Through the Eyes
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Ichigo overhears the reveal of a stunning secret Byakuya is keeping and wonders if it can possibly be true. He sets out to find answers, and is taken in a direction that he never dreamed possible as he works to unravel the truth about the enigmatic leader of the Kuchiki clan. But what will it take to win a confession from Byakuya, himself?...yaoi, mpreg, Ichigo/Byakuya
1. The End

**Through the Eyes**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**In an unguarded moment, Tetsuya Kuchiki reveals something startling about Byakuya. Ichigo's life will never be the same.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: The End**

Byakuya felt cold, wet droplets pelting his torn and already drenched clothing and stinging the damaged areas on his shoulders and back, bringing him back from the edges of what he had been convinced was the very end. For one disorienting moment, he was sure he had been returned to the Seireitei, to the devastating battle that had left him inches from death and completely humiliated. But he remembered then the deep immersion in hot, scathing water that had emptied him completely, that had washed away the sin of his failure and allowed him to be rebuilt. And he did not lay now, humiliated and defeated, but only sacrificed in order to achieve victory.

He experienced not a moment of doubt.

_Ichigo was victorious._

_I knew he would be._

_I am proud to have only opened the way to him. Whatever happens, I will have peace now, knowing that my faith was well placed._

_I only wish..._

Coherence began to leave him again and clear thought became impossible. But the one thing that did remain clear in his mind was that he wouldn't lie where he was, dying and forgotten. And he held on to the last fragments of life, waiting.

_He will come._

The thought comforted him and numbed the pain enough that he could drift off, his body still collapsed and facedown in a tumble of wreckage. It would have been painful if he'd had the capacity to feel where his body rested on sharp bits of broken rock and torn metal. But if he managed to survive, it would be some time before that discomfort would register again. He was grateful that he could somehow still sense the steady beat of the raindrops, like what the human folk called tears of the angels, both mourning the fallen and washing away the wickedness of the quincy king.

He wondered briefly as he faded in and out of consciousness, if his leaking blood would be completely drained soon and if that sensation would be the last one to reach him before dying. And oddly, it wasn't a distressing thought.

_It seems to erase some of the emptiness of these last years...to have finally served the most honorable of purposes, to have had to use all of the skills I had spent a lifetime developing to open the way for him. There is peace in having used everything I have and having invested all that I am. And dying in battle as my father did is a worthy sacrifice if it means that we have protected our home._

_Thank you, Ichigo._

The shinigami substitute's handsome face and friendly smile appeared in Byakuya's mind and comforted him as he lost awareness again. He woke sometime later to the feel of something warm being draped over his immobilized body and the close presence of the one he had been thinking about.

_Ichigo._

He tried to speak, but found he had no control anymore over his battered form. His eyes were open and although the images in front of him were blurry, he knew who was with him.

"Hang in there, okay?" Ichigo's voice said soothingly, "I'm here. I'll stay with you until the others can get to us. The damage to the palace is pretty bad, so it will be a little while."

Byakuya wanted to say that it didn't matter, that whatever his fate, he was at peace with it all.

_It's probably for the best I can't speak, then. Because he would only scold me and tell me it does matter, and that he's not going to let me give up and die. He's such a child sometimes. He doesn't accept that sometimes it's okay to sacrifice oneself, to shine for a moment, then fade out, to give everything to protect and to die knowing that one's life's wish was achieved. Not that I wouldn't be happy to wake up in the fourth division, to slowly heal and to resume my life. But how can anything feel like enough after this? And how can I go back to the emptiness and the question I woke up to every day._

_Why am I still breathing?_

_Did I not grow to my capacity? Put everything into perfecting my abilities and protecting my family, my friends and my king? My only regret, if I had one, would be that I never confessed what I feel for him._

"Are you warm enough now?" Ichigo asked, derailing his already shaky thought processes.

He realized suddenly that he could feel a warm hand, strong fingers gently entwined with his. And when he breathed in, Ichigo's pleasant, masculine scent reached his scrambled senses.

"You know, this isn't the first time you've tried to die on me," Ichigo chided him, "And you know I'm just not going to let you do that. So, give it up, Byakuya. You're going to survive."

"S-stubborn fool!" Byakuya spat, surprising himself by being able to speak at all.

_His very presence makes me fight harder, even when I was at peace with dying...not that I wanted to die. I just...thought that was what was happening._

_Maybe I was wrong._

"That's more like it," Ichigo said approvingly, "more like the guy I know. Thanks, by the way. That blast you caused took Ywach off guard and gave me the upper hand. That was...really reckless."

"It was...m-my choice."

"Yeah. And it helped a lot. But it was still reckless."

"Amusing," the Kuchiki heir managed, "coming from you."

"Right," Ichigo chuckled, his smile sending new flickers of warmth through Byakuya's injured body.

Unfortunately, the return of sensation brought with it the beginnings of the pain he had before been somewhat protected from.

"That's not a good look," Ichigo observed, "You're starting to feel your body again, ne?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Byakuya whispered.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be much longer."

"Are Renji and Rukia all right?"

"Yeah. No one's broken through to us yet, but I sensed them. The king also told me that the Seireitei has been returned from the shadows. I tried sending a hell butterfly to Tetsuya to see if everyone was okay, but couldn't get that through either. But I'm sure they're fine."

"I would have sensed it if he was killed," Byakuya said quietly, "I believe they are safe. Tetsuya is strong, and the worst of the quincy army was not in the shadows."

"Right. Stop trying to talk so much. You should take it easy. You're pretty busted up."

"That hadn't escaped me."

"You really are feeling better, huh?"

"No, just more," Byakuya corrected him, "Talk about something...anything. Tell me what happened."

"Okay," Ichigo said, squeezing his hand gently, "After you caused that explosion, he was knocked off balance. I was able to bring myself to full power. And you cut off the pathway so that the other quincies couldn't get through. It was just me and him. The king sealed the room so that Ywach couldn't draw power anymore from the ones outside. So, the rest was just dodging a lot and slowly wearing him down. It was an ugly fight. He used old man Yamamoto's bankai."

"And you defeated it."

"Yeah. It was an honor, although it was really sad to see it and to know that he's gone."

The hint of a smile overtook the corners of Byakuya's mouth.

"You liked the captain commander?"

"He wasn't a bad guy," Ichigo sighed, "I mean, he could be a real jerk sometimes, but he did some real good things too. And he cared about what happened to Seireitei and the captains and subordinates who served under him. Kinda like you but a lot older and stuffier."

"Thank you...I think."

Ichigo laughed, sending fresh waves of new life through Byakuya's aching form. He squeezed the noble's hand again.

"You're welcome. Do you think you can move at all yet?"

Byakuya took a deeper breath, sending splinters of pain through his chest and managed to move his fingers and toes. Ichigo smiled down at him encouragingly.

"Well, that's something. A little more time and you'll be able to move your whole arm," he said, smirking good naturedly.

"I am so happy you find this amusing," Byakuya said dryly.

"And his sarcasm is back too," Ichigo noted, chuckling again, "You're definitely getting better."

He started to say more, but was interrupted by a large blast that shook the ground under them and dragged a pained groan from the collapsed captain.

"Hey, it's the cavalry," Ichigo said, giving his hand another squeeze as he fired a blaze of reiatsu into the sky.

_Red_, Byakuya noted, beginning to fade out again, _Critical injury, immediate assistance needed._

"Over here!" Ichigo cried, his voice echoing strangely in Byakuya's spinning mind and making his head ache more fiercely, "C'mon!"

Flash steps sounded and Ichigo made a sound of mingled relief and urgency.

"He's hurt really bad," the shinigami substitute said, "but he's...Byakuya?"

He tried to answer, but couldn't utter more than a soft groan.

"I guess he lost consciouness again. He's been going in and out for a while."

Something sliced through the tattered remains of his clothes, baring his back. He felt an invasion of icy coldness, then the first touches of healing.

"Is he going to be all right?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

_He sounds frightened now. But he was so calm before..._

"He's pretty damned wrecked," Tenjiro admitted, "but I can heal him."

Warm water swirled around the injured captain's body, stabilizing his body and sending his mind into a calm abyss.

"I was scared he was already gone when I found him," Ichigo confessed, "but then his eyes moved. I wasn't sure he'd live until help got here. Thanks for coming so quickly."

"No problem," said the guardsman, curling his healing water more firmly around the unconscious clan leader.

Ichigo looked around, scanning the devastated remains of what had been the royal palace.

"So, what happens now?" he asked softly.

Kirinji glanced up at him.

"Don't worry about this. We'll clean up the mess. Your part here is done. You get to go home now and live in peace...at least until the next threat."

"Right," Ichigo sighed wearily, looking down at Byakuya's water-enshrouded form, "Until next time..."

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of falling rain returned to Byakuya's awareness. He was still immobilized and unable to even open his eyes, but he realized almost instantly that his surroundings had changed. Scents of cleaning solution and flowers and the eased reiatsu around him told him that he was back in the Seireitei.

_It is still raining, but then, there is a lot to wash away._

_It is encouraging to be home again. But I hope I will be able to return to the manor soon. This place is cold. There are too many bad memories here._

For a long time after, there was only peace and quiet and the sound of falling rain. He listened for footsteps, but none sounded nearby.

_I wonder if Rukia is all right. Ichigo said she and Renji were okay, but it's strange they wouldn't be here. And I wonder where Tetsuya is...busy at home managing the return of everyone from the shelter, I imagine. It's fine._

His awareness left him again and when he woke again, someone was holding his hand.

"Ichigo?" he whispered dazedly.

"It's me, Cousin," Tetsuya's voice informed him, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to come to you. We had to set up temporary housing so that the family could return. It was hard with all of the rain. But they are settling in now. I would have you transferred home, but there is still too much damage to the manor. The main wing should be in good enough shape to permit us to move you there in a few days."

"R-rukia? Renji?"

He could feel Tetsuya's smile without seeing it. But slowly as their conversation continued, his vision cleared.

"They are injured, but doing well. Both are conscious, but the healers cannot allow them up and about just yet. Ichigo is doing fine as well. He has gone to Shiba Manor to stay."

"I suspected it would be necessary, considering the increase in his powers. I just hope that he isn't too regretful."

"His father is remaining in the living world until the girls are grown up. Then, he should be coming here as well. Ichigo seems to be all right with it. And the captain commander has given permission for his family and friends to visit at will."

"That is good."

Tetsuya sighed.

"I wish I could stay longer, but there is still a lot to do. But Arashi is on guard outside the healing center, and I will have you transferred home as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Tetsuya."

"It is no trouble."

The door opened, admitting Hanataro. Tetsuya released Byakuya's hand and stood, offering the healer a brief greeting before he left the room. Hanataro leaned over the injured captain and examined him carefully.

"You look much improved, Captain Kuchiki," he said approvingly, "How do you feel?"

"Well enough to be transferred to my home. My own healers can take over my care so that you can focus on other..."

"Oh no you don't," the young healer chuckled, "Vice Captain Kotetsu is not discharging you until you are fully stabilized. It will be another day or two. You were very seriously injured, Captain."

"That hadn't escaped me."

"Please try to be patient, sir. Everyone was really worried about you and you still need a lot of rest. I can have some food brought if you think you can manage it. It would be good to get you eating. It will help you heal faster."

"Very well," Byakuya said in a bored tone, "Whatever it takes to get me out of here and back home."

"Are you in any pain, sir?"

"Some."

"Would you like a pain block? You are due for one."

"Fine."

"It will make you a little sleepy. Would you like to try to eat first?"

"Very well," Byakuya said, "Are you going to allow me to sit up?"

"Of course," Hanataro said, smiling and releasing the immobilization field, "The worst of the swelling has gone down, so you can sit up. Just don't try to get out of bed, yet, okay?"

"I do not think that will be a problem," the noble assured him.

He watched as the healer left, then turned his attention to the rain outside the window.

_The last of Ywach's evilness is washing away. That is good. We owe that to you, Ichigo. Our faith in you was well placed. I only feel sad that you had to sacrifice your human life to increase your power enough to accomplish that. But at least you won't lose your friends. No one should endure so much loneliness._

_Especially not you._

"Here is your breakfast, Captain," said an orderly, setting a tray in the noble's lap.

Byakuya took the first bite and marveled how such simple fare, not prepared by his home staff could taste so good.

_Though it is just that I haven't eaten for so long. But I am grateful to be here, alive, eating anything at all and preparing to go home._

He noticed suddenly a small round vase on the tray with a smiling, ginger colored bear sitting beside it. An envelope had been placed between the bear's front paws and Byakuya recognized the writing immediately.

"Ichigo?" he whispered.

He extricated the envelope from the bear's arms and opened it, revealing a card that had a picture of a lovely full moon against a starry night sky.

"_I thought you'd appreciate this, since you can't go out and look at the moon, and since the clouds are still blocking out the stars anyway. I'm glad you're going to be okay. Thanks again for what you did. I won't forget it. Your friend, Ichigo._

He set the card aside and continued to eat, stealing glances at the bear that had fur the color of the Shiba heir's hair and wondering at how warm he felt inside.

_I only wish I could see him. But he is busy getting acclimatized. And after he is, he will be even busier, and have little reason to come to Kuchiki Manor, as he no longer needs a place to stay here._

The thought left him feeling slightly chilled inside, and the only panacea seemed to come from setting his food aside and slipping the little bear into the sleeve of his yukata. He fell into a lighter, dreamier sleep with his small, smiling ginger haired companion pressed against his side.


	2. Promise to Dance

**Chapter 2: Promise to Dance**

Byakuya's mind wavered on the borders of awareness, slivers of hushed conversations leaking into his shuttered world and working at his patience as he tried more and more aggressively to bring himself into full wakefulness. But however hard he tried, the gentle buzzing around him that seemed to obscure everything and the mental haze that tried to steal his will to surface worked against him at every turn and left him even more frustrated.

_What happened?_

_Something must have happened as I slept. I could wake before and now I cannot. I could move before and now something seems to hold me in place._

_My injuries must have been worse than first thought._

Sensing that high emotion was likely less helpful that calm acceptance, he focused on the one thing he could do, a slow, steady inhale and exhale. He did not resist sleeping, but found that his mind remained oddly lucid through everything. Gradually, the buzzing in his head decreased and he was able to pick up phrases and eventually bits of conversation.

_The gist of it seems to be that something went very wrong. They don't want me to move, so I must not struggle. I do wonder if they are keeping me sedated. Is that why I cannot wake fully?_

Whatever the case, he slowly continued to regain his faculties, and along with that, flares of stronger pain leaked through. He heard himself yield a discomfited groan and could suddenly feel that he was sweating. Cool liquid flowed into his veins and the pain faded away for a time. Other voices seeped in, Rukia's, Renji's, and Tetsuya's, all very welcome, although it was a bother to know how worried his current situation was making them. He could hear the tension in their voices, even not comprehending all of their words. And that worry seemed to grow as he made his slow ascent back into consciousness, and for the first time since falling into that long darkness, could see through his eyes again.

He was alone and it registered in his mind that it must be late at night. The room had been darkened to make it easier for him to sleep, but the curtains had been left open so that he could look out at the night sky. He laid mostly on his stomach, but slightly propped and carefully immobilized from chest level down. There was something vaguely unnerving about the careful positioning, but attempts to move slightly to verify his growing suspicion only reminded him that the immobilization field held him captive. He would not be able, then, to move until his body was freed. So, he contented himself with looking out the window and losing himself in the calm moon and stars, then giving himself over again to sleep.

It was Isane Kotetsu's kind voice that stirred him again. And just after, the touch of her hands informed him that she was examining him carefully.

"Vice Captain," he said quietly, "will you tell me what happened? How long was I unconscious?"

"We were required to keep you sedated for the purposes of pain relief and to assure that you would not move. We have to wake you fully to prepare you for surgery, so I will caution you to not try to move anything but your head and arms, sir."

"Why is the surgery necessary? I assume the wound to my back is worse than expected."

"It is," answered the deeper, male voice of Hachigen Ushoda, "When full images were taken after your transfer here, we found that a shard of highly dense reiatsu, likely from the debris that struck you in the explosion in the palace, lodged within your body. At first, it was not evident, because of the heavy swelling that inhibited proper imaging, as well as interference from the shard, itself. We did try to have Inoue Orihime reject it, but because of the density of the reiatsu, she was not able to affect it."

"I see," Byakuya said quietly, "So, the surgery is to remove it?"

"If that is possible, yes," Hachi replied, "But you must understand, the shard is lodged between your spinal cord, with a slight penetration there, and your spirit core. And I am sure you are aware that if your spirit core is pierced by something of such powerful reiatsu that you would not survive."

"I am aware," Byakuya said calmly.

"I must also tell you that if the penetration goes any deeper into your spinal column, you could be permanently paralyzed. That is why you have been carefully positioned and immobilized for the duration. I have already placed clamps to hold the shard in place, and as soon as we have your permission to proceed, I will begin the surgery."

"And what are the chances that you can remove the shard successfully?" the noble asked.

It is a difficult task, as I have to work around both your spirit core and your spinal column, but provided that the shard does not slip during the procedure, you should recover fully."

"But I see from the look on your face, the risk of the shard slipping is significant."

"Yes," the vizard replied, his frown deepening, "Because of the positioning, it will be difficult to keep the shard stable during the removal. As I said, I believe this can be done successfully. You just need to understand the risks."

"Of course," Byakuya agreed softly.

"I suppose I must tread upon more delicate ground and inquire if you have plans in place for if you are incapacitated and cannot speak for yourself?"

"Yes. My cousin, Tetsuya, is fully authorized to act on my behalf in that case."

"Your sister, several of your cousins and a number of the elders are here. Is there anyone you would like to see or speak to before we begin?"

Byakuya thought for a moment and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as the door opened and Ichigo stepped into the room.

"Oh, sorry, looks like you're busy. I'll just..."

"Will you stay for a moment?" Byakuya asked, glancing up at the vizard and receiving a nod of acceptance.

"I will return when you are ready."

Byakuya watched as Hachi left, then met Ichigo's eyes silently.

"I really didn't mean to interrupt," the Shiba heir said, smiling at him, "I've been buried in paperwork, meetings and lessons about everything, so I haven't been able to get over here until now."

"And why have you come?" Byakuya inquired.

"Well, for one, because you're my friend and you've been in the hospital for a while. I was coming to see how your healing was going, and I wanted to ask you something."

_He doesn't know?_

"What is it?"

A slight blush rose onto the younger man's face and throat.

"Well, you see, there's this benefit that several of the clans are holding, including both of ours. They want to help build a shelter for kids orphaned during the war. So there will be an auction, and there's going to be traditional dancing."

"And?"

"Well, I know you're still healing, but you'll be out of here soon, right? So, when you are, I was wondering if you could...you know, teach me how to do that kind of dancing. Ballroom dancing. My friends and I go club dancing in the living world, but I've never been taught this kind of dancing. I saw you dancing at the winter ball you invited me to after Aizen was captured. You're a really good dancer. Would you show me how to do that kind of dancing, once you are well again?"

Byakuya paused, considering his words carefully.

"I am honored that you respect my abilities in that area, Ichigo, however, it seems that my recovery will extend well beyond the occurrence of that gathering."

"What? Really? Byakuya..."

Byakuya's dark eyes looked into his with continued calm.

"After the swelling in my body went down, the healers discovered a shard made of high density reiatsu lodged in a precarious position within my body. They tried to have Inoue Orihime reject it, but she was not able to do so. The only option is to stabilize the fragment and carefully remove it. However, if it slips too far in one direction, it will cause paralysis, and if it slips too far in another, it will pierce my spirit core, which will cause death."

Ichigo's eyes rounded.

"Byakuya, I didn't know it was that bad!" he exclaimed, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You have been named heir to the Shiba clan," Byakuya reminded him, "You told me, yourself, that it has kept you busy."

"But someone should have told me! Rukia. Renji."

"Rukia and Renji are still here, recovering, and Tetsuya has been seeing to all of his normal duties and temporarily acting in my stead. Also, I was only just informed of the situation and the need for surgery. And before that begins, I want to ask a favor of you."

"You want me to do something for you?"

"Yes. It is something that is already in your nature, so it will not be difficult for you, I think."

Ichigo looked back at him warily and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Byakuya paused again and took a steadying breath.

"This procedure carries a significant amount of risk, as I've already told you. And although I believe that things will go well, I am not the kind to leave things undone."

"No," Ichigo agreed, smiling at him, "You're pretty careful about the details."

"Yes, and I consider it important that, no matter what happens to me, my interests are protected. What I am asking you, then, is that if the procedure fails and I am incapacitated or I pass from life..."

"You're not going to..."

"Ichigo, hear me out. I told you. I believe the procedure will go well. But I do not know. Always, there are risks. Just promise me that you will protect Rukia, Renji and Tetsuya if I should no longer be able to do so. Give me that peace before this begins."

Ichigo reflected on his words in silence for several minutes. While he was still considering, the door opened and Hachi returned.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but the surgery room is ready. As soon as you have spoken with everyone you wish to, I will sedate you for the procedure."

"I do not wish to speak to anyone else," Byakuya answered, earning looks of surprise from both Ichigo and the vizard.

"Are you sure?" Hachi asked, "I mentioned to you..."

"I understand the risks. It is just that I don't want to upset them. Assuming the procedure goes well, speaking with them now will only upset them, and if the procedure fails, I do not want them to remember me as an invalid, but the way I was."

"Are you...really sure about that?" Ichigo asked, "I saw the three of them as I came in, and they looked really worried. Don't you want to reassure them?"

"I will entrust that to you, if you are willing. It is better that way. I would like you to stay with them and take care of them. They are likely to neglect themselves in their concern over me."

Ichigo gave him a sad smile.

"Okay. If it will make you feel better, I'll do it...on one condition."

Byakuya tilted his head questioningly.

"And what is that?"

"Well, I know your recovery is going to take a long time, but you _are _going to get better. So, I want you to exchange promises with me."

"Exchange...promises?" Byakuya repeated curiously.

"Yeah. I promise to take care of Rukia, Renji and Tetsuya and you promise me that when you are well, you will teach me to dance the traditional way, okay?"

"Ichigo..."

"Hey, it's only fair. I'm doing this for you. You should do something for me."

"But you know that I cannot promise you..."

"Stop it," the Shiba heir said, slipping a hand into his, "Stop thinking like you're not going to be able to do that. I heard what you told me. I know the risks of what you're going through. But I believe that you're going to be okay. You should believe that too."

Ichigo started to withdraw his hand, then stopped as his movement tugged on the sleeve of Byakuya's yukata and the small, ginger haired bear tumbled out and started to fall. Ichigo reached out and caught it nimbly, then smiled widely.

"So, you like this little guy too, ne?"

Byakuya's lips tightened and he colored slightly.

"I don't know how that came to be there. It was on the nightstand and must have fallen onto the bed and become entangled with my yukata at some point."

"R-right," Ichigo chuckled, squeezing the bear.

Byakuya blinked in surprise as the bear emitted a sound somewhere between a rumbling growl and a contented purr.

"What is that?" he asked, looking more closely.

"Oh, you didn't know it growls? I thought that was kinda funny."

"I am glad it didn't sound while I was sleeping and startle me awake."

"I think it's sort of soothing," Ichigo said, squeezing the bear and making it sound again as Byakuya looked on with that same curious expression.

He held perfectly still, looking into Ichigo's golden brown eyes as the Shiba heir slipped the bear back into his sleeve.

"Shh," he said, looking around briefly, "I won't tell if you won't!"

"You are ridiculous," Byakuya said dismissively.

"Yeah, sometimes," Ichigo agreed, "But I'm okay with that."

He rose from the noble's bedside and started to turn away, only to be halted by Byakuya's voice.

"Ichigo, may I ask for one more favor?"

Ichigo looked back at him wordlessly.

"Will you stay until the sedation takes effect?"

The younger man gave him a surprised look.

"Me? But wouldn't...?"

"Rukia, Renji and Tetsuya would be too distressed at seeing that. Yet it would be...reassuring to have a trusted person to focus on. I have your promise that you will watch over them. I want to focus on that."

Ichigo looked up at Hachi and received a nod of approval.

"All right. Okay, I'll stay," the Shiba heir agreed, sitting back down.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

"Sure."

Hachi returned to Byakuya's side and checked the clan leader's vital signs a final time. He leaned over Byakuya and added the sedative to the noble's IV, watching as the infusion began.

Byakuya kept his unwavering focus on Ichigo's face, feeling a twinge inside at the worry that seemed to grow as Byakuya's consciousness began to fade.

"Don't forget your promise," Byakuya managed sleepily, "I am trusting you."

"Have I ever let you down?" Ichigo asked, his face aching as he forced it to keep smiling.

"N-never," Byakuya whispered more brokenly, "I..."

_I hope I wake again. I want to. But if I do not, I think it perfect that this was the last face I saw...and that he was smiling, even though it was hard. He truly is...beautiful._

_Ichigo..._

"Is he out?" Ichigo asked, swallowing hard and staring down at Byakuya's relaxed sleeping face.

"Yes. He is sleeping. It was...very kind of you to stay, Ichigo. You made him much calmer."

"Eh, Byakuya's always calm. He does that on his own."

"Actually, his heart rate and blood pressure were escalating significantly until you arrived. You did calm him."

"Hachi, is he going to be okay? Honestly, do you think he'll come through this?"

"There is no way to know what will happen for certain. But I promise you, I will use every power I have to give him the best possible outcome. The rest will be him fighting his way back. And with a friend like you at his side, I would say that his chances are very good for a full recovery...eventually. Just, be patient, young master. Rome wasn't built in a day, as they say, and Lord Kuchiki's recovery won't happen overnight."

"Just so long as it happens," Ichigo sighed, slipping his fingers into the sleeve of the sleeping clan leader's yukata and lightly caressing the bear's ginger fur.


	3. What No One Knows But You

**Chapter 3: What No One Knows But You**

"He is fully sedated and we are ready to begin, sir."

"Thank you. Hold the clamps in place carefully. Do not let them slip. I will make the first incision."

Far away from the room where his body laid, carefully immobilized and heavily sedated, Byakuya Kuchiki, Kuchiki clan leader and sixth division captain, looked into the light of the full moon above him and recalled.

_The first thought I had when I saw him that day...was that it made me remember something painful._

_"Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_I only knew his name from the reports we were given. I had only glimpses that our second division video recordings had captured. To see him standing in front of me brought back something I hadn't thought about in a long time._

_I once suffered from strong, wild, and uncontrolled emotions too._

_It was over a hundred years ago. I was emerging into my powers and the Kuchiki elders foresaw that I would be one of the most powerful sons of our clan. They knew that there was much work to be done, so they began impressing upon my grandfather and my father how important it was to control my greater spirits quickly._

_For all that he was not one of the most powerful in our history, my father loved me. And he shielded me from their efforts as well as he could. But when he was away, there were meetings and then 'lessons.' I wanted to be great in power and ready to lead. I knew that it would make my father proud. So, I listened when they told me._

_"You must control your emotions or they will control you!"_

"The first incision has been made," Hachi said calmly, "Be very careful now not to let the clamps slip, even slightly."

_Why did I listen to them?_

_Was it so wrong for me to attend to the beat of my own heart? A shinigami's most important task is to protect souls as they pass over into Soul Society. If we do not love passionately, then why would we want to protect anything? Or anyone?_

_An image flashed in his mind of an angry ginger-haired human boy, holding a huge sword. He heard two swift flash steps and saw the boy gasp and begin to fall._

_"You are slow," he heard his cold, emotionless voice say, "even when you are falling."_

_Lightning flashed and thunder sounded, and Byakuya's mind was carried back over a hundred years to an icy winter night, just after his birthday._

_"I am sorry, Byakuya," his grandfather's sorrowful voice intoned, "We were attacked as we returned to the shinigami base. Soujun...your father...my son, was killed."_

_"No!"_

_He flash stepped away, ignoring his grandfather's call for him to return and fleeing recklessly into the forest, as if each step that carried him farther away from his home could carry him farther from the truth._

_Byakuya's mind spun wildly, back and forth between the sharp, stinging memories of his own past and the wrenching scene of his sword cutting apart another heart that beat as passionately as his had used to._

_What happened to me before?_

_When did I become so cold inside?_

_Why didn't I understand that when I struck at Ichigo that first time I saw him, I wasn't just cutting him, I was cutting away that unwanted part of myself._

_At least, I told myself I didn't want to be passionate._

_We should not be so emotional._

_We should not shed tears. That is the surrender of the body to the heart and it is only a sign that we are creatures that cannot control our hearts._

_My heart is beating out of my control!_

"Sir, heart rate and blood pressure are rising," a healer's voice said, breaking into Byakuya's thoughts and scattering them.

"Increase the sedation," Hachi ordered, "Make sure he does not move. I have to split the shard to remove it."

"We're ready, sir. We have the shard clamped on both ends."

Byakuya felt the small surge of cool fluid in his veins and the voices melted away again, leaving him suspended in darkness and silence. But even then, he felt the soft, fast throbs of his heart and knew that he still lived.

Only when that heartbeat skipped strangely and began to skitter ominously did it occur to him that his situation was deteriorating.

_Why?_

_What is happening?_

He encountered a very brief flicker of awareness then, and the last sensation that reached him was of something soft touching the skin of one pale arm.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Please tell me how my brother is doing, Hanataro," Rukia pleaded, tears forming in the corners of her violet eyes, "We have been waiting for hours. Can't someone just reassure us that he is doing all right in the surgery?"

"I know it is really hard to wait," the young healer acknowledged, "but Captain Hachi is the very best surgeon we have. I am sure that if anyone can successfully treat Captain Kuchiki's condition, he can. The procedure is painstaking because of the position of the reaitsu shard they are removing, but I expect we will receive word of their progress very soon."

"I hope so," a pale-faced Tetsuya sighed, coaxing Rukia's head onto his shoulder as Renji scowled at the news and embraced him from the other side, "The waiting us nearly unbearable."

"I'm with you," Renji agreed, "This really sucks. Makes me very glad I was unconscious when he was so badly injured by that guy, As Nodt."

"Well, I think Hanataro's right and we'll hear something soon," Ichigo said reassuringly, "I've known Hachi for a while and his powers are really impressive, especially when it comes to healing. He's taught Orihime a few things that have really made a difference. And you guys know how strong Byakuya is. He'll be okay."

The three looked less than convinced by his words, but they nodded briefly in response and remained close together.

"Ichigo," Rukia said after a few moments of reflection, "what did my brother say to you while you were with him?"

"Ah, we were mostly listening while Hachi was explaining about the surgery, then Byakuya asked me to look out for you guys."

"That sounds very much like my cousin," Tetsuya reflected.

"Yeah," Rukia agreed sadly, nuzzling closer to the blue eyed noble, "He always seems less worried about himself than everyone else. I just feel bad that there never seems to be anything that I can do for him."

"Don't be silly," Ichigo chided her, a small smile invading his handsome features, "Have you forgotten when you faced down the quincy that almost killed him before. From what I hear, Byakuya stood back and let you fight him."

"But don't forget that As Nodt used images of me to torture my brother in their battle," Rukia reminded him miserably.

"Hey, then it was just the healing he needed to see you stand up to that bastard and take him apart with your bankai," Ichigo said more sternly, "He told me he'd never felt such pride as that before...not ever. And him asking me to stay with you is just another sign of how important all of you are to him."

"I guess what gets to me is just how damned useless to him I feel right now," Renji mused, "As much as I've trained and gotten stronger in my powers, I don't have a power that can make it better."

"No," Ichigo agreed, "none of us do. So, all we can do for Byakuya is to wait and not get overwhelmed. He wouldn't want us to be miserable about this. I know it's really tough to sit here are wait it out, but there's nothing else we can do. And if we can't comfort him right now, we can comfort each other, right?"

"Yeah," Renji sighed, tightening his arm around Tetsuya and reaching over to squeeze Rukia's hand reassuringly.

The three looked up as a pair of healers escorted Orihime down the corridor outside the room they waited in, then a few minutes after, a weary looking Hachi stepped in to join them.

"Please, can you tell me what's happening with my brother?" Rukia asked anxiously, "Was Orihime going to help him?"

"Yes," the vaizard confirmed, "we completed the procedure and I called on Orihime to provide more stabilization during his recovery from the surgery."

"So, how did it go?" Renji asked, trying to hide the extent of his concern, but betraying that worry in his tone, "Did you get that thing out okay?"

"We were able to isolate and remove the shard," Hachi informed them.

"Well, that's good, right?" Renji inquired quickly.

"It is," Hachi agreed, "but Captain Kuchiki still has a lot of recovering, a lot of healing he must do. And I am afraid that even though the surgery was successful, I have concerns that we'll have to address as he recovers."

"What are your concerns, then?" asked Tetsuya, looking up at the bigger man.

"My greatest concern right now is the swelling. The surgery was absolutely critical, but it causes the tissues around the wound sites to swell and that, as was the case before we found the shard in the first place, can hide other problems. Internal bleeding remains a concern as well, but we have that under control right now. As I told you prior to the procedure, there was a slight intrusion into Captain Kuchiki's spinal column and at this time, he is not responding to stimulus below waist level."

"Oh kami..." Rukia breathed, closing her eyes and burrowing into Tetsuya's shoulder.

"Please do not fret, Vice Captain Kuchiki," Hachi said reassuringly, "While this is a concern, it is something that has likely been caused by the surgery and will abate itself as the swelling goes down. There may be pressures within his body that, once relieved, will allow him use of his lower spine and legs. Orihime's task right now is mostly to target the areas of swelling. The remnants of dense reiatsu from the shard's intrusion will make it a long and tiring task for her, but she should be able to hasten the reduction of swelling, allowing him to heal more quickly."

"That sounds encouraging," said Tetsuya, "but what other concerns do you have?"

"The next concern is that there were abrasions, though there was no actual penetration of the spirit core," Hachi went on, "As you know, the core spirit center in our bodies is the crux of where our power is focused. Reiatsu moves through the core spirit center or spirit core and is sent through the other spirit centers, which expand or contract to control the flow of our power. The spirit core also helps to regulate natural functions like breathing and heartbeat. Intrusion into this core center can disrupt both powers as well as cause problems with the natural functions. Abrasions and bruising in this area can weaken those functions, but usually to a lesser degree. During the procedure, Captain Kuchiki's heart did evidence some arrhythmia, and we also had to use a ventilator to support his breathing."

"Oh no!" Rukia gasped, "But...?"

"His heart has returned to a normal rhythm now and he is breathing without aid. There has been definite improvement there."

Hachi paused, considering his words carefully.

"The last concern I have should be resolved soon. Captain Kuchiki was placed under sedation for the procedure and we have since discontinued the sedation, now that the procedure is finished. Normally, the patient will wake within the next twenty-four hours after surgery. I anticipate that this will be the case with Captain Kuchiki, but of course, we will be watching him carefully in case there are any complications that interfere with this."

"What kind of complications?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"Well, there is always a small but necessary risk from the sedation," Hachi explained, "So, we really want to see him wake within that twenty-four hours. And although his breathing and heart rate have normalized, we are watching those closely to be sure they remain stable. Also, the swelling, until it goes down, can continue to interfere with movement. I know that seems like a lot to worry about, but considering the damage Captain Kuchiki took in the battle, it is actually one of the more encouraging scenarios. I know it seems torturous, having to wait so long to learn the long term outcome, but Captain Kuchiki has certainly passed the most critical hurdle of surviving the surgery, itself. Now, Orihime should be done with the first stabilization in a few minutes, then I can allow you to visit Captain Kuchiki in groups of two. As I have said, he is not conscious, but he may be able to sense presences within the room as well as picking up on things that affect his senses. I encourage you to speak quietly to him to let him know you are with him. That may help to bring him back to full consciousness. You may hold his hand if you wish, but he is in special positioning restraints and under an immobilization field to protect his back until the swelling has been sufficiently reduced. I know this is a lot to take in. Just be reassured that Captain Kuchiki is doing well for what he has suffered in the way of injury and I am confident he will eventually make a full recovery. Now, I must return to oversee his care, but as I said, you may visit in twos as soon as Orihime has finished the first stabilization."

"Thanks Hachi," Ichigo said sincerely, shaking the healer's hand, "We're grateful to you for taking care of him."

"You are welcome," Hachi said, bowing briefly in parting, then exiting the room.

"Would you like to see him first, Miss Rukia?" Tetsuya asked, "You and Ichigo can visit first, if you like and Renji and I can visit him after."

I...I just need a few minutes," Rukia said, sniffing and wiping her eyes, "Why don't you and Renji go ahead?"

"Are you sure?" Renji asked, "We can..."

"No, go ahead," Rukia urged him, "I don't want him to...I mean, I guess he won't know, but I want to, you know, be more...focused when I see him."

"All right, Miss Rukia," Tetsuya answered, offering her a hug.

Renji slipped his arm around the blue eyed noble and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on," he said quietly, "Orihime should be done by now."

Ichigo watched the two depart, then turned to his friend.

"How are you doing?" he asked calmly.

"Me?" Rukia asked in a trembling voice, "I guess I'm okay. I just...I don't want to see him while I'm like this."

"I think you're holding up pretty well, considering," Ichigo asserted, "Don't be so hard on yourself. Byakuya wouldn't want you to do that. He's going to be okay now, Rukia."

"I know that's what the captain said, but Byakuya is unconscious. Even when I see him, he's not going to be able to speak to me. And I know he hates feeling weak. To see him like that...unconscious and all tied up."

"The restraints are just to keep him from putting strain on the healing areas. It's okay, Rukia. I know it's upsetting to see him like that, but you have to focus on the fact that he might be able to sense that you're there, or hear you. And that's going to be encouraging to him. I think it's the best thing for him to know you're there. Byakuya cares a lot about you. You know that."

"Yeah, I do," Rukia agreed, sighing and leaning against the Shiba heir for a moment, "But Ichigo, I really hate this. I just want him to be all right."

"He will be all right," Ichigo assured her.

"How do you know that?" Rukia asked, an edge of sarcasm in her voice.

"I know that because I know Byakuya. He's really determined to stay with you. Byakuya loves you."

"I know that, Ichigo. But he also made a decision when he was out there fighting. He decided that to protect everyone, the best thing he could do was to forget his own safety and put himself between us and danger. You know as well as I do that he didn't expect to survive."

"Maybe. But I was there after and once he knew he was still alive and breathing, Byakuya was determined to, not just live, but to fully recover. He's going to do that, Rukia, and we have to do everything we can to help him."

"I know that, stupid," the young woman said, sighing and leaning against him, "I'm just scared for him."

"That's okay. I think we all are," Ichigo replied, embracing her warmly and holding her tightly until Renji and Tetsuya returned to the waiting room.

"How is Byakuya?" Rukia asked anxiously, pulling away from Ichigo and staring in dismay at Tetsuya's paleness and look of deep worry.

"He's hanging in there okay," Renji reported, sparing his overwhelmed friend from having to answer, "It was just hard to see him like he is. Tetsuya's in a little bit of shock. I'm going to take him back home and make him some hot tea. Ichigo, would you mind seeing Rukia home."

"I'm not a wimp!" Rukia objected hotly, "I can find my way home on my own."

"Hey, take it easy," Ichigo chuckled, "Renji was just looking out for you. I think Byakuya'd really appreciate that."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Rukia sighed, "Sorry, Renji."

"Forget it," said the redhead, brushing off the incident, "I'll see you guys later at Kuchiki Manor."

Ichigo slipped an arm around Rukia and led her out of the room. They walked slowly down the hallway, their steps slowing even more as they reached the room where Byakuya laid. They stopped for a moment outside the door, steeling themselves.

"It's okay," Ichigo said, giving Rukia a hug, "Whatever he looks like, he's recovering. Just think of that."

Rukia couldn't speak, but she nodded and hesitantly entered the room. Ichigo followed her into the room and watching in silence as she sat down in the chair beside the bed, holding her breath and gazing at her brother's very pale sleeping face. A soft, muted sob escaped her and she sniffed a few times before resting her head on Byakuya's shoulder and closing her eyes in misery.

Ichigo moved closer, studying the resting noble's lovely, frowning face as he approached. He reached out, intending to lay a hand on Rukia's shoulder, but froze just short, unable to utter a sound as Byakuya's wide grey eyes opened and stared blankly ahead.

_Is he...?_

But the clan leader's eyes showed no sign of cognizance. Ichigo felt drawn forward, still fixed on Byakuya's dark eyes. And before he quite knew what was happening, he seemed to be yanked all of the way into them and he began to fall.

He let out a yelp of surprise and flash stepped wildly, coming down in an orchard of sakura and plum trees. He heard a soft sniff and blinked in surprise at the sound. Looking down, he found a little raven haired boy, kneeling in front of him and crying silently.

"What the...?"

His voice startled the boy, who turned suddenly and came to his feet, then backed away warily. Ichigo remained frozen for a moment, his eyes looking into the boy's and his expression mystified.

"Wh-who are you?" the boy asked haltingly, "How did you get here?"

"Uh...I'm Ichigo," Ichigo answered uncertainly, "Ichigo Kurosaki. I don't exactly know how I ended up here, but...are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine," the boy said, stiffening in a way that shocked the Shiba heir as he realized who he must be looking at.

_No way!_

"Byakuya?"

The boy's eyes widened.

"You know me?" he asked, frowning.

"W-well, yeah. Anyway, do you want to tell me what's wrong? Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't!" the boy insisted, "I was just..."

He paused for a moment, turning away and looking into the trees.

"I was just...th-they said that...they said it was because of me."

"Huh?" Ichigo mused, "What was because of you?"

"S-sorry, my mom just died," Byakuya explained in a calmer voice, "I don't know if you knew her, but...they said that she hasn't been the same since I was born. I heard them say that. I never heard them say that before. I didn't know. But, it's my fault."

Ichigo let out a little breath and his eyes softened.

"Byakuya," he said, moving closer, "That may be what they said, but that's not how they meant it. I'm sure they weren't saying it was your fault."

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked, turning back to look up at him, his face clouding and his eyes filling with tears again, "They said it was when I was born that she weakened. I didn't mean to, I swear! I didn't mean to hurt her! I didn't mean to make her die!"


	4. Petals on the Breeze

**Chapter 4: Petals on the Breeze**

Ichigo dropped onto his knees in the fallen petals and slipped an arm around the little boy, his expression sympathetic as Byakuya struggled to bring his burgeoning misery under control.

"Come here," the Shiba heir said kindly, coaxing the boy into a comforting embrace, "And don't blame yourself, okay? No one believes you hurt your mom. It's obvious you love her a lot."

"B-but, what they said...they said..."

"Byakuya, the truth is that if your mom got weaker after having you, it just means that she was already sick and she just got more sick. It would have happened anyway. It wasn't your fault. Trust me."

"Why should I trust you?" Byakuya asked, looking up at his through wide, teary eyes, "I don't even really know you."

"Well, I know you. And I know that you love both of your parents and you would do anything to honor them. Sometimes things like this just happen. It's not anyone's fault. I lost my mom when I was little too."

Byakuya blinked and stared at him in surprise.

"You did?"

"Yeah. My mom was really pretty and she smiled a lot. My dad and I, and my little sisters all loved her. And she wasn't just pretty, she was really brave. She was so brave that when a hollow attacked me, she died protecting me."

He heard the boy's breath catch and Byakuya's small hands held him more tightly.

"I blamed myself for a long time," Ichigo went on, "but after a while, I realized that it wasn't my fault that hollow showed up and attacked me. It just...happened, and my mom thought it was more important to protect me than it was to run away. That's when I decided that I wanted to be strong and brave like her. I was still small and I got scared sometimes, but even though my mom was gone, I still had my dad and sisters. You still have your dad, right?"

"Uh-huh," Byakuya agreed, rubbing his hand over his face and blinking several times.

"And I'll bet that he would tell you that none of this is your fault."

Byakuya considered his words quietly, breathing slowly as the wind brushed gently against their faces and made the ends of their hair flutter.

"You're right. Papa would surely say that."

"Yeah, he would," Ichigo affirmed, smiling warmly and patting the boy on the cheek, "By the way, does your dad or somebody know where you are? You're kinda far from home for a little kid, aren't you?"

Byakuya sighed and frowned.

"I can take care of myself," he said, looking away.

"There are hollows out here. Do you even have a zanpakuto yet?"

He felt mingled flares of amusement and affection at the lad's response.

"I don't need a zanpakuto to protect myself. My kido and flash step are enough protection."

"Your kido's that strong already, ne?" Ichigo chuckled, mussing the boy's hair and earning a scowl in reply, "You know, that doesn't surprise me."

"What are you doing?" Byakuya demanded, "_Nobody_ does that to me!"

"Okay, okay," Ichigo laughed, raising his hands defensively as pink reiatsu blossomed around the boy and flickered dangerously, "I get that you're strong already. And you know what, Byakuya? You're going to get a whole lot stronger."

Byakuya's dark eyes blinked and looked back at him curiously.

"You're going to become so strong that all of the shinigamis and the people of the Rukongai will know your name and fear the power in your sword," Ichigo went on, his expression growing serious and his eyes going distant and almost sad, "You will be one of the great defenders of the Seireitei, of the noble houses, even the soul king, himself."

He realized then how the boy's eyes had widened and that the swirl of power around him had faded.

"Ichigo, who are you really?" Byakuya asked, reaching up to touch his face.

The Shiba heir reclaimed his lost smile instantly.

"I'm your friend, Byakuya," he answered.

Byakuya started to respond, but his words were blocked out as blackness swirled suddenly around Ichigo and he was violently pulled away.

"Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" he howled as his body seemed to tumble wildly out of control, until he crashed down into his body and collapsed onto his knees at Byakuya's bedside.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried, dropping onto her knees beside him, "Ichigo, are you all right? What happened?"

Wordlessly, the Shiba heir rose and moved closer to the unconscious captain.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered again as the ginger haired youth gazed down into Byakuya's vacant eyes and lost expression.

"I don't actually know what happened," Ichigo confessed, "It was really weird. I was...looking into his eyes and all of a sudden...I was with him."

"You were..._with him_?" Rukia repeated, frowning.

"But he wasn't like this at all," Ichigo continued, smiling slightly as he remembered, "He was just a little kid...a really cute little kid. He didn't act so much like Byakuya. I mean, he was pretty temperamental, but I saw little things that were just like him too."

"That's pretty strange, Ichigo. Are you sure you're feeling all right? We've all been under a lot of stress since the quincies attacked."

"What? I'm not having delusions!" the Shiba heir objected hotly, "I know what I saw!"

"Calm down and don't yell," Rukia chided him, frowning in a way that reminded him instantly of the young woman's older brother, "I don't think you're delusional. I just think that you're under stress and that can cause weird things to happen. But let's not argue about it here. Even though he's unconscious, remember, Captain Hachi said he might be able to hear us."

She rose and returned to her brother's side, dropping into a chair and slipping a hand into his.

"And if you can hear me, Brother, I want to tell you that I love you. I want you to come back to us. We all fought hard to protect our home and the fighting is over now. It's time for us to rest, to heal and to be grateful that we still have our Seireitei and each other. Please wake up, Byakuya. I need you to wake up."

But Byakuya only remained almost perfectly still, his eyes empty and staring at the ceiling and his chest rising and falling slowly. Ichigo laid a hand on Rukia's shoulder as the violet eyed woman gave in to a fresh bout of tears and rested her face on Byakuya's slender, pale hand.

"Don't worry," Ichigo assured her, "Byakuya isn't going to leave us. It's like I said before, once he knew that he had survived the blast at the palace, he made up his mind to stay with us. That he's still breathing and his heart is still beating means that Byakuya's still fighting. It's fine to cry because you're scared or because you're sad he got hurt, but don't cry because you think he's going to die. He won't, Rukia."

"What makes you so sure?" Rukia sobbed, "You don't know what will happen. No one does."

"I know Byakuya," Ichigo said firmly, "He won't give up."

Ichigo sat down in the chair beside Rukia's and placed an arm around her bracingly.

"Come on, now. Don't do that. You said that he might be able to hear."

"And he might be disappointed that I wasn't stronger," Rukia concluded, sniffing and rubbing her wet eyes.

"No, baka," Ichigo said, mussing her hair as he had the young Byakuya's.

He couldn't hide a grin as his friend's face contorted into the same indignant glare that her brother's had.

_They may not have been born siblings, but there's no doubt they're alike._

"He'd be unhappy that him being like this hurt you," Ichigo finished, squeezing her shoulder gently, "Rukia, you know that if you want to do your best to help Byakuya, then the best thing you can do is to take care of yourself and not beat up on yourself while you wait for him to get better."

"Yes...I know," Rukia said dispiritedly, "And next, you're going to point out how little sleep I've gotten and you'll say I should go home and rest, right? But if I go, he'll be alone. I want to be here if he wakes up soon. Isn't that what anyone would want when someone they love gets hurt?"

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "You're right about that. So, I guess if you're going to be stubborn about it, as your friend, there's only one thing I can do."

"Don't even think about knocking me out and taking me home!" the young woman warned him, stiffening.

"I wasn't going to do that," Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head, "I thought about it, but then I thought about how I'd feel if someone did that to me and I came up with a better idea."

"Oh?" Rukia said, looking unconvinced, "And what's that?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could stay here together and take turns sitting with him. One of us can be over here, and one can climb into that bed over there and sleep."

"Would you guys mind a little bit of company?" Renji asked from the doorway.

Ichigo and Rukia's heads turned and they spotted Renji and a pale faced Tetsuya, dressed in their sleeping yukatas and standing in the doorway.

"I thought you were taking Tetsuya home to rest," Rukia chided him.

"Oh, miss _I can't leave his side for a damned second_ wants to be critical," Renji teased her.

"I couldn't make myself fall asleep," added Tetsuya, his blue eyes blinking wearily.

"I guess that all of us kinda feel the same," Ichigo acknowledged.

"What is this? A little family reunion?" asked a feminine voice from the window.

"Yoruichi," Rukia greeted her in a surprised tone as the cat woman joined them in the room.

"I came to see how our little Byakuya was doing. I heard that the quincies gave him a hard time at the palace."

"They sure tried," Ichigo remembered, "but Byakuya wasn't going to let them have their way. I think that explosion he caused must have been heard all of the way in the living world. And I know I couldn't have faced down Ywach and those others all at once. He was really courageous."

"And reckless," Yoruichi added, smiling affectionately.

"And honorable," Rukia sighed sadly.

"Have his healers said anything about his prognosis?" Yoruichi asked, sitting down in a chair.

"Just that it's hard to say what will happen at this point," Rukia explained, "There's a lot of swelling and he hasn't regained consciousness or started using his lower extremities. We just have to wait and give it time."

"I hate waiting," Renji complained.

"Like you need to tell us that," Ichigo teased.

"Shut up, asshole," the redhead snipped, half-heartedly, "You're no better at waiting than I am."

"He does have a point," Tetsuya said, smirking at Renji.

"That's enough, _you_!" the redhead complained, giving his lovely boyfriend a feigned scowl.

"What a friendly group," observed Hachi, surprising the five as he entered the room and moved forward to examine the unconscious clan leader.

"Uh, sorry Captain, Rukia apologized, "I know you said we should visit my brother in pairs, but..."

"But all of you are affected by his injury, ne? All of you are worried about him. I understand well enough," the vizard assured them, "And actually, I think it is beneficial to have some normality around him. It's hard to say exactly what might be the thing that will bring him awake again. And so, as long as you maintain a calm atmosphere, I have no objection to you all staying. Just...do not neglect yourselves. I doubt that would be helpful to him."

"Of course," Rukia agreed readily.

"Now then," said Hachi, turning an eye on Byakuya's violet eyed sister, "Byakuya is doing as well as can be expected, but I sense that you are very much in need of rest, Miss Kuchiki. If you will please lie down in that bed and rest, I am sure that your cousin and Captain Kuchiki's friends will make sure that he is well attended."

"I've been trying to get her to rest," Ichigo agreed.

"All right! All right, I'll rest," Rukia chuckled, standing and making her way to the extra bed, "Just wake me up if he shows any signs of waking up."

"We will," Tetsuya promised, claiming the seat that she had vacated.

Renji stood behind him, placing warm hands on his shoulders.

"You should be the next to use that bed after her," he advised Tetsuya.

"I will," the blue eyed noble promised, "as soon as Miss Rukia has had some rest."

"I'm holding you to that," Renji said, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

The group of friends went quiet then, listening as rain began to fall again outside the window. Ichigo and Yoruichi sat down on a small bench seat a short distance from Byakuya and the Shiba heir leaned wearily against the wall, watching with sleepy eyes as the clan leader continued to rest with his eyes open and unseeing.

"I understand it was a really tough fight in the palace," Yoruichi commented, "Things were bad enough where we were fighting, but the reiatsu echoes from the palace were damaging, even miles away."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, "Byakuya set a barrier around the area, but he warned me that it wouldn't completely shield everyone outside from the power eruptions. Still, it did help."

"It did," Yoruichi agreed.

"Yoruichi, I heard that there have been some attacks, even since we came back."

"There have been," the cat woman confirmed, "You have to realize that even though the war has ended and the quincies were defeated, there are still going to be pockets of resistance, survivors just wanting to get in a few blows before being hunted down. But the important thing to remember is that their king is gone. You eliminated him completely, something that old head captain Yamamoto was unable to do. A lot of people are very grateful to you for that, myself included."

"I just did what I had to do," Ichigo said off-handedly, "He came to Soul Society and he sent his troops out to kill thousands of shinigamis who were only here protecting their home. Whatever happened a thousand years ago, it doesn't give them the right to do that to people who weren't even alive then. I was just protecting my friends."

"Well, now we can get back to just living peaceful lives...although, how are you handling the move here? It must be hard for you to leave Karakura Town and your life there behind."

"It's not easy. I do miss my friends there. But I'm glad that I protected them. And I can see them when they come here to visit me. The new captain commander gave them passes to come here."

"That's good. I'm sure that helps ease things a little."

"Mostly, it's getting used to noble life that's hard. Funny thing is, my family's not that bad compared to some other clans."

He studied Byakuya's handsome profile for a moment.

"Byakuya probably had a pretty hard time growing up in his clan. They're way more anal than the Shiba clan...or yours, for that matter."

"They are," Yoruichi chuckled, "But Byakuya had Ginrei, who understood him pretty well. And when he got too serious, he had me to lighten things up a little."

"I don't know if Byakuya would want to be thanking you for that," Ichigo snickered, "You've told me what kinds of games you played with him."

"He always had a habit of being a little bit too cocky for his own good," Yoruichi remembered with a fond smile, "I just made sure that his ability matched his attitude. I didn't try to change him at all. Byakuya had a fire in his belly to be the strongest leader in the clan's history. Even before Soujun's death, he was committed to that. And after...he was driven by it."

"Well, it seems like he succeeded," Ichigo observed, "He's really damned strong now."

"And that strength is what is going to help him recover," Yoruichi asserted, nodding in the Kuchiki heir's direction.

The two went silent, practically dozing as Byakuya continued his slow recovery. Ichigo's eyes blinked and closed.

He opened them again to find himself in the same forest as the one he had found the child Byakuya in before. He smiled as he heard a sharp battle cry and the loud crack of a kido spell. He turned in the direction of the sound and found a slightly older child-Byakuya training alone in the forest.

The Kuchiki heir flash stepped up from the ground, then caught hold of a tree branch and launched himself forward, drawing his sword as his slender body flew through the air and making a strong downward slice and loosing another ringing cry as he landed. He noticed Ichigo suddenly and paused, frowning. Then his dark eyes lit with recognition.

"Ichigo?" he inquired curiously, "It has been a while."

"Yeah, you've grown up some."

Byakuya looked back at him appraisingly.

"I asked my dad if he knew you and he didn't. Neither did anyone else I asked. Ichigo, you said you were my friend, but...how do I know you?"

Ichigo sighed and looked down at the mossy ground.

"I noticed before that you look sad sometimes when you look at me. Why is that?" the Kuchiki heir asked.

Ichigo considered the question carefully.

"Byakuya, the truth is that...I don't know why I'm having these dreams...or visions...about your past. I know you as an adult, the leader of the Kuchiki clan and the captain of the sixth division of the Gotei 13. But for some reason, I keep getting pulled into your past. It's strange. I don't know why it's happening."

The boy looked up at him quietly with surprisingly thoughtful eyes and his words shocked Ichigo to the core.

"If you have entered my past and we are sharing this time, it is because I wanted you to see."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, stepping forward and staring harder into the young Byakuya's widened orbs, "Why do you want me to see this?"

"You said you are my friend, did you not?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah, I'm your friend."

"You must be a good friend if I want you to see so much. Ichigo..."

Ichigo felt a flutter of reiatsu touch him and he came awake again to find his friends all awake and watching him. Between Ichigo and the unconscious Kuchiki heir, a stream of pink reiatsu flowed.

"Wh-what is that?" Ichigo asked in a stunned whisper.

Tetsuya Kuchiki's hand reached out and his fingertips touched the stream lightly.

"This," he said, watching Ichigo closely, "is resonance."


	5. Resonance

**Chapter 5: Resonance**

"Resonance?" Ichigo repeated, gazing intently at the glowing stream of reiatsu that pulsed brightly between Byakuya and him, then slowly began to fade.

"Resonance is primarily a connection between souls," Tetsuya explained, "though it is common for us to also feel that some _things_ resonate with us. We might feel a connection to an item or place that is significant. But it is the resonance between us and other living beings that is most profound."

"And Byakuya and I have this resonance?"

"All souls resonate at some level," Yoruichi clarified, "and the more powerful the resonance, the stronger the connection is between them."

"My bond with Arashi, my stallion, is a perfect or true resonance because in actuality, we are one being in two physical bodies," Tetsuya went on, "but that kind of resonance occurring between two separate souls is very rare."

"And what does it mean if Byakuya and I have that kind of resonance?" Ichigo asked, blinking slowly.

"It can mean a lot of things," Yoruichi said thoughtfully, "Sometimes, it is as simple as two people being meant to share a certain time, place or circumstance. Sometimes, it is a fate the two will share or a passionate relationship."

"And that relationship can be positive or negative," Tetsuya added, "There is a strong resonance that exists between my cousin, Orochi and I, that was formed when I was a prisoner and he was my tormentor."

"So...you're saying that these resonances can be good or bad?"

"I think it's best put that they are what we make of them," Yoruichi corrected him, "The power we wield can, for example, be a good or bad thing. It is what we choose to do with it that decides its nature."

"But...if we have this resonance," Ichigo said, frowning, "then why is it just showing itself now?"

"I don't think it is _just showing itself now_," Tetsuya suggested, "You must remember how you and Byakuya met."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, shaking his head, "He almost killed me."

"It was a profound meeting," Yoruichi concluded, "and every time the two of you have crossed paths, you must have felt the strength of that bond you made that day."

"Huh, if you consider him trying to murder me where I stood any kind of bonding," Ichigo mused disbelievingly, "Sounds kinda crazy, if you ask me."

"Think of the level of emotion in all of your interactions," Yoruichi continued, "what you felt in every instance when you crossed paths. You were at cross purposes and both of you were completely committed to your paths. You told Kisuke once that when Byakuya looked at you, you felt a burning from head to toe, intense, scathing heat."

"I think that was just because the guy made it clear that he wanted really badly to kill me."

"That is a powerful negative resonance," Tetsuya informed him, "the kind that exists between my cousin, Orochi and me. For years, while I was a prisoner, Orochi tormented me, taking me from my cell and visiting atrocities on me. He completely controlled all things that touched me and he tried hard to even overtake my will. Even after Byakuya freed me, Orochi and I were drawn to each other in a negative fashion. I even, at one time, left the safety of my cousin's protection and nearly became Orochi's slave again, so strong were the wicked emotions between us. Make no mistake, resonances can be beautiful and fulfilling, but they can also be devastating. It is what we make of them when we become aware of their strength that decides."

"And you're saying that they can change over time?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you think?" Yoruichi asked pointedly, "Byakuya wanted with everything in him to destroy you. He swung his sword at you with that intent and he almost did. But you lived. And not only did you live, you returned to him. And when you did, you didn't attack him with the aim of killing him, Ichigo. You wanted to stop him from killing Rukia...and Byakuya, for all that he had convinced himself to kill her, wanted to be stopped. He couldn't just lay down his sword. Trapped between his own heart and the will of the clan, he had no choice but to oppose you."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I am saying that when Byakuya tried to kill you and you didn't die, the resonance between you began to shift. You surprised him by living, by evolving and growing stronger. And with each step, each battle, each victory, you strengthened Byakuya's faith in you. By the time you crossed swords with him on Sokyoku Hill, some part of Byakuya knew that you were able to free him."

"But...he still tried to kill me."

"Of course he did," Yoruichi agreed, "Byakuya had made a promise to obey the laws of nobility and those laws chose his path for him. He lost control of his own choices, because he foolishly gave up the right to make them and his path was chosen for him. Your will shattering his was the only thing that could set his choices back in his own hands."

"You didn't just save Rukia that day," Tetsuya said quietly, "You saved Byakuya. And after that, his faith in you continued to grow."

"Despite him always brushing me off and telling me to go back to the world of the living," Ichigo remembered, shaking his head, "That doesn't sound like a connection."

"Come on, Ichigo," Yoruichi chided him, "What do you expect from a prideful person like Byakuya...to oppose you as he did and to have that pride crushed. It was painful for him to even look at you after that, because every time he did, he was reminded of his failures. Still, our failures exist to move us forward, and gradually the sting of the constant reminders receded. As you continued to cross paths and work together, Byakuya's faith in your strong will increased...until he was able to trust you to be the one to defeat Sousuke Aizen...until just hearing that you were coming to Soul Society to protect it from the quincies was enough to sustain him through injuries that should have been the end of him...until he knew that you could defeat Ywach and he was willing to sacrifice his own life just to give you that opening you needed. Ichigo, don't you see? This resonance didn't just appear. It has evolved from you two being enemies and trying to destroy each other...to this."

"But what is _this_?" Ichigo asked in a frustrated tone, looking down into Byakuya's unseeing eyes.

"Don't you understand?" Tetsuya queried, "Ichigo, it is what you make of it. Even now, even as helpless as he is, his heart is reaching out to yours. What you do will continue to shape the nature of what is between you."

"You say that he's trying to reach out to me?"

"Yes," Yoruichi said with certainty, "The question is, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Ichigo answered in a frustrated tone, "I don't know what to do. I know I don't want him to die. I know I want him to get well. But I don't have any control over his injuries and I can't heal him. So, what can I do?"

"I don't know the answer to that," Tetsuya sighed softly, "I only trust there is an answer. And the only way to find it is to listen to your heart and make what choices present themselves to you. You are used to doing that, ne?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I still don't see how anything I'm doing is going to make a difference. I'm just having these weird dreams or visions about his past. How is that going to change anything?"

"I don't think any of us are going to be able to answer that, even if we stay up all night," Renji yawned, "Some of us should get some sleep."

"I slept a little already," Rukia said, glancing at her blue-eyed cousin, "but Tetsuya looks as though he might fall over any minute."

"Oh, I don't think I can fall asleep," Tetsuya replied, shaking his head, "I have been trying all night."

"You could try a little of this," Renji offered, smirking and holding out a cup he had been drinking from, "It's green tea...with a little something to take the edge off."

"You fool, Tetsuya doesn't drink that stuff," Rukia chided him, "You remember what happened at the holiday banquet when someone slipped some into the punch bowl?"

"Yeah," Renji chuckled, watching as Tetsuya accepted the cup from his hand and took a sip, "He didn't even have that much and he still passed out."

"Well, it is as good a way as any right now, I suppose," the blue eyed noble sighed, taking another sip.

"That should be enough," Renji said, taking the cup from his hand and setting it aside.

He sat down in the chair beside Tetsuya's and coaxed the noble into resting his head on the redhead's offered shoulder. Warm, rough fingers ran through the wavy lengths of Tetsuya's raven colored hair and the noble's eyes went hazy, then blinked warningly.

"You okay?"

"F-fine," Tetsuya mumbled wearily, "Just a bit dizzy."

"Close your eyes and get some sleep, okay?" Renji urged him.

"Man, he really is sensitive, ne?" Ichigo laughed softly, "not at all like you, huh?"

"Shut up," Renji said off-handedly, holding Tetsuya against him as the noble began to drift off.

"I guess opposites really do attract," the ginger haired man laughed.

"That is what Byakuya said," Tetsuya mumbled suddenly, "when I asked him if he was in love with you."

"What?" the Shiba heir inquired, scowling as he realized that the noble had fallen asleep, "Hey, Tetsuya!"

"Keep it down, will you?" Renji complained, lifting his senseless boyfriend and carrying him to the extra bed, "He's out, okay?"

"Come on! He just said that...!"

Yoruichi and Rukia exchanged amused glances and giggled.

"What? You guys don't really think that Byakuya's attracted to me, do you? I mean, the guy tried to kill me! He always tells me that I'm in the way and he..."

"Well, it would make sense of what we saw a little while ago," Yoruichi concluded.

"But...Byakuya was married to a woman," Ichigo objected.

"What's the matter?" Rukia said, arching an eyebrow, "You never heard of someone being bisexual?"

"W-well...but..." Ichigo stammered, prompting another round of giggles from the two women.

"Will you guys knock that off," Renji admonished them from where he had laid down next to his sleeping boyfriend, "Some of us are trying to get some sleep over here."

"Renji, did Byakuya ever tell _you_ he was bisexual...or interested in me?"

"Huh, think for a minute before asking me something stupid like that. Captain Kuchiki's a really private person. He wouldn't just talk to anyone about something like that."

"No," Ichigo mused more softly, glancing back at the unconscious clan leader, then back at Tetsuya, "That's something he'd only tell someone really, really close to him."

"Calm down, okay?" Rukia sighed, "Even if my brother _was_ interested in you that way, it doesn't change his condition."

"No, but it might explain why he would be resonating with me like he is."

"Maybe," Yoruichi yawned, "But, if you ask me, rather than blustering about and yelling about it, you should try to think about what that means. Quiet down and give it some thought. It's not like there's any rush, right? He's not going anywhere and, from the looks of things, neither are you."

"No. He's my friend. I'm staying," Ichigo said resolutely.

"That just leaves one question," Rukia said, her expression solemn.

"Oh? What's that."

Rukia's lips twitched and curved upward into a smirk.

"Do you like him back?"

"What?" Ichigo squawked, "What the hell kinda question is that?"

"Calm down. I was just teasing you."

"Well, cut it out. That's not funny!"

"Are you saying you _don't_ like him that way?" Rukia asked, crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow.

"Geez, it's a little unfair asking me a question like that when first of all, we don't even _know_ if Tetsuya was telling the truth or just too out of it to know what he was saying and secondly, I've had about two seconds to think about what that means!"

"He's right. You should leave him alone to think about it," Yoruichi said, giving Ichigo a closer look, "Rukia, why don't we get a little fresh air and give Ichigo some time alone?"

"What about them?" Rukia asked, indicating the two men in the other bed.

"They look like they're out and I think Ichigo and Byakuya should be alone for a while, don't you? Who knows? Maybe it will make some kind of difference."

Rukia frowned and looked from Ichigo to her brother.

"Oh...fine, I guess. I could use something to drink, I suppose."

Rukia rose from her seat and followed Yoruichi out the door, leaving Ichigo standing near the unresponsive captain and looking down into his dark eyes thoughtfully. He sat down in the chair that Rukia had vacated and took the clan leader's limp, cool hand in his.

"This isn't about _that_, okay?" he said guardedly, "I just want to know why you're doing this...and if there's a way it can help to bring you back. More important than anything, you're my friend and I want you to be okay. So, for now, I'll forget what your cousin said and just let you speak to me however you can."

He leaned forward and closed his eyes, resting his head on the noble's shoulder and emptying his mind. For several minutes, all he was aware of was how quiet it had gotten and how he could feel the gentle throbs of Byakuya's beating heart against the side of his face. Slowly, a warmth seemed to wrap itself around him and he was drawn away again, lifted briefly and dropped down into a chill, rainy forest. He recognized it as the place where he had seen Byakuya before and looked around to try to spot the little boy. For a long time, he saw nothing but dark forest and heard little more than the drip of the rain coming down through the thick trees. In moments, he was soaked to the skin and shivering, but he didn't even register the discomfort.

_Where are you?_

A flash step sounded and Ichigo got a glimpse of what looked to be a teenaged girl with long black hair lifted and restrained in a high ponytail. Then he spotted a flicker of pink reiatsu around the person's hands and caught a breath of sakura.

_Is that Byakuya? He's older. But last time, he looked like he had aged a little too. Huh..._

Putting his thoughts aside, Ichigo flash stepped after, calling the noble's name and trying to get him to stop.

But Byakuya neither stopped nor slowed, nor even acknowledged he was there. The Kuchiki heir continued in blistering flash steps, heading away from the Kuchiki estate and out into the edges of the Rukongai.

"Byakuya!"

The rain came down harder, making it difficult to see and slowing him as he tried to follow. He nearly lost sight of the other youth in the darkness and raised his own speed dangerously to close the distance. He saw a flash of pink in the trees ahead of him and heard Byakuya give a howling battle cry.

Ichigo reached the place where the noble was and slid to a stop just short, watching as the teen grabbed the hollow he was fighting and threw it back hard against a tree. He blazed forward and dragged the creature to its feet, gripping it by the throat and glaring into its widened golden eyes.

"Tell me where he is!" the noble screamed, "You tell me the name of the one who killed him or I'll go on killing you until I've killed every hollow that exists!"

"You're crazy! I don't know which one of our brethren killed that shinigami. How would I know that?"

_"One of you_ must know!" Byakuya insisted, his eyes glowing red with rage as he clenched the hollow's throat more tightly until the creature simply groaned and evaporated.

"Byakuya!"

The Kuchiki heir ignored him and burst into flash steps, racing through the forest and honing in on the next group of hollow presences. His sword glowed pink and he attacked without warning, slaughtering half of the group and barely slowing as the rest of the group brought their weapons to bear.

_Damn, there's too many of them. What is he doing?_

Ichigo flash stepped towards them, calling his swords to his hands and swinging them at the nearest enemies as he entered the clearing. To his surprise, the blades passed through the hollows as though they weren't there.

"What?" he hissed, reeling as he saw the noble teen take a heavy blow to the midsection and go crashing through the trees, "Damn it! Byakuya!"

The teen's body struck the ground forcefully, but somehow curled into a roll and he returned to his feet just in time to thwart the claws of the hollows that had followed him. Senbonzakura sliced through several before the remaining hollows closed in on the noble again, forcing him back and cornering him. The bloodied noble and the hollows stood, facing each other and breathing hard.

"You were a fool to come out here alone, _boy_!" the strongest looking hollow snapped, moving forward, "There are more than enough of us here to make an end of you. Why did you leave yourself open like this? You made it easy for us. Tell me why?"

Byakuya loosed a small flutter of reiatsu that resonated somewhat differently than his own.

"I am looking for the hollow that killed the man with that reiatsu. Tell me where it is and I will have no reason to continue killing all of you."

"Arrogant _child_!" the hollow sneered, "Your sword may be powerful, but it will not save you against all of us. You will only join that man in death!"

"Then, _so be it_!" roared Byakuya, his eyes blazing as he threw himself against the hollows.

"No, don't!" Ichigo cried, watching in horror and unable to do anything to stop what was about to happen.

Byakuya's sword flashed, then melted into a sea of petal blades that tore at the horde of hollows as he struck out wildly with his hands and feet. Blood exploded all around them, raining down on the hollows and the crazed noble prince as their bodies entangled and tore at each other.

A skeletal hand wrapped around Byakuya's throat and hollow laughter rang out louder than a crack of thunder in the storm.

"I told you what would happen," the hollow snarled, glaring into Byakuya's maddened eyes. You are going to _die_, boy!"

A scathing flash step sounded and Byakuya suddenly disappeared from the hollow's grasp. Ichigo recognized the reiatsu immediately and followed as the one who had stolen the Kuchiki heir's injured body from the hollows continued to make a hasty retreat.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo said tentatively, watching as the Shihoin princess found a safe place, far from the hollows, then laid the injured teen on his back near a small brook.

But as with the hollows, Yoruichi couldn't seem to hear him at all.

"Little fool," the cat woman chided Byakuya, "They could have killed you."

"What do _you_ know, you beastly _werebitch_!" Byakuya seethed, sitting up and leaning away from her, "For all you pretended to be his friend, I don't see _you_ doing anything to avenge him!"

"Is that why you did this?" Yoruichi asked, looking back in the direction of the hollows, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that hollow deserved to die. That's what I was thinking!" Byakuya said hotly.

_Whoa!_ Ichigo mused inwardly, _I don't think I've ever seen him like that. And this kind of reckless vendetta? That's really not like him._

"Hold still," Yoruichi said, frowning, "You're bleeding really badly. We don't have to talk about this right now, but at least let me heal you. You're going to scare the life out of your attendant when you go home."

Byakuya let out a hissing breath, but settled slightly and let her move in close again.

"Look," the Shihoin heir went on, "I know this is really hard for you. We all loved Soujun, but this isn't the way to honor his memory, and you of all people know that."

Ichigo heard a very soft catching of breath.

"What do you expect me to do?" Byakuya managed in a tormented voice.

"I know you can't do _this_. Not if you killed every hollow in Hueco Mundo or even found the one that took your father's life...not even then, Byakuya. This isn't just reckless, it is destructive."

"What's left to destroy?" Byakuya asked in a broken whisper, "Everything is gone."

"That's not true. You have a grandfather who is mourning the loss of his son. Do you think Ginrei feels this an ounce less than you do? That he doesn't want to go out and slaughter the hollow that took his son away? He is hurting as much as you are and if you had an ounce of sense, you'd be home with him and not out here trying to add to his misery by getting yourself killed too!"

Byakuya's reiatsu flared ominously, but gritted his teeth furiously and said nothing.

"You know I am right. Just stop this. Go home, Byakuya. Mourn your losses, but don't let them destroy you."

"Shut up!" the teen seethed, "I don't need _you_ to tell me that!"

He disappeared in a flash step, leaving the purple haired girl looking after him and sighing heavily.

"Baka..."

Ichigo was surprised to find it easy to follow Byakuya's reiatsu to where the teen slowed down and took refuge beneath a small group of sakura trees. He knelt on the ground beneath the trees, looking up at the cloudy sky and watching the lightning illuminate the falling rain. Ichigo moved closer and watched as Byakuya remained still and quiet, looking upward.

"Did you know?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Ichigo blundered, startled at being caught off guard.

"When you appeared when I was younger, you knew, didn't you? Why didn't you say anything?"

Ichigo took a steadying breath and moved forward to join the noble on the rain drenched ground.

"It wouldn't have mattered," he explained.

"How can you say that?"

"It wouldn't have mattered, because we are still in your past, Byakuya. What's going on here...already happened. Telling you wouldn't have helped. I don't know why this is all happening and I know it's painful for you to go back here."

He paused and slid a hand into Byakuya's.

"But you're not alone."

Byakuya made a soft, surprised inhale.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"What you just said," Byakuya mused, looking at him through sad but touched eyes, "You said I'm not alone...but...when this happened before..._I was_."


	6. The Place of Noble Pain

**Chapter 6: The Place of Noble Pain**

"You don't really think you were alone before, do you?" Ichigo asked, studying Byakuya's blood splashed face, "What about Yoruichi? I know she annoys you, but she did just save your life."

"_And _scolded me like I was a child," the teen added indignantly.

"I think you scared her by being so reckless," Ichigo concluded, "But even if not her, you have your grandfather, and what about Tetsuya?"

Byakuya frowned curiously.

"Who?"

"Oh," the Shiba heir said, "S-sorry, you must not have met him yet. But that's not the important thing. What's important is that there are people around you who care about you and only want to help you."

"Yes, I understand," Byakuya sighed, "But don't you ever have times when you are surrounded by people, even people who you care about and who return your feelings of affection...but even in their midst, you feel as though you are somehow disconnected? I ask because although I see people around me and I hear the things they say, I don't feel any comfort...any connection. It is like my heart has gone numb, Ichigo. Even now, speaking to you, you look faded and your voice is harder to hear."

He paused, searching for words and watching in silence as Ichigo's hand touched his cheek gently. Byakuya's eyes widened and a look of distress began to overtake his normally stoic features.

"What is happening, Ichigo? Are you disappearing?"

"No," Ichigo answered instantly, placing his hands on the other youth's face and looking deeply into his dark, tormented eyes, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Byakuya, even if you can't see me or we can't hear each other, I'm still here, do you understand? You wanted me here for a reason and you and I are going to figure out why. Trust me, okay?"

"I trust you."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say more, but felt himself pulled away and spun around wildly.

"What the...? Whoa!"

He crashed down again and found himself collapsed on the stone floor of a large gathering chamber.

"Huh?" he mused, sitting up and scratching his head as he scanned the room.

Ahead of him, twelve dark haired, well dressed men and women sat around a large table that dominated the center of the room. At the head of the table, two more aged men stood as though addressing them. Behind the Shiba heir, on the edges of the room, a scattering of what seemed to be a mixture of visitors and attendants sat in chairs that encircled the chamber.

"I wonder where Byakuya went?" he whispered, righting himself and standing.

He moved closer, unseen by the people in the chamber.

_Is that...old man Ginrei? I saw a portrait of him when I was at Kuchiki Manor, but..._

"You asked for evidence and now you have undeniable proof. I am in agreement with those of you who question my grandson's methods, but given the facts, we cannot deny justice to those who were taken from their homes and, without trial, cast into darkness and, in many cases, death."

"I agree that we should certainly look into the matter," said one of the men seated at the table, "but I think we must insist that the heir be cautioned that he cannot proceed so heedlessly. The boy becomes more willful by the moment, it seems. He is very powerful and will make a great leader someday if his vices are curbed now, but..."

"You stray from the point of this meeting," Ginrei went on.

"We understand your concern about the rumors of the prison," a stately woman at the table answered, "and as Councilor Hisoka has said, we will look into it."

"I did not ask you here to have you agree to look into it," Ginrei said solemnly, "but to announce to the council that, at this very moment, due to information gathered that indicated that prisoners in that place are in immediate danger, I have sent Byakuya and a unit of fighters to _assess the situation_ and to intervene if necessary."

"What?" several of the gathered councilors exclaimed.

"That's madness!"

"Without council approval, you...?"

"This is unbelievable!"

"This is an urgent situation," Ginrei said sternly, power flaring and making his grey eyes glow warningly.

"This is another sign that you are being too lenient with that boy!" one of the male councilors snapped angrily, "That's what this is about, isn't it?"

"No, Isas," Ginrei said, shaking his head, "Byakuya is, I will admit, a person who is sometimes reckless in his decisions, but no more so than any other young boy. He will grow wiser with time. But setting that aside, there is a battle going on at the prison and I must take my leave of you."

Ichigo flash stepped to follow as the old man concluded his remarks to the Kuchiki elders, then left the building and hastily moved to a group of horsemen who waited for him.

"Has word come from Itamigiri?" he asked one of the men.

"We just received a hell butterfly," the man answered, "The heir's group has reached the prison and they are in position."

"Then, we need to go quickly!"

Ichigo felt himself being torn away and just managed to brace himself as he was dropped down onto a grassy, tree spotted hill, under a dark, clouded sky that had blotted out the light of the moon and stars.

"Damn!" he muttered, looking around and locating a group of hooded men and women crouched among the trees and rocks.

He felt Byakuya's presence and moved towards it, pausing to catch the teen's eyes. To his surprise, the youth gave no reaction to him being there.

"Byakuya?"

He moved closer to the group, unsurprised that the others did not see him, but mystified as to why it seemed Byakuya hadn't either.

"What's going on?"

He almost jumped out of his skin as the Kuchiki heir passed and breathed a few words in his ear.

"I just didn't want them to think I'm crazy, talking to people who aren't there," he whispered, "although it was harder to see you. Perhaps it's the darkness. Follow me, but don't distract me."

The group spread out carefully and crept forward, closing in on the black stone fortress ahead of them. They stopped just short of the gates, several of them taking careful aim on the guards that stood at the gates and on the high stone walls. But just as Byakuya gathered himself to give them the signal to attack, a lone, glowing streak of red kido flew into the sky from somewhere within the fortress.

Byakuya stiffened in reaction.

"What the...?"

"We've been betrayed!" hissed the furious heir, "Attack now! We must get in quickly!"

Kido blasts erupted all around Ichigo and he almost lost sight of Byakuya as the teen flash stepped wildly, taking aim on the hard iron gates and blasting them into shards. The rescuers swarmed into the prison courtyard, taking down the guards with deadly accuracy as screams and explosions sounded within the prison.

Byakuya loosed a blast that incinerated the heavy iron doors and the rescuers burst forward, spilling into the prison corridors and racing towards the cells where the prisoners were being kept. Screams of the injured and dying rang in their ears as they arrived at their destination to find guards running down the rows of cells, loosing kido on the thin, powerless men, women and children trapped inside. Byakuya left the main group to fight off the guards and raced through the corridors, striking at more sentries that were slaying other groups of prisoners without challenge. Blazes of blue light exploded from the enraged heir's hands, blasting the men off their feet, then shattering the cell doors and freeing the ones within.

"Run!" he commanded them, "Go towards the main gates!"

He continued in his heedless path with Ichigo a step behind as his dark eyes scanned the cells as though looking for something. He inhaled sharply as he turned a corner and found another guard firing into one of the cells. A boy's scream sounded as Byakuya drew his sword and sliced the guard's body cleanly in half. His sword hand shaking, he turned to look into the cell, a shudder going through him as he stared down at two thin collapsed boys.

"Oh no..." he murmured, moving forward through the ruined doorway and dropping to his knees on the filthy cell floor, "Don't be..."

Byakuya went silent as a soft, heartbroken sob leaked out from underneath the body of the boy that laid partially on top of another. He gently moved the deceased boy and helped the other boy sit up.

"N-naoki!" sobbed the surviving boy, scrambling to his cellmate's side, "Naoki, no!"

Kido blasts shook the corridor and the sounds of battle drew nearer.

"We must leave this place," Byakuya told the youth in a soft, but insistent voice, "It isn't safe."

"B-but Naoki!" the boy objected, his wide blue eyes fixing on Byakuya's and freezing the Kuchiki heir in place, "I can't leave him!"

Byakuya looked down at the fallen youth and his eyes saddened.

"Please! He saved my life. I can't..."

"I will bring him," Byakuya said, lifting the dead boy into his arms.

"But how will you fight?"

"I will manage. But first, will you tell me your name?"

A small sad smile found its way onto Ichigo's lips as the boy answered.

"My name is Tetsuya. I am Tetsuya Kuchiki."

"And your parents?"

"Takao and Kiko Kuchiki," Tetsuya answered, his voice still shaking.

"And where are they being held?"

Tetsuya's eyes closed for a moment and his voice shook harder.

"S-sir, they are dead. My father was executed years ago and my mother died of illness last year."

Tetsuya paused at the tormented look that flashed on Byakuya's face, then gasped in surprise.

"Y-you...you are _him_?"

"I am Byakuya."

Tetsuya collapsed at the Kuchiki heir's feet.

"Lord Byakuya!"

"Get up!" Byakuya cautioned him, "And come with me quickly. We've been betrayed. We have get out of here!"

Byakuya rested Naoki's body over his shoulder and led Tetsuya out of the cellblock. As they emerged, a kido strike shattered the stone just in front of the Kuchiki heir, forcing him to take Tetsuya to the ground as he fired back at their attacker. The ground rocked under their feet and dust and shale rained down on them. A stinging scent rose up sharply, making the thin boy at Byakuya's side cringe.

"F-fire!" he mouthed in dismay.

"They are burning the prison," Byakuya said woodenly, "They don't want there to be any evidence. But it doesn't matter. We're getting out of here."

They fled swiftly, Tetsuya's shaky legs evidencing surprising strength. They found a place where the walls had collapsed and crawled through the broken stone to escape onto the hillside. All at once, a battle cry sounded and a maddened guard charged at them from out of a cluster of fallen stone, firing kido at them before Byakuya could react.

Ichigo watched in wonder as Tetsuya's blue eyes flared with sudden, intense blue light and something huge and dark rose up between the boys and their attacker.

"Arashi?" Ichigo whispered, staring breathlessly as the stallion erupted from Tetsuya's body and loosed a sea of ice blades that swallowed up the guard, leaving the escape path open.

Wordlessly, Byakuya threw Naoki's body across the horse's back and lifted Tetsuya up, then flash stepped up to join them. Arashi reared and screamed, then raced away, leaving Ichigo gazing after them. He started to follow, but was swept forward and deposited again in the chambers of the Kuchiki elders, where Byakuya stood, formally dressed, pale and quiet as the elders berated him.

"Recklessness! Sheer and utter lawlessness!" snapped one of the men.

"How many of our pureblood brethren did you sacrifice, trying to save that useless bunch of _mixed blood trash_?" another hissed scathingly.

"Despite our understanding of the urgency of the situation," Head Councilor Nori said, his aged eyes sad, "you did break several laws in storming the prison. I think what my colleagues want is some assurance that this kind of action will not happen again."

Byakuya's body shook slightly, but he stiffened against the emotion and stared back at the elders unrepentantly.

"I will never fail to act when the lives of our family members are threatened, even if it is by our own treacherous kin!"

"I see," said Councilor Isas, "But you should tread more carefully. Remember that you have no proof but the word of those slaves you rescued to support your cause right now."

"I understand," Byakuya said, his slender form calming and his hands unclenching, "I did break several clan laws and some of my team was lost in the storming of Itamigiri. As penance, I will allow the council to choose my punishment. If you wish me removed as heir, I will accept it. If you wish me beaten or executed, I will obey."

"Your _obedience_ comes a little late," Councilor Isas seethed.

"But," said Head Councilor Nori, "rest assured this council is wise enough to know that even in your arrogance and recklessness, you did act honorably to save those wrongfully imprisoned. And we would gain nothing by losing the promise of your leadership in the future. What we need is an assurance that this kind of act will not be repeated."

Byakuya paused, then let out a long,soft sigh.

"If this council will promise me that they will diligently pursue leads to any additional instances of such places as this imprisoning innocent people, I will give my promise not to circumvent the council's wishes on the matter again."

"I don't think that's enough of an assurance," Isas said, scowling, "This boy shows nothing but disregard for the authority of this council. He needs some kind of punishment!"

"And you think that the failure of my mission, the loss of the people that I went to save is not punishment enough?" Byakuya asked softly, "My father's most loved cousin and his wife _died _in that place. All that was left of Takao, one of the pureblooded sons you so vehemently defend, was a mixed blood son who has been a prisoner all of his life when he never committed a crime of any kind! I may not have the proof you asked for about everything that happened in that place, but I brought proof before you of this!"

"What? The word of that little lying wretch?" Isas steamed, "What proof is his word?"

"I meant this," Byakuya said, withdrawing a small, partially burnt stack of papers, "These are records of prisoners taken into the prison and Takao and Kiko Kuchiki are listed here. Also, you will find a record of Tetsuya's birth in the prison. In addition, a clan healer has confirmed a match between Tetsuya's blood and reiatsu and samples of Takao's that were taken from some of his belongings. There is no question about what happened in the case of our cousin."

"And where is the boy?" asked Councilor Arisu, turning a curious eye on Byakuya.

"He is recovering at Kuchiki Manor," Byakuya answered, "When he is well enough, our cousin, Sadao, has said that he will take Tetsuya into his subfamily. I am granting him family status...Tetsuya and all of the survivors."

"You go too far!"

"You say I go too far?" Byakuya said, glaring at the gathered elders, "Our pureblooded kin who claim to be law abiding members of this clan imprisoned and tortured people who never did any wrong. If you think me a monster for ending their treachery, then name your punishment. I will accept it gladly. Let the hatred those people felt fall on me!"

Nori cleared his throat softly.

"I don't think that is necessary," he said, glancing at his colleagues, "I think that we can trust that you will be more forthcoming with your plans next time and that we will not have a repeat of this."

"That is a fair expectation," Byakuya agreed.

He turned on his heel and exited the chamber, leaving the elders staring after him.

"Damn," Ichigo greeted him as the Kuchiki heir strode out of the council hall, "I've been told you were different when you were younger, but...wow..."

"Are you disappointed?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"No," Ichigo said, moving closer and earning a curious stare as he slipped an arm around the surprised teen, "I think you're amazing. I think I have an amazing, wonderful, beautiful friend in you."

"Ichigo," Byakuya said, looking into the Shiba heir's golden brown eyes, "it's getting harder to see you...to feel your presence here. I noticed it before, but it's even more obvious now. What do you think is happening?"

"I don't know," Ichigo confessed, bringing his face closer to the Kuchiki heir's, "but it will be okay. I promise."

"I feel like every day...every time I cross them, I don't know, I lose a little bit of myself. I don't know if that makes sense to you."

"Maybe. You're at odds with them a lot, but they're still your family. It's go to be hard for you."

"I understand why there are rules," Byakuya went on, "and I do try to follow them, but sometimes it's painful to be that way. I don't want to dishonor my parents...my grandfather, but I can't just stand by and let atrocities and hatred tear us apart from the inside. I don't think that serves anyone's best interests...no matter that they do count the mixed bloods as _inferior_. It makes me angry, Ichigo. And I am not going to let this be the end of it."

"What do you mean?"

"They want to treat the mixed bloods as lower family members...slaves. But I am going to show them how foolish that is," the Kuchiki heir said, his eyes hardening, "I am going to train Tetsuya myself. I feel that he could be strong. They want to keep him weak, but I won't allow it. I will make him strong. He will have such strength, he won't need me to defend him anymore. He will...!"

Byakuya paused, then let out a wounded breath.

"You see, Ichigo?" he said, shaking his head, "I _try_ to be obedient, but sometimes I just can't. I couldn't live with myself."

"No," Ichigo agreed, holding him more tightly, "because your heart won't let you!"

"Do you think that's why?" the Kuchiki heir asked, his hands tightening where they held on to Ichigo's arms, "Is that why I'm having more trouble seeing you? Am I losing my heart, Ichigo?"

The issuance of his name in Byakuya's voice seemed to echo in Ichigo's ears as he woke to find his head still rested on Byakuya's shoulder. He sat up and stretched, breathing in deeply, then losing his breath completely as Byakuya's eyes blinked slowly and crawled painfully slowly to meet his. At first, they only looked back at him blankly, then a flash of recognition registered and Byakuya's fingers moved faintly.

"Byakuya!"

For one moment, he felt the full presence of the clan leader, then his eyes closed and his fingers went limp and still again.

"H-hey," Ichigo said, his heart pounding.

He jumped up and ran out of the room, returning a moment later with Hanataro and Rukia and Yoruichi on his heels.

"He looked at me and he moved his fingers!" Ichigo reported excitedly, "I think he's waking up!"

Hanataro moved to Byakuya's bedside and examined him carefully for several long minutes.

"He is still unconscious," the healer reported.

"But he looked at me like he knew me!" Ichigo objected.

"And he may well have been aware of you," Hanataro agreed, "He may come in and out of consciousness for a while. It is a good sign. Don't worry. He is going to wake up soon, Ichigo."

"Yeah," the Shiba heir sighed, looking crestfallen, "I know. I just...thought that..."

"It's a good thing, Ichigo," the healer assured him, "It's a very good sign. You shouldn't be disappointed. I think it won't be much longer."

"Okay," Ichigo managed, surprised at the pain that seemed to clench at his insides, "Thanks."

"You look pretty shaken up," Rukia commented, sitting down next to him as Ichigo returned to Byakuya's side, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Ichigo assured her, "It's him I'm worried about. He said he's having trouble seeing me when we're in those dreams. I don't know what it means, Rukia...if it's a good or a bad thing. But I don't know how it could be a good thing when it made him..."

"When it made him what?" asked Yoruichi, "What happened this time, Ichigo?"

"His hands were shaking," Ichigo remembered, the odd chill returning to the pit of his stomach, "I think he was afraid."

"That actually makes a little bit of sense," Yoruichi said, earning a look of surprise from the Shiba heir, "After all, Byakuya's clan firmly believes that it is the responsibility of the noble class to set an example for all shinigamis."

"Yeah, I know, but..."

"I wasn't there when Byakuya went up against the elders over Tetsuya and later, Hisana and Rukia. But how hard do you imagine it was to stomach the idea that he was expected to view those three, who he loved, as _lesser_? I think what happened is that eventually what was expected and what was in his heart collided and the result was that promise he made to his parents."

"Then, he was right? What he was so worried about was what happened?"

"Think about what you felt when his sword cut you down, Ichigo," Yoruichi urged him, "Think carefully."

Ichigo strained his mind, forcing himself back into that moment and feeling his friends' eyes that watched him.

"I don't know," Ichigo whispered, confusion fogging his vision, "I didn't feel hatred or anger, nothing like that. When Byakuya tried to kill me...I just felt _emptiness_..._cold_. When I was with him this time, he was worried that he might be losing his heart. Do you think that's what happened?"

He didn't wait for an answer, but took Byakuya's hand in his and whispered into the clan leader's ear.

"You listen to me. You're wrong. There's no way in hell you're losing your heart, okay? I think that the reason you pulled me into your past...is to help you find it. And I think once you do, it will help you find your way back to us. Hang in there, all right? It's going to be okay. Even if you stop hearing my voice, even if you can't see me, I'll still be there, Byakuya. I promise! I swear it!"


	7. The Rebellion

**Chapter 7: The Rebellion**

Ichigo became aware again suddenly, sliding easily from sleep into Byakuya's mind. At home now with the feeling of connection he had with the clan leader, he only looked around questioningly to determine where he was and finding himself in the familiar forest near Kuchiki Manor, he headed in the direction he sensed Byakuya's reiatsu.

The hour was still early and the area was chilly and heavily misted, slightly dulling the sounds of clashing metal that led him towards the place where the Kuchiki heir fought. But despite the sounds, Byakuya's reiatsu was focused and calm, rather than heightened and threatening, telling Ichigo that it was likely that the young man was training. He reached the top of a cliff that overlooked a lovely waterfall as well as a gently misted lake and calm meadow, and found Byakuya looking taller and more mature. His sparring partner, too, was immediately familiar, although Tetsuya's small form had grown and filled out notably. His reiatsu had strengthened respectably, although he still had a more delicate look about him that Ichigo thought sadly, must have been due to the trials of his early life.

But however weak Tetsuya had been when rescued from the prison, he now radiated strength more on the level of what the Shiba heir knew the young man's ability to be. And where he had been but a ragged, nearly powerless boy upon Ichigo's last visit, there was nothing weak about him as he dodged Byakuya's swift strikes, countering with sword and kido, managing to read his cousin's movements swiftly and launching his own attacks as the two flash stepped wildly around the meadow, their reiatsu flaring impressively. Ichigo sat down beneath one of the trees, watching silently as the two worked together.

"Your flash step is faster," Byakuya panted, "but you are still trying to take me head on, Cousin. You are smaller and lighter than me."

"Which should mean I would be faster," Tetsuya replied, dodging a hissing slice, "b-but you are still faster than me."

"You are already able to use kido to reinforce your strikes," Byakuya counseled him, "but you must be lighter in your stances and better at redirecting the energy of my strikes. Don't take them head on, but from one side or the other so that you can push them away without needing to use so much force."

"Hai!" Tetsuya managed, flash stepping back, then circling until Byakuya flash stepped forward to make his next attack.

"That was better," Byakuya complimented him as Tetsuya practiced the move several times, "Time then to move on to the release of our weapons."

Senbonzakura glowed a bright pink in Byakuya's hand, then the bladed petals started to flutter about without the young man speaking a word. As the petals gathered and swelled around the two, Tetsuya's blade flashed a bright blue and twenty or so copies of the younger Kuchiki exploded from his body and began to advance on Byakuya. Ichigo shook his head appreciatively as Tetsuya shifted between the copies, managing several sword and kido strikes before all of his waterforms were destroyed.

He felt a flicker of concern for Tetsuya, but it disappeared swiftly as the mist, thickened by the destruction of Tetsuya's icy waterforms, created frost that coated many of the incoming petals, slowing them enough to allow the younger Kuchiki to escape them. Kido exploded from Tetsuya's hand and he followed, moving in close to attack with his sword as Byakuya called out another wave of petals that forced him slowly back. Tetsuya employed several more strategically placed waterforms he had set while attacking and threw himself at Byakuya from multiple directions, held off each time by his cousin's quick reflexes. By the end of the exchange, both young men were panting and sweaty, and small cuts leaked blood onto their fine, white skin. Still, neither seemed fazed at all as Byakuya halted them for a moment and looked at Tetsuya with an appraising gaze.

"I think you are ready, Tetsuya," he said quietly, loosing his glowing pink reiatsu around him.

Tetsuya gave no answer, but blue light flared up around his smaller body and resisted as Byakuya's reiatsu strengthened and began to press aggressively against it.

"Man, do I remember that," Ichigo chuckled, watching as Byakuya's heavy reiatsu harassed the younger man, making fresh beads of sweat form on his shaking body and forcing him back a few steps.

"Focus," Byakuya whispered, his dark eyes watching his cousin closely and his reiatsu surrounding Tetsuya and starting to squeeze painfully inward, "Make your mind quiet, peaceful...let your reiatsu flow freely."

Tetsuya wasted no breath on answering, but poured his effort into increasing the intensity of the power that glowed around him. His slender body strained and shook harder as he struggled against Byakuya's greater power, but Ichigo sensed that Byakuya knew exactly what his cousin's limits were and held him carefully there as the two clashed. Pain registered on Tetsuya's face, but his eyes maintained a determined look. Slowly, within the band of bright blue, mist swirled and a dark shape began to appear in front of him.

"Tetsuya!" Byakuya breathed, his breath freezing as it exited his body.

The two young men watched raptly as the dark figure began to light itself from within and very gradually took on the form of a small, pixie-like creature dressed in lovely shades of blue. Even her glinting eyes and the dancing strands of her long, wavy hair were shades of blue. She hovered in the air between the two cousins, freezing Tetsuya in place with her gaze for several long moments.

"R-re-kuhime!" Tetsuya panted.

The pixie smiled in reply, then slowly faded. A moment later, Tetsuya simply collapsed onto the long grass. Byakuya dropped onto his knees at his nearly senseless cousin's side, pulling Tetsuya close and holding him tightly.

"You've done it," he whispered into his cousin's ear, "You've reached manifestation. They cannot look down on you and hold you back any longer. They will have to give in and give their blessing to me elevating you to the position of my protector!"

Tetsuya relaxed against his cousin's shoulder, still panting and weary to the point of seeing stars.

"It doesn't matter what happens...what they decide," Tetsuya said, returning his cousin's strong embrace, "You have made me a son that my parents could have taken pride in. That is all I wanted, Lord Byakuya. That is enough."

Ichigo's vision suddenly dimmed and he felt himself drawn away again. He woke to find himself still at Byakuya's side with Tetsuya sitting quietly alongside him and watching him with concerned eyes.

"Ah," the Shiba heir yawned, stretching, "Where did everyone go?"

"Rukia and Renji went to check in with their fighting units and Lady Yoruichi left to speak to the Kuchiki council about Byakuya's condition. I was hoping I could speak to you alone, if you don't mind."

"Sure, no problem," Ichigo replied.

Tetsuya took a steadying breath, studying his recovering cousin for a moment before continuing.

"I owe you an apology, Lord Shiba."

Ichigo scowled.

"First of all, don't call me that and secondly, you don't owe me anything."

"But I am aware that I said something while my guard was down that I should not have said and..."

"Tetsuya," Ichigo interrupted, making the younger Kuchiki freeze and stare at him even more curiously, "I want you to forget about that, okay?"

Tetsuya blinked in surprise and regarded him with a confused expression that coaxed a smile and a soft laugh from the Shiba heir.

"You were exhausted and just trying to get to sleep. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But how can you say that? I did betray Byakuya's confidence. And it must have had an effect of some kind."

"What?" Ichigo chuckled, "Did you say something? I don't remember anything."

Tetsuya frowned.

"But of course you do. That is completely clear. Are you playing with me?" he asked.

Ichigo's face took on a more somber look and he shook his head.

"I was kidding around, but I'm serious about this. What Byakuya thinks and feels about me is something that he will share with me or not, as he chooses. Right now, all I want to think about is helping him get better. I know you want that too, so don't worry about it. If Byakuya wants to confide something like that in me, he will when he's ready. In the meantime, I think we should just focus on getting him well, don't you?"

"Y-yes," Tetsuya agreed, a look of relief overtaking his features, "Thank you, Ichigo."

"I told you to forget it," the Shiba heir said amiably, "You've got enough to deal with, what with Byakuya hurt, some of those old farts on the council are probably giving you a hard time, right?"

"Not so much," Tetsuya answered, "There are only a few who still bother and that is because they look down on all people not of pure noble origin. The elders were very much opposed to my elevation to the position of Byakuya's bodyguard, but most were convinced to accept me after Byakuya civilized me and brought me to the peak of my abilities. A few of the elders had remaining doubts but the only one who outright refused to accept me was Isas, our cousin, Orochi's, father."

"Orochi, he's the one who was so cruel to you in the prison, right?"

"Yes. Orochi was chosen to infiltrate the prison and to find and protect my family. But while we waited for Byakuya to come, he used me and my cellmate, Naoki for his sexual pleasures and would punish us severely for the slightest of infractions."

"He sounds like a real bastard," Ichigo observed.

"His subfamily is very adamant about keeping the bloodlines pure. Isas is rumored to have secretly supported the creation of the prison, Itamigiri, but of course, most of the records of such things were destroyed during the assault on the prison, so nothing could be proven. I was also unable to convince the elders to accept my account of Orochi's actions within the prison."

"What?"

Tetsuya paled slightly.

"It was my word against his and he is a pureblood son of the clan. The elders declined to press charges against him as well."

Ichigo sighed sadly.

"I don't get them at all," he confessed, "Because when I look at you, I only see a person who's everything a noble is supposed to be. You look like them. You follow their rules. You are powerful, but I've only ever seen you draw a sword to protect Byakuya. I would expect someone like you to be a captain."

Tetsuya shook his head gently.

"As part of the elders agreeing to accept me as Byakuya's protector, I was forced to agree to only raise my blade in his defense or to defend my life."

"What? You're kidding, ne?"

"No. Their ruling was that if I was to properly act as my cousin's protector, I must give all of my effort to that and not to glorifying myself. In essence, I traded a place in the Gotei 13 for a place close to him."

Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"But that was really just a way to keep you out of everyone's sight," he concluded.

"Yes," Tetsuya admitted, "They were concerned about other clans learning too much about me and it reflecting poorly on our clan."

"You don't reflect poorly on your clan, Tetsuya," Ichigo said irritably, "They should be proud to have someone like you in their family.

"Thank you."

The two went quiet for a moment, looking at Byakuya's opened, hazy eyes.

"It is hard to see him this way," Tetsuya said softly, "I want to do something, but there is nothing to be done but to wait."

"Then, we'll just wait together," Ichigo said, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

"You should go and take your turn lying down. You look exhausted."

"Do I?" Ichigo yawned, "All right. Just wake me up if there are any changes, okay?"

"I will," Tetsuya promised.

Ichigo rose and stretched his cramped muscles, pausing to take a few sips of the iced water that had been left for them, then lying down in the extra bed. He was surprised at how quickly he nodded off, but equally swiftly, found himself in Byakuya's inner world again. He stood, once more, in the Kuchiki Council Hall, off to one side of where Byakuya stood, dressed in a striking black and grey kimono and wearing a determined frown.

"I have come before you to announce that our cousin and the ward of Sadao's subfamily, Tetsuya, has reached manifestation and is ready to achieve bankai."

"What?" several elders exclaimed, although a number of others, while clearly not happy with the development, looked less surprised.

"You have heard at prior briefings, Sadao's reports on Tetsuya's progress. He has been fully acclimated to our ways. He is respectful of our rules. And now, he is powerful enough that he deserves a place within the clan that will make use of his unique abilities."

"And where, exactly, do you think we should place that little, half-blood mongrel?" Isas asked coldly, "Front and center, for all of the other clans to see? You know what their reactions will be! We'll be disgraced!"

"Tetsuya's ability allows him nearly perfect invisibility. I intend to take him as my personal bodyguard."

A storm of protests rose up around the room and were hushed only as Head Elder Nori pounded his gavel several times.

"Byakuya, I see from the evidence presented that Tetsuya has advanced appreciably, but you understand that, as your personal bodyguard, he will go nearly everywhere with you...to meetings of high level council, to social occasions. It will put him on display, and that is something that will invite criticism from the other clans. What plan do you have to mitigate this?"

"Tetsuya's ability makes him very difficult to see. He can attend to me quietly and I will not bring attention to him. Nothing needs to be said at all about him being there. Only we will know who exactly serves in that capacity."

"I would go a step further," Isas said, giving the heir a false smile, "I would suggest we make very sure that no one outside of the clan learns of his abilities."

"What are you suggesting?" Councilor Fumio asked.

"I think we should, for the protection of our leader, restrict knowledge of Tetsuya Kuchiki's abilities. To ensure that others do not learn enough to be a threat, we must confine Tetsuya's duties to simply acting as our leader's personal bodyguard...and nothing else."

"But you know that he would immediately earn a seat in the Gotei 13!" Byakuya objected, "You are saying that he should be held back from taking his rightful place there?"

"Well," said Councilor Sora, his blue eyes radiating sincerity, "It does, in truth, seem that to place his abilities publicly on display in a seated position could jeopardize your safety. And the demands of being in the military could well interfere in the execution of his protective duties."

"He does have a point," Nori agreed reluctantly, "I think if you are going to elevate Tetsuya within the family, that we must not allow him entrance into the military. I know it is not the answer you wish to hear from us, but it seems we are all agreed.

"I think that if you are committed, as you say, to using his unique abilities and not trying to make a public statement," said Isas, "you should accept our decision and keep that little whelp in the background, where he cannot dishonor us."

Byakuya stiffened, and his distaste for what the men were doing registered plainly on his face, but he nodded briefly and Nori's gavel came down again.

"The matter is resolved," the head elder announced, "Tetsuya Kuchiki will be elevated to the position of the heir's personal bodyguard on the understanding that information regarding his abilities will be kept secret and he will be barred from entering the military."

Byakuya escaped the room quickly, flash stepping out of the council hall and into a nearby stand of trees, where he stood fuming.

"You look pretty steamed," Ichigo said, making the noble catch his breath and look up in surprise.

"Oh...Ichigo, I barely sensed you," Byakuya said in a low, controlled tone, "My apologies."

"It's okay. I was just wondering, I mean, you convinced them to let Tetsuya be your bodyguard. That's good, right?"

"It is unprecedented," Byakuya said quietly, "Almost unheard of. But...I hadn't planned for them to take away any chance for him to take a military position. You know that he deserves to be recognized for his abilities, Ichigo. Now, the only ones who know will be Tetsuya and me, and the only place the information will be recorded is in my clan leader's diary."

"So they let you have your way in one way, but they also tried to sweep him under the rug," Ichigo concluded.

"I hate that they are like this," Byakuya whispered, his face pale and his eyes tormented, "I know we are meant to set an example for all shinigamis and that we are meant to be elevated because of our place as the soul king's privileged servants, but...when I look at Tetsuya, I only see how he honors that. He never tries to act out or to be defiant."

"No," Ichigo said affectionately, sliding an arm around Byakuya's shoulders, "You seem like the one doing the defying here."

"I don't mean to. I told you that I want to obey our laws. But I don't believe that being given a higher place in society means that we should look down on those who are not like us. How does that set an example, Ichigo? And should we just waste the abilities and talents of people like Tetsuya, who, though not pureblooded, are talented and devoted to the family? It makes me angry...sick inside. I don't know what to do."

He looked up at Ichigo and shook his head.

"But what does it matter? Tetsuya will be pleased. He doesn't really want to be a seated officer. I suppose that was my pride about his ability that made me so angry about that. Ah, but there isn't even time to think about all of this," the Kuchiki heir sighed.

"Oh?"

"My fighting unit has been assigned to go to Inuzuri for a month."

"So, you'll get away from all of this for a while, ne? That's got to be a relief."

"Maybe for the time being, but things are going to change upon my return."

"Huh? Why is that?"

Byakuya gave a deeper sigh and his eyes darkened and turned stormy.

"The elders have chosen a bride for me," he said unhappily, "When I come home, they will be officially announcing our engagement."


	8. Inuzuri

**Chapter 8: Inuzuri**

Ginrei heard his vice captain's chair move and looked up from the report he was writing. Byakuya rose and lifted Senbonzakura out of the sword stand on the wall behind his desk, then turned back to face his grandfather.

"Ah, you are ready to go then?" Ginrei inquired.

"Yes," Byakuya answered quietly, "This week's reports are completed and only need your signature. Home, living world and Hueco Mundo assignments for the next month are completed and posted. I spoke to the officers involved in yesterday's incident with the eleventh."

"Ah, yes, always scuffling with them, aren't we?"

"So it seems," Byakuya replied wearily, "My team is waiting outside. We finished preparations last night."

"I imagine this is goodbye, then," Ginrei said, nodding, "for a while."

"For a while," Byakuya agreed, pausing as he noted the unhappy glint in his grandfather's eyes.

"Byakuya," Ginrei said, moving forward and laying his hands on his vice captain's shoulders, "Do be cautious. I do not doubt your abilities in any way. I know you are more than capable, but..."

Byakuya could almost feel the ghost of his late father rise up between them.

"I understand," he answered solemnly, "I will be careful, of course."

"The lower Rukongai is a dangerous place, as you well know. And the danger can come as much from the residents as from hollows. There have been troubling reports of increased numbers of attacks as of late, which is why the captain commander is sending you and your team. Assess the situation and report back as soon as you can. I will confer with the other captains about what you find and send reinforcements if you need them."

"Yes, sir."

Byakuya started to turn away, then felt Ginrei's hand touch his shoulder again. He turned back and met his grandfather's eyes questioningly.

"I noticed that Orochi will be accompanying you."

"Yes. His rank and abilities match the nature of the mission and I saw no reason to exclude him."

Ginrei bit his lip gently.

"Yes, yes, I suppose not. However...he has never quite forgiven you for pressing Tetsuya's right to testify before the elders and I do not like you having any more things to divide your attention."

Byakuya gave him a sly smile.

"Do not worry about Orochi. He would not dare try anything while still officially on probation for misconduct in the Itamigiri affair. Even though he escaped any real punishment, there is that."

"Yes, but it is a fine line to walk," Ginrei reminded him, "Still, you are approaching the age of ascendance and will soon become our leader. You will face these kinds of things and need to have experience handling them."

"Agreed."

"So, that is it, then," Ginrei said, closing the distance between them and embracing his heir for a moment, "Goodbye. See that you do honor to our family."

"I will."

Byakuya turned away and exited the building with Ichigo a silent ghost at his side. Ichigo followed as he turned into the gathering area outside and found a group of men waiting for him.

"Vice captain, everything is in order and we have our clearance to exit through the west gates," Orochi reported.

"Thank you, Officer Kuchiki," Byakuya answered the third seat.

He nodded in the direction of the others.

"Come."

Ichigo remained near Byakuya, keeping an eye on Orochi's position to make sure the troublesome cousin wouldn't notice anything of his interactions with the Kuchiki heir.

"Are you sure bringing him was a good idea?" he asked Byakuya, "I know exactly how much that guy hates you."

"Yes," Byakuya answered, keeping his head tilted forward to hide the fact he was speaking to what appeared to be only air, "But sometimes it is better to have your enemy within your sights and not moving freely while you are absent."

"Oh, so you thought he'd cause trouble at home?" the Shiba heir asked.

"I never leave him behind because it would leave Tetsuya unprotected. I have to be very careful."

"Yeah, well maybe he'll get eaten by a hollow or something and not be so much of a problem."

"I cannot allow that either."

"Why not?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"Relations between the main family and Isas's subfamily are always a concern. They are powerful and well respected."

"I don't know why, the way they act..."

"They are more in line with the thinking of the rest of the Noble's General Council than my grandfather and me and we don't want to give any sign of internal discord to other noble clans," Byakuya explained, "This requires a great deal of diplomacy."

"Yeah, I'm learning..." Ichigo sighed, "What a pain in the ass. But I'll watch him for you."

"Not necessary," Byakuya said, arching an eyebrow, "I have him exactly where I want him."

"If you say so," Ichigo chuckled, "Personally, I'd rather see him at the bottom of a very large pit. But, you're the one in charge."

"How good of you to remember," Byakuya said sedately.

"Hey!" Ichigo objected.

"Be quiet. You'll distract me."

"Huh..." Ichigo huffed indignantly.

The group passed through the gates and headed out into the Rukongai, halting only once in the mid-Rukon to eat and rest. They resumed their journey quickly, hastening as they left the more habitable and friendly regions and reaching the West 78th district just before sunset.

"I've never been to the lower Rukongai," Ichigo commented as they entered Inuzuri.

His eye scanned the dank, dirty streets, clusters of dilapidated buildings and the scattered odds and ends of young and old men, dressed in ragged clothes and eyeing the Gotei forces with mistrustful eyes.

"Ruk...erm, some people I know who came from there told me how awful it was," the Shiba heir continued, "Where are the women and children?"

"Either locked up in what dwellings there are and guarded or carefully hiding," Byakuya said in a low, unhappy voice, "They know better than to show themselves after dark."

They passed a few slightly nicer looking buildings where a number of scantily clad women looked down from balconies carefully under the eye of more than a few rough looking male guards.

"You boys need some rest and relaxation?" one of the women called to them.

Byakuya looked straight ahead and said nothing. Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw Orochi exchange suggestive glances with one of the women.

"Ugh..." he muttered, "I thought he was into guys."

"Orochi's sexual appetite extends to both males and females," Byakuya said beneath his breath, "And so does his cruelty. He will slip away during the night, but he will be watched."

"You can't just stop him?"

"I have to choose my battles. If I call attention to his illicit activities, it will dishonor our clan."

"That sucks..."

"Yes. On the other hand, if he becomes reckless, I must intervene, but do so without attracting attention. I assure you that there is as much to diplomacy as there is to walking a tightrope."

"Man, I guess there is," Ichigo said appreciatively, "Kinda makes me feel bad for all the times I thought you were just being stuffy."

"Let me reassure you as well that if I am _stuffy_, there is good reason."

"Yeah," the Shiba heir chuckled, "I'm starting to see that."

Ichigo turned his eyes to the odds and ends of men, huddling in dark corners near the buildings, a few burning bits of wood and braided long grass to escape the rising chill of coming nightfall. A twinge of sympathy assaulted his insides as his sharp eyes picked out occasional small clusters of children, watching from the shadows with hollow looking eyes.

"Byakuya..."

"We are deeply protected in the Seireitei," the Kuchiki heir said very softly, "Laws and rules, people to enforce them...and a sense of civility prevail there. Here, there are no such reassurances. With no structure to build upon, despair leads many to take their frustrations out on those around them. The result is chaos...lawlessness, callousness, moral oblivion. Humanity is reduced to an ugly fight to survive...and those least able to care for themselves are often lost."

He paused, breathing in the unpleasant scents in the air and shivering at the advancing cold.

"I think I understand why I was sent here."

Ichigo looked at him questioningly.

"When the Noble's General Council decrees that we must be a model to all people, this is what they mean. It is not enough to conduct ourselves as lawful people. We must put our strength to bringing peace through both example and through battle. But Ichigo, I look at this place and I must wonder...what can I do?"

"What can anyone do?" Ichigo agreed, looking sadly at the devastated environs, "It's awful, yeah. But it took more than one person to make it like this. It'll take a lot of people to fix it...if it can be fixed."

"When I was younger and more naive, I used to think it was as simple as providing food, shelter or whatever these people needed. It was a natural, but simplistic view that my father cured me of by bringing me here and showing by example. I watched as a kind Samaritan handed out food and clothing that had been donated, then observed how individuals and groups would only wait until the giver was out of sight and congratulating himself for his generosity before degenerating into thievery and even murder to take what had been given. Desperation to survive, lack of respect for others and a lack of adherence to a proper set of rules swiftly undid what good was done. Unless the point was to let the most lawless and ruthless survive, the effort was a failure. Instead, my father suggested something different. I will show you."

Byakuya turned to face his group.

"Set up our camp over there and post a watch. I will reconnoiter and return shortly."

He left the group and led Ichigo to an area near the end of the town, where a small, plain looking building had been erected and an area fenced off to make a little, grassy yard. Several young trees grew along the fence line and several rows of vegetables and fruits rose up out of the ground.

"What is this place?" Ichigo mused, watching as an old man emerged from the building and approached the fence.

"Greetings Master Kuchiki," the man greeted Byakuya respectfully, "It is good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well, Tsuneo," Byakuya said cordially, " I have been sent to watch over the town for the next month and would be willing to offer my time in the mornings before rounds."

The old man's smile warmed.

"That would be wonderful!" he answered enthusiastically, "We have just prepared an area that would be perfect. Can you come tomorrow?"

"Very well. I will arrive around eight-thirty and I will have materials sent from Kuchiki Manor for use while I am here."

"The children will be so pleased. They learned so much when you were last here and tested them for kido ability. If you don't mind, I have a few new ones to test."

"Of course. I will see to it in the morning."

"I also have a young woman who is volunteering as a sort of guidance counselor. She is a resident here and has no formal education, so I am instructing her as payment for her assistance, as well as providing her with a small amount of money. Her name is Hisana. She is very good at helping the children to bring some structure to their groups. She has been ill the past week, but she should be returning tomorrow."

"I look forward to meeting her," Byakuya replied.

Ichigo watched silently as the two chatted briefly, then parted ways.

"So, there's a school?" he asked, once he and Byakuya were alone again.

"Yes. My father and I built the building with help from Tsuneo and a few people from the town who knew how to construct it using what we could gather here. It and the grounds are protected by a kido barrier that the children with kido ability maintain to prevent break ins and theft. The children who attend are given meals made from what they raise here, either by growing it or collecting it from the few animals within. Tsuneo instructs them in reading and writing as well as kido for those showing the ability and survival skills for all. Apparently, there is now a counselor who assists groups of children in taking care of each other and meeting their needs outside of the school."

"Huh," Ichigo said, a smile rising on his lips, "So, instead of solving their problems with some money or a few things, you teach them to survive."

"And how to create groups that operate upon rules and values that will bring more stability to the area as they grow up. One of the graduates has gone on to open a shelter for adults in town. The ones who stay are given a cot to sleep on and meals in exchange for adhering to the rules of the facility and volunteering time to care for the building and grounds. Children attend the school as their part of the payment. It was a struggle at the beginning, but now it is self sustaining. The school is still small, but it is growing as families move into the shelter. It won't solve all of the problems here, but it is a beginning."

"That's really great, Byakuya," Ichigo said appreciatively, "I had no idea you were involved in any of this."

He started to say more, but went quiet as a young, dark haired woman in poor clothes approached them.

"Begging your pardon, Master Kuchiki," she said, bowing, "Tsuneo told me that you had been to see him. I wanted to introduce myself."

Byakuya regarded her quietly and nodded briefly.

"You are Hisana?"

"Yes, sir. I counsel children at the school several times a week to help them bring order and survival skills to their groups."

"So I was told."

"I wanted to inform you that there is a gathering to celebrate the winter solstice. We will be meeting in the town square. Several vendors have been paid to provide soup, bread and tea for all and there will be games for the children and dancing. Tsuneo and I thought that if you have time, you might meet some of our students there in a relaxed setting."

Byakuya nodded again in acceptance.

"As you wish. I will come after I have checked in with my group."

Very well, sir," Hisana said, bowing in parting, "Good evening."

"Good evening, Lady Hisana," Byakuya answered politely.

"Going slumming, Cousin?" a sharp male voice said as the young woman walked away, "You really should be careful. The council is already in fits over your elevation of that half-blood. I think they might have you assassinated if you disgraced yourself so soon before your wedding."

"Why are you here?" Byakuya asked tersely, "You were told to oversee the making of the encampment."

"The camp is ready. I came to update you. There was an attack on the town earlier today and twenty or so were slaughtered. They were more powerful than your average hollow scum. I thought you'd want to know."

"Yes," Byakuya said, frowning as he glanced in the direction that Hisana had gone, "There is a cultural gathering in the town square shortly. I will be attending to watch over things and keep order. Set perimeter guards and be on watch for any hollow or soul that constitutes a problem. And Orochi..."

"Hmmm?" the heir's cousin huffed softly.

"You should stay close to the group tonight. With the merriment, there will be more people about."

Orochi scowled.

"You should be more worried about your own activities tainting our clan," he replied shortly, turning and flash stepping away.

"Man, that guy's an asshole," Ichigo complained.

Byakuya sighed.

"He is a threat in many ways," he admitted softly, his breath misting on the chill air, "But I know better than to take my eye off of him for a moment."

"Yeah? That's good. I wouldn't trust that jerk as far as I could throw him."

"Neither do I," Byakuya assured him, stepping onto the road and heading back towards the center of town.


	9. The Dance

**Chapter 9: The Dance**

"You look really nice," Ichigo commented, admiring the more simple but charming earth toned kimono Byakuya had donned for the solstice celebration and the high ponytail he wore, "I don't think I've ever seen you in anything but your Gotei uniform or in a hospital yukata when you were injured. This is...beautiful in a whole different way."

He felt a twinge inside at the blush the words brought to Byakuya's pale face and throat.

"It is appropriate," he said simply, "There is no reason to accentuate our differences. We are all meeting in celebration of the change of seasons."

"Right. I wish I could be a part of it," the Shiba heir sighed, looking longingly into the town square, where vendors were boiling hot soup and water for tea, while others laid out small loaves of freshly made bread, "It sucks not being able to touch any of it."

"You can touch me," Byakuya said, giving him a warm, rare smile and extending a hand, "I will show you the traditional dance for the celebration."

"Really?" Ichigo said, surprise bringing a flush to his face as well, "W-well, you did promise to teach me to dance traditionally...where I come from."

"Then, I shall keep my promise," Byakuya said pleasantly, "I am, after all, a man of my word."

"Yeah," the Shiba heir agreed, his heart flickering in his chest as Byakuya's hand slipped into his and the two took their positions.

"I think that the most important thing is to maintain eye contact," Byakuya instructed him, When we are connected, we read each other's body language, so we are better at maintaining proper spacing and coordination."

"Okay, but what about music?"

As if in answer, a group of musicians in the square began to play a warm up song.

"Be sure to maintain proper spacing," Byakuya said, setting himself at the prescribed distance, "And since I am leading, you will feel the shift in my body and move accordingly. I will show you a waltz, one of the most common ballroom dances. The steps move in groups of three...one longer and two more abbreviated, like this..."

Byakuya moved forward slowly, coaxing Ichigo along with him, then turned them slightly, before repeating the same pattern, just moving in different directions. Ichigo felt awkward and slow at first, barely keeping time with the music. But after a few intervals, his mind seemed to register the patterns of movement and his feet stepped with more confidence.

"Well done," Byakuya complimented him, "While this may not be your type of dancing, you have some amount of natural ability. You move gracefully, and with good timing."

"That's not what you said when we first met," Ichigo chuckled.

"Wh-when..." Byakuya began, frowning.

"I meant before," Ichigo explained, "Don't worry about it. You're right about this not being the kind of dancing I do normally. I do club dancing. It's faster and we don't have so much distance between us."

He pulled the surprised Kuchiki heir closer and Byakuya blushed at the way their bodies seemed to touch all over. He struggled to think of something to say, but couldn't find any words. Noting his discomfort, Ichigo loosened his hold, allowing Byakuya to return to a more appropriate distance. The noble paused, gazing at him quietly.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked softly, "Did I offend you? Sorry."

"You didn't offend me," the noble said solemnly, "But you've made me curious, Ichigo. I am sure I shouldn't ask, and maybe you shouldn't answer me, but...is there something more than friendship between us...in this future you come from?"

Ichigo stopped them and remained still, looking down into Byakuya's wondering eyes and struggling with himself about how to answer. Byakuya read his expression and started to speak, then paused as the sound of a woman in distress reached them.

"Please leave me alone!" the woman cried, "I'm not one of them. Let go of me, please!"

Byakuya frowned and glared, recognizing the voice instantly.

"Hisana?" he mused, turning away from Ichigo and honing in on the sound.

"You are not one of _them_?" a man's haughty voice asked sarcastically, "You _look_ like one of them. You certainly know the smell of money. I saw you talking to my cousin earlier, you filth!"

"W-was I?" the woman asked, backing away, then pulling at the wrist he held, "I didn't mean anything by it! I would never...!"

The man turned and forced the young woman up against the wall of the dilapidated building they stood next to, making her cry out.

"Stop! You're hurting me!"

The man used his body to trap hers against the wall and ran his fingers through her hair, sniffing the ends and giving her a sly, disapproving look.

"You look thin and hungry," he commented, "but you aren't completely repulsive. I'll tell you what. You do it with me here and now and I will give you enough money to..."

The man made a guttural sound of pain as the woman's knee connected with his groin, and he growled in fury and grabbed at her hair as she broke away.

"You little slut! How dare you!" the man hissed, yanking her head back so that she stumbled and started to fall, "I'll see you don't go thinking you can defy me again!"

He closed in on her collapsed form, drawing back a foot and swinging it hard in her direction. At the last moment, a flash step sounded and Byakuya appeared between the two, capturing the man's swinging foot and glaring at him.

"Orochi," he said sternly, "I heard this woman tell you to leave her alone. She is obviously not who you thought, so you will not lay hands on her again."

He released his cousin's foot and reached down to help Hisana to her feet.

"What are you talking about?" Orochi snapped, "Look at her! She is trying to attract attention to herself."

"She is dressed appropriately for the celebration. You will leave her alone and not trouble her again or you will answer to me."

Orochi glared back at him icily, but said nothing more. He stalked away angrily, leaving Byakuya, Hisana and a watchful Ichigo behind.

"Are you all right?" Byakuya asked the woman quietly, looking down into her large violet eyes, "He didn't hurt you?"

"No, no, he...I am just bruised. It's fine, Lord Kuchiki. I'm fine."

"You handled yourself quite well under the circumstances," Byakuya complimented her, "Not many can catch my cousin by surprise, even once. But I suppose self defense skills are quite necessary here for a young woman."

Hisana bent to retrieve a flower that had fallen from her hair, but Byakuya reached it first and set it carefully back in place for her.

"I apologize for Orochi's rude behavior," he went on, "He had no right to treat you with disrespect, Lady Hisana. I will make sure that he does not do so again."

"Oh, I'm okay," Hisana said, blushing and brushing the dust off of her yukata, "just shaken up a little."

"If you are all right, may I accompany you to the festival?" Byakuya asked.

"You don't have to do that, Lord Kuchiki," the young woman assured him in a flustered tone, "I am sure you..."

"We are going to be working together for a time at the school," Byakuya reminded her, "It would be good to get to know one another better. And you did say that some of the students would be there. I won't know who they are on my own. I haven't been to Inuzuri for a while."

"Oh, right, eh, sorry. Of course I'll go with you. I wasn't trying to be rude."

"You weren't. Come, Lady Hisana, they are starting."

Ichigo followed the two to the town center, enjoying the festive music and the unusual cheerfulness of the town's inhabitants. And despite the fact of him dancing with another person, Ichigo thought, Byakuya was beautiful almost smiling, turning and extending a hand to take Hisana's, guiding her gently, then loosing her into a turn. He remembered again the pleasant feeling of those slender, cool hands touching him, those dark, lovely grey eyes meeting his. Ichigo shook his head to clear his mind and in that instance, the scene before him erupted into chaos.

Above the gathering, the sky tore open all at once, and a sea of hollows descended on the revelers beneath.

"Holy hell!" Ichigo cried, a sick feeling inside at knowing he could do nothing to help, "Byakuya!"

Byakuya reacted instantly, sending Hisana to gather the children and get them under cover. His zanpakutou appeared in his hand and he loosed a flare of kido that roared across the central square over the heads of the retreating residents, then slammed into the wave of screeching, bony bodies that rained down from overhead. Other men from the noble's group appeared within moments and some moved to join Byakuya in the battle, while others provided cover for the fleeing townspeople.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Byakuya cried, sending a blast of spinning pink petal blades upward, then wrapping it around a large group of hollows.

With a wave of his hands, he slashed twenty or so, killing them instantly as Kido spells cracked in the air around them and sword and claw crashed against each other. More petal blades slashed the attacking hollows, destroying large numbers at a time until the enemy was pushed back.

"Byakuya!" Hisana screamed suddenly, drawing the noble's attention to a group of children she was shielding as a large, toothy hollow closed in on them.

She brandished a large knife she had found near an overturned table and backed away, dancing aside and slashing at the creature as it lunged at her. The knife caught the hollow's eye, making it screech more furiously and strike out blindly. A flailing limb caught the young woman across the temple and cheek, sending her crashing into a wooden wall, where she collapsed amidst the group of sobbing younglings.

Byakuya appeared in a scathing flash step and placed himself between the hollow and his prey, frowning as the beast captured a handful of the purplish blood that leaked from his chest and flicked it in the noble's direction. A blast of petals didn't quite stop the blood from reaching him and he felt immediately a strange dizziness that affected his senses. He staggered to the side and dropped to one knee, panting softly, but managing a kido blast that sent the attacking hollow into oblivion.

"Lord Kuchiki!" cried Hisana, staggering slightly as she ran to his side.

"Are you and the children all right, Lady Hisana?" Byakuya asked, looking around, frowning and blinking as the others from his group finished off the last of the hollows and the central square went quiet.

"Yes, we are all fine, Lord Kuchiki," she assured him.

Ichigo felt a sweet twinge inside as Byakuya smiled approvingly.

"I am glad."

"But are you okay?" Hisana asked worriedly, "You look very pale, sir."

"I will be fine."

He looked around the area at the tumbled vendor's carts, tables, chairs and still steaming food.

"This is a shame. So many who are in need were to be fed tonight."

He thought for a moment, then climbed to his feet and approached the vendors.

"Can anything be salvaged?" he asked, observing the mess around them.

"I'm sorry, Lord Kuchiki," one of the vendors sighed, watching as two others righted his fallen cart, "We can distribute what is salvageable, but we have to go back to our suppliers in the mid Rukongai to restock before we can offer anything more."

"Yes, yes of course," Byakuya agreed, frowning, "However, when you return, I want you to provide the townspeople with what they would have had tonight. The Kuchiki family will pay for everything, just...make sure that they are taken care of. Many depend on this festival to help with their survival. There are not many opportunities for them to have proper food and care."

"I understand, Lord Kuchiki," the vendor said, accepting a small token from the noble, "We'll see it's done, sir."

"Thank you."

Ichigo followed as Byakuya returned to Hisana.

"May I escort you to your home, Lady Hisana?" he offered.

"Thank you," Hisana said gratefully.

Byakuya remained at her side as they walked towards the end of town.

"Are you really sure that creature didn't hurt you somehow?" the young woman asked, "You still look unsteady."

"Do not worry about me. I will see our healer after I take you home," the noble assured her.

The two walked past the end of the street and out into a small field, where several hovels had been made from debris from around the town. Hisana indicated one in the far corner of the field and moved towards it.

"I have learned to grow some little things," Hisana told him, "There are a few things I can eat and some herbs that I sell to the vendors in town. It isn't much, but it does mean survival. I am very grateful to Tsuneo for giving me a job. I should be able to afford something better soon. I would like to move to a friendlier district if I can."

She started to enter the small dwelling, then looked back at Byakuya questioningly.

"Would you like some herbal tea, Lord Byakuya?"

"My apologies," the noble said kindly, "I need to report back to my group to make sure the area has been cleared of hollows."

"Very well, I will see you tomorrow, then."

"Good evening, Lady Hisana," Byakuya said, inclining his head.

"Good evening."

She bit her lip gently, watching his still slightly unsteady gait as he walked away.

"I don't know," she said softly, "Perhaps..."

She thought for a moment longer, then ducked into her house to retrieve a tattered cloak. She followed the path Byakuya had taken, keeping carefully to the brush as she walked. Just short of town, she heard a male voice and some rustling ahead of her. She crept forward cautiously, her heart pounding as two men came into view. Byakuya laid on his back on the ground, stripped of his clothing and looking as though something dark restrained his hands over his head and around the roots of a partially collapsed tree.

"You picked a very bad place to let your guard down," his aggressor's voice growled, the wind rising and making it hard to judge if she knew the person.

She peered through the brush, but couldn't make out the man's identity. Her breath caught as she spotted blood leaking from a wound on Byakuya's head. His attacker gave a low chuckle and leaned over the noble.

"You've always thought you were so high and mighty, haven't you? Everyone's little favorite, especially Lord Ginrei's. Everyone knew that your father was a weakling who didn't deserve to be heir! Leadership should have been passed to my father, not yours! But they'll see now, won't they?"

Ichigo burst out of the brush, unseen and unheard by Hisana and Byakuya's attacker, but calling frantically to the unconscious noble and trying to stir him.

"C'mon, Byakuya, get up!" he pleaded, "I can't help you. You have to wake up!"

"You had many chances to make things right. You could have admitted that I deserved lordship of the clan. And when my father offered me, yours could have let us marry and lead together...but that wasn't good enough for you, was it? You don't like to share the spotlight. Well, now you're going to be disgraced and whether you like it or not, my family will merge with yours...and when you die, I will lead."

Hisana gasped in dismay, realizing suddenly that the 'ropes' around Byakuya's slender wrists were actually live snakes, and that another was winding it's way around his collapsed body.

"What can I do?" she whispered desperately, looking around, "His men are in town. I don't trust the ones out here...!"

Another large snake slithered out from the attacker's hand and raised itself, then focused red, glowing eyes on the restrained noble.

"I am going to have something to remember this by," the man said, positioning himself over Byakuya as Ichigo called to the semi-conscious heir and Hisana spotted a large piece of broken tree limb and took it into her hand. She crept up behind the man as he crouched over his naked cousin, working to free his alert privates.

"I know Tetsuya is not the only one in this family with a breeder ability. You have it as well, something your father and Ginrei hid from everyone, but it couldn't be kept secret forever. I know, and I plan to make sure you give me the keys to leadership of the clan and then die, you useless weakling!"

Another snake emerged from his hand and slithered onto Byakuya's slim belly, coiling and riveting it's evil glare on one vulnerable, pale arm.

"This snake's venom won't kill you right away, but slowly," he said, smirking, "I'll make sure you have time to give me what I want and then..."

He sensed suddenly that someone was behind him and turned swiftly, taking a glancing blow to the head as Hisana loosed a howl of determination and swung the club at him. She screamed as she recognized the man and his lips curved into a cruel sneer.

"Well, look who it is!" he sneered, "The little whore come to save the day?"

"You bastard!" screamed Ichigo, dropping to his knees at Byakuya's side, "Byakuya, come on! Wake up!"

"Don't touch him again!" Hisana cried, her voice shaking, "I know who you are!"

"You know who I am," Orochi repeated mockingly, cornering her and tearing the makeshift club from her hand.

Hisana felt an odd stinging on her leg and gasped at the sight of the small snake that had been about to strike Byakuya. Off to the side, Byakuya raised himself sluggishly, struggling to escape the slithering bonds that held him.

"Wh-what...?"

Orochi's laugh sent shards of ice through Hisana's veins as she stared down at the deceptively small wound.

"You are finished," Orochi said in a cold, detached tone, "That venom was meant for him, but it's fitting it will teach you your place. Within a few hours, there will be no sign of a wound and you will not remember that it struck you. You will die slowly. It will take a while, but you will suffer horribly. There is nothing that you can do. And if you tell anyone, you won't be believed. Who is going to believe you? Byakuya won't know what happened here, and I have a very good story to tell everyone."

Raised voices and the shuffle of running feet sounded nearby and Orochi scowled in the direction of the sounds. He extended a hand and the bonds on Byakuya vanished instantly. Hisana collapsed suddenly at his feet and a smile crept across Orochi's face. He took the club and touched it to the blood on Byakuya's face, then placed it in the unconscious woman's hand. Then, he produced the clothes he had taken from his cousin and stuffed them under her. He melted into the brush as the people he had heard burst into the clearing.

"Lord Byakuya!" cried one of the men, flash stepping to the naked heir's curled form, "He's been hurt! Take care of that wound on his head.

"Sir, there's a woman over here," said a second shinigami, "And...she's carrying a club."

The officer at Byakuya's side looked from the fallen woman to the wound on Byakuya's head.

"Bring her along," he ordered his subordinate, "We'll need to heal and question her about this. Someone was up to no good. We need to see if she was robbing him."

"I think she was, sir. Look, his clothes!"

"Very well, then bind her hands. We'll get to the bottom of this later. For now, put his clothes back on him and let's go and make sure he's okay."

"Yes sir!"

"Rotten thieves..." the officer muttered, looking up as Orochi appeared nearby, "Ah, third seat Kuchiki, we found Lord Byakuya collapsed here. It seems this woman tried to rob him. She hit him with that club and stole clothing and money he was carrying."

"I see," Orochi said sternly, "Then, bring them back to the camp and we'll deal with her there."

"Hai!"

Ichigo scowled as a slow, devilish smile crept across Orochi's handsome face.

_Man, I knew that guy was a creep, but this is awful!_


	10. Promises

**Chapter 10: Promises**

"Lord Byakuya, please sir, you are still healing. You must return to your bed, sir!"

The young male healer looked on in dismay as the noble ignored him and remained at the side of the injured Rukongai girl, looking down at her through distressed eyes and holding her limp hand. Ichigo knelt alongside him, studying him quietly as he watched over Hisana. The healer continued his pleadings for several minutes, then shook his head in resignation and left the tent.

"This wasn't your fault. You have to know that," Ichigo reasoned with him.

"What I know is that Orochi has wanted leadership all along," Byakuya said bitterly, "I just didn't think he would stoop to attacking me directly."

"He saw you were injured by that strange hollow's blood and he figured he could overcome you."

"Why did she have to protect me?" the noble whispered, closing his eyes in torment, "Her systems are already delicate from living such a hard life. And that poison has weakened her. And because I was not fully conscious, it is her word against his about what exactly happened. Most of the men still think she was trying to rob me. This woman would never have done such a thing. And because she protected me, her freedom, her reputation, and her health are all the price. Ichigo..."

"You can't blame yourself for this," Ichigo said, shaking his head firmly, "Byakuya, it's not your fault."

"But it is. I was arrogant, thinking that I was in control of the situation. My grandfather questioned the wisdom of bringing Orochi here. I should have listened to him."

"Well, that may or may not have been a mistake," Ichigo argued, "but what's done is done. And you heard the healers. She will recover."

"She will recover, yes," Byakuya repeated, choking on the words, "but her systems are weaker and she will continue to be susceptible to illness. She cannot possibly get the care that she needs here, Ichigo. Hisana needs..."

Byakuya went silent as the tent door was pulled back and Orochi entered. His infuriated grey eyes met Orochi's colder, indignant black ones and the reiatsu rose viciously between the two as Byakuya surged to his feet and attacked.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo gasped, watching in disbelief as the noble threw himself against his cousin, kido exploding from his hands and sending Orochi tumbling away.

"What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" Orochi demanded, recovering himself quickly and raising a protective barrier as Byakuya attacked again.

"You miserable bastard!" the heir screamed, "You only did this to get to me and damned be anyone who might be hurt by it! You think you are above the law? That you don't have to answer to anyone? By kami, you'll damned well answer to me!"

Orochi's eyes widened and he reeled at the impact as Byakuya's lithe body slammed into his, taking him to the ground again. The heir's hands wrapped around his throat and Byakuya's enraged eyes engaged his as the slender fingers began to tighten. The voices of their comrades rose up sharply in protest and Ichigo ran to Byakuya's side.

"Byakuya!" he cried, frustrated as he reached out but found himself unable to make physical contact even with the unhinged heir.

"You want my place in the family?" Byakuya hissed, his dark eyes wilder and more frightening than Ichigo had ever seen them, "Then, if you want it so badly, try to take it from me now, Cousin!"

"ENOUGH!" snapped a stern voice that made Byakuya stiffen in surprise, "Byakuya, release him!"

With an effort, the heir loosed his clenched fingers from his cousin's bruised throat and Byakuya came to his feet as Orochi scrambled away from him, holding the injured area and coughing in recovery.

"He's crazy!" Orochi insisted, choking on the words, "Delusional!

"You and I both know that attack that weakened Hisana was meant for me!" Byakuya shouted.

"That's ridiculous!" Orochi fired back, "The little tramp hit you over the head and tried to rob you! You were just so infatuated that you refused to see her for what she really is...Rukon garbage!"

"How dare you speak about her that way!"

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Ginrei roared.

He turned his head and caught the eyes of a group of officers.

"Jun, Ken, you will escort Orochi back to the Seireitei and place him in the sixth division jail until further notice."

"You can't believe a word he's saying!" Orochi pleaded, "He's out of his mind!"

"Go!" Ginrei said sternly, turning back to face his grandson, "Byakuya, come with me."

His chest still heaving with emotion and exertion, the heir followed him into another tent, where one of their subordinates provided the two with tea, then bowed and left them alone. Ginrei sipped at his tea, watching as Byakuya's breathing gradually slowed and the sense came back into his dark eyes.

"I am...sorry, Grandfather," Byakuya said finally, taking a sip of his tea, "I don't know what came over me."

"How is that injury you received?" Ginrei asked, leaning forward to study the bandage that still covered the area.

"I am fine, really," Byakuya assured him, "I wasn't hurt badly...not as badly as Hisana was."

"Yes, I have heard about this girl."

"She is a counselor at the school," Byakuya explained, "We attended the solstice celebration together so that she could introduce me to some of the newer children, as I hadn't been about for some time. But there was a hollow attack that distracted us. After, I walked her back to her home and left her there. I was attacked while returning to the camp. It seems that some blood that a hollow splashed me with during the fighting disrupted my coordination and senses. I never knew my attacker was approaching. And if Hisana had not followed me and interrupted, I would have been finished."

"But you do not believe that it was this woman, who you only met today, trying to rob you?"

"Grandfather, I admit that I only met Hisana today, but even so, I know that she would never, ever do something like that. It isn't in her nature."

"But you think it is in Orochi's nature?" Ginrei asked quietly, "I know that you two have long been at odds and that Orochi is bitter over Soujun being chosen as heir over Orochi's father, Isas before you. It didn't help that Soujun refused when Isas offered for Orochi to take your hand in marriage, but my son saw something in that boy that unnerved him. He never trusted Isas or Orochi."

"Grandfather," Byakuya said softly, "I am...sorry for not listening to you. I should not have brought Orochi here. I was only thinking of protecting Tetsuya, who is vulnerable to him. I had no idea he would do something like this."

"We must proceed carefully," Ginrei warned the younger man, "With no concrete evidence, only the statement of the peasant girl, Hisana, the elders will not convict Orochi. You know this. It is likely why you acted so rashly just now."

"Again, I am sorry," Byakuya apologized, "I was just so angry."

"My boy, you are going to have to be very careful. The elders are already skeptical about you, and when word of this situation and your actions reaches them, things will get worse. You must try to appease them. If you are not careful, Isas will convince enough of them that you are unsuitable as heir and you will lose your title. I could not bear to see that happen."

"I know," Byakuya whispered, "I just...cannot bear the fact of what he did to her...what he was trying to do to me."

"They did say the girl will recover," Ginrei said soothingly.

"She will never be the same. And left here, what chance does she have? She will die, Grandfather, and her blood will be on my hands."

"We could move her to a care facility in the upper Rukongai," Ginrei offered, "Other than that, we have few options. Give it some thought, then, and act as you see best. But be careful, Byakuya. You are on the knife's edge with our council. Push them too far and you will lose your place as heir."

"I understand," Byakuya said quietly, watching as the aged man rose and left the tent.

Ichigo waited until they were alone, then moved forward and placed a hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked kindly.

A chill went through him as Byakuya gave no sign of hearing him or feeling his touch.

"Byakuya?" he said more stridently, moving in front of him and placing his hands on the Kuchiki heir's face, "Byakuya!"

"I can barely see you anymore," Byakuya said, reaching out with seeking fingers and touching one of the hands that rested on his face, "Ichigo, what is happening to me? In that other place...am I dying?"

Ichigo felt a frightening jolt inside at the words, but he forced the feeling away and looked deeply into the other young man's eyes.

"No," he said firmly, "You are not going to die. I won't let you!"

He felt a sensation like falling and found himself jumping awake to the sound of a squealing monitor. On the bed in front of him, Byakuya's eyes had opened and were widened in distress. He tried to sit up, but was stopped by the protective restraints. His mouth opened in a startled gasp of pain and fear, but no intelligible words emerged.

"It's okay!" Ichigo reassured him, pushing him back down as several healers ran into the room, "Lie back down. You're okay. I promise."

He stepped back, watching with worried eyes as the healers calmed, then sedated the distressed noble.

"Do you have to do that?" Ichigo asked, his voice shaking, "He was starting to wake up."

"I am sorry, yes, we have to sedate him," Hanataro explained, "He is in a critical phase of his recovery, but he is very weak. Too much stress on his body or his emotions could send him into shock and he could die. The sedation will leave him partially awake and more calm. This is for the best."

"Okay," Ichigo whispered, his heart aching as he watched Byakuya's eyes glaze over.

"Thank you for staying with him," Hanataro said sincerely, "You and the others. You are really helping him. Despite how it looks right now, he is improving. We will heal him. I promise we will."

Ichigo watched in silence as the healers completed their work, then left the room, admonishing him to eat and rest. He ignored the words and returned to the senseless noble's side, sitting down and taking an unnervingly chilled and limp hand in his.

"You're gonna be okay," he whispered, unsure whether he meant to reassure Byakuya or himself, "I promise you'll be okay. Just trust me, all right?"

His eyes rounded and the hand that held Byakuya's shook as the noble's voice somehow managed to sound in a hoarse, trembling reply.

"I trust you."

"Good," Ichigo whispered in a choked voice, tears flooding his eyes, "Because I'm not letting you go anywhere. Rukia, Tetsuya, Renji, we're all here, taking turns sitting with you. You are not alone, Byakuya. You haven't been alone for a minute."

Unable to reply, the noble tightened the fingers of the hand Ichigo held and the dark eyes cleared slightly and fixed trustingly on his.

_Thank you, Ichigo._

Ichigo's hand slid into the sleeve of the noble's yukata and found the ginger haired bear, then squeezed it gently, making it growl softly. He sighed and leaned forward, resting his face on Byakuya's hand as he dropped off to sleep and found himself returned to the Kuchiki council chambers.

"Never!" Isas hissed furiously, "Never in all of the years of our existence has a member of this family directly defied the will of the elders and remained as heir! This is an outrage! You must all see now how unfit Byakuya is for this position among us. Not only did he take that little strumpet's word over that of a member of our clan, he _married her without either our blessing or permission_!"

"My grandson has explained that action," Ginrei stated solemnly, "and while I do not agree with his choice to marry Hisana of Inuzuri, I do understand that he felt he had no choice. There is no question that the power that struck her was Orochi's. And he has given conflicting statements, at first claiming not to have been there, then saying that he encountered her robbing my incapacitated grandson. Adding to the confusion, Lady Hisana had no prior convictions for robbery or any crime and has a reputation in Inuzuri of being a humanitarian."

"Are you calling my son a liar? Taking that peasant girl's word over his?"

"I am considering the evidence," Ginrei stated firmly, "We cannot be conclusive about exactly what happened, but I do believe Byakuya felt that, as she was injured on his behalf, he had no choice to act as he did. I move that we accept Lady Hisana into the family and allow Byakuya to retain his title as heir."

"I think we all sympathize with Byakuya in that it was a confusing situation," Head Elder Nori posited, "but it was rash, marrying her without proper courtship and ceremony. And Byakuya has several times thwarted the will of the council. If he is to remain as heir, I think we need some reassurance that this will not continue to plague us. So, as a measure of protection for our good name, I must insist on making the retaining of his title contingent upon him refraining from taking any further action against our will. He will be a great leader, Lord Ginrei. But he must learn to be wise and not so headstrong."

"I understand," Ginrei said calmly, placing a hand on his silent and pale-faced grandson's shoulder, "Byakuya will attend to the council's will faithfully, as you have granted Hisana acceptance into the family and have allowed him to continue as heir, provided he does not transgress again."

Byakuya remained silent as the meeting concluded and he and Ginrei exited the hall.

"Well," Ginrei sighed, "we can breathe a sigh of relief. As long as you are cautious, things will be fine."

"I will be careful," Byakuya said softly, "And Grandfather, I am sorry to have disgraced my father's memory."

"Oh, you've done nothing of the sort. Don't listen to those old men. They don't know so much. Just do not anger them again, my boy," Ginei said, touching his face gently, "You are this clan's best hope. It would be devastating to see that go to waste."

"I won't let it," Byakuya promised, "I will remain within the confines of our laws from now on."

"That's a good boy," Ginrei said approvingly as they entered Kuchiki Manor, "Now, you should get some rest. Go."

The old man followed the walkway and disappeared into his room, leaving Byakuya looking after him. The heir sighed and walked out into the gardens, pausing in a quiet clearing and breathing in the scent of the flowers.

"Are you still here, Ichigo?" he whispered, closing his eyes, "I don't think I can feel you here anymore. I know you never promised to stay, but..."

"Lord Byakuya?" Hisana's voice said, breaking into the noble's reverie, "I heard you'd come back. I hope that they weren't too harsh with you."

"Everything is fine," Byakuya assured her in a quieter, more determined tone, "I am fine. But you should be resting."

"Oh, I've rested as much as I can. I feel much better. And I will feel even better after a walk with you around the gardens."

"Very well."

"Lord Byakuya?"

"Hisana, you are my wife now. You do not need to use my title."

"I understand. But are you sure this was the right thing? To anger the council like that? I know you wanted to help me, but..."

"Do not worry about that," Byakuya said solemnly, "You put yourself at risk to protect me when I was vulnerable to my cousin. You and I know that is the truth, whatever anyone else says. I am surrounded by these people who think blood is the deciding factor in everything. Having you at my side reminds me that is not true. There are more important things. Do not question this anymore."

"But don't you ever want to fall in love? Have children? A family of your own?"

"You are my family," Byakuya assured her, "and even if you are too fragile to bear children, you are my wife and...my best friend. There is nothing in that to be regretful about. Come now, the plum trees have begun to blossom. Let us not hesitate to enjoy this lovely day."

Ichigo watched as the two walked away.

"I had no idea it was like that," he whispered, "You were such a different person then, Byakuya."

He watched sadly as Hisana paused and coughed several times.

"And I think I know why now. I know why you were such a cold person when I met you. Hisana risked herself to protect you and she eventually paid with her life. That was a lot of weight to carry alone...but...remember, you're not alone anymore."

Ichigo felt himself drawn back into the room where Byakuya laid, recovering. His hand tightened on the noble's and his eyes opened...to find Byakuya's dark, trusting eyes gazing steadily back at him.


	11. Awakening

**Chapter 11: Awakening**

Ichigo found himself unable to move as Byakuya's dark eyes fixed on his and he seemed to simply fall into them. Strange white lights flashed before his eyes and he heard the distant squeal of the vital monitors that he knew were attached to the Kuchiki heir. Garbled voices sounded and he felt someone's hands shaking him, a male voice calling to him. Even so, he plunged into darkness and crashed to earth to find himself in the sixth division, watching the shaky, dully colored images of Byakuya's slender hand extending and accepting a file from Renji Abarai's hand.

"That's the guy who stole Rukia's power," Renji told the noble as Byakuya opened the file and gazed upon the image and name of the human youth.

The noble's eyes widened and he staggered back, staring as the file dropped from his hand.

"Sir, are you all right?" Renji asked, the image flickering harder, then beginning to melt away.

Byakuya turned and burst out of the sixth division, flash stepping blindly, his dark eyes panicked.

"Captain!" Renji called after him, flash stepping quickly to catch up.

Ichigo burst into bankai speed and pursued him as he fled, calling his name into the howling wind and driving rain.

"Byakuya, what's happening?" he screamed.

In the back of his reeling mind, Ichigo heard Hachi's worried voice.

"It is the resonance," his echoing voice said, pounding in Ichigo's aching head, "When he went into shock, Ichigo was pulled into his crumbling inner world. We have to revive him or we will lose both of them!"

"Byakuya!" Ichigo howled, blazing after the noble, "Byakuya, stop!"

The ground shook under their feet and the rain came down harder.

"Byakuya!"

To his surprise and relief, the noble spotted something ahead of him and slid to a stop, staring.

Ichigo caught his breath in surprise as he realized that they were in the living world and Byakuya was watching raptly as Renji fought the young human, Ichigo, they had been sent to kill. But as Renji crashed down onto one knee and began to lose, Byakuya remained rooted to the spot, unable to move.

"It's okay," the elder Ichigo said soothingly, wrapping his arms around the distressed noble from behind, "We're okay."

"But I...cut you," Byakuya panted, "I...remember cutting you."

"It's okay. I didn't die. I'm right here, Byakuya," Ichigo assured him.

"But...what is happening?" the noble persisted, watching as the images of Renji and the younger Ichigo faded and they were left alone in the darkness and falling rain, "Everything is falling apart. I feel...cold, Ichigo!"

"Hold on tight, okay?" Ichigo pleaded softly, turning Byakuya so that they were facing each other.

He placed his hands on the noble's white face and gazed down into his hazy eyes.

"You were badly injured and we started to lose you. But I'm not letting you go. I came here to bring you back. We have to go back, Byakuya."

"It's cold," the noble whispered, shivering, "It's getting hard to see."

And indeed, it seemed as though the darkened world around them was melting and fading away.

"What do we do?" Ichigo pleaded with the noble, "What can we do to stabilize it...Byakuya!"

He noticed suddenly that Byakuya's eyes had locked on something shining in the distant sky. The metallic shine grew larger and moved in their direction as Byakuya's inner world continued to shake wildly and melt around them.

"What is that?" Ichigo breathed, brushing the rain out of his squinting eyes.

He made a sound of triumph as he suddenly recognized the radiant power that flowed from within the approaching structure.

"Is that...your inner world?" Byakuya asked wonderingly, "Why is it here?"

The two men held on to each other tightly as Ichigo's incoming world struck Byakuya's, jolting the ground under their feet and sending them onto their knees. They watched in awe as power continued to flow out of Ichigo's inner world and into the stricken noble's. And as the power flowed in, the rain lessened, and the dread whiteness of Byakuya's rain dampened face began to recede.

"It's gonna be okay now," Ichigo reassured his weary friend, "I can feel Zangetsu. He's latched onto Senbonzakura's presence here and the two of them are working to bring our worlds into balance."

"But why did this happen?" Byakuya asked in a confused tone, "How were you able to do this, Ichigo? Do you even know what all of this means?"

"Yeah," Ichigo chuckled, smiling at the stymied Kuchiki heir, "It means that I'm not letting you go. You're staying right here with all of the people who love you."

"This...what happened here would require a very strong resonance."

"Uh-huh," Ichigo agreed, "And what I found out while you were recovering is that we _have_ a strong resonance. I don't think it's so surprising. We've come a long way from where we started. And after you let me into this place and into your past, we came even farther. I don't know why you decided to let me in, but I am so...honored."

"Honored?" Byakuya repeated in a mystified tone, "Ichigo, my past is full of dreadful mistakes! And the greatest mistake happened here...right here, when I nearly took your life."

"But that's the thing," Ichigo reasoned, "You might have made mistakes, but they were your choices...and mistakes and all, your choices led you to me. It was your trust in me that made me able to reach you here. I'm going to take care of you. And when we go back, I'm going to keep taking care of you."

"I know the state of my body," Byakuya said warningly, "I don't know if I can..."

"Shh," Ichigo chided him, moving in closer and nuzzling Byakuya's soft cheek with his, "Don't think about that, okay? Let's just focus on going back. Zangetsu and Senbonzakura will stabilize things here. We need to focus on you. You weren't doing so well when I left to come after you."

"I feel somewhat better now," Byakuya informed him, "stronger. The infusion of your power into my inner world seems to be stabilizing this place."

"Good, now close your eyes and let's go back. Let's go home, Byakuya."

Byakuya's eyes locked tightly on his for a moment, then the noble nodded briefly in assent and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, the air went still and quiet around the two and the feeling of falling that Ichigo had experienced before returned in full force. They heard Hachi's strained voice issuing orders as he and the healers fought to save the dying men, jolting Byakuya's still form with kido shocks that made his limp body jump, pausing, then shocking his body again. They drew back, watching as Byakuya gasped in a breath and loosed an agonized groan. Ichigo came suddenly awake as Byakuya's eyes opened and fixed on his. The noble tried to sit up, but fell back, his dark eyes riled.

"I can't move!" he panted harshly.

"That is to be expected," Hachi answered soothingly, "You are still recovering from a long and dangerous procedure. Please rest, Captain Kuchiki."

"I feels as though sleeping is all that I've done for a long time."

"Yes, you have been asleep and recovering for a while," Hachi agreed, "Still, you need more rest and care before you will be up and around. You are lucky to be alive right now. If not for your connection with Ichigo, we would have lost you."

Byakuya looked back at the Shiba heir gratefully.

"Thank you, Ichigo," he said, more calmly, "I am indebted to you."

"Don't talk nonsense," Ichigo said good naturedly, "You're my friend, Byakuya. Of course I'm not going to let my friend die on me."

"Even if it was my time to leave?" Byakuya inquired, managing a look of calm amusement, "You are quite arrogant, thinking you could hold a man back from death...but then, you never have been one who lived by any rules but his own."

"Heh, should I be insulted?" Ichigo laughed, squeezing Byakuya's hand and feeling a little electric jolt inside as Byakuya's hand moved slightly in his.

"I was only stating the obvious. You are very headstrong."

"Says the guy who repeatedly stood up to that group of old men who tried to tell you what to do," Ichigo reminded him, "I got a good look at just how headstrong you are, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"How headstrong I was," Byakuya corrected him, lowering his eyes to look at his hands that rested in his lap, "I cannot afford to be reckless anymore. Too much that I care about rests upon me not being reckless or headstrong."

He sighed softly and studied Ichigo more closely, touching his face lightly with curious fingertips.

"You look weary," he observed sleepily, "You must have been here ever since before my surgery. Have you left at all?"

"No, he hasn't, Brother," Rukia said from the doorway, where she stood alongside Tetsuya and Renji, "Ichigo has been with you the whole time, even sleeping in this very room while we took turns watching over you. We couldn't drag him away."

"Rukia," Byakuya acknowledged his sister, "Renji, Tetsuya, I thank you all for your efforts. I will be all right now. You should go back to the manor and allow Torio and Koji to spoil you a bit. Whatever you need, they will provide for you."

"They have already been providing for us here," Tetsuya assured his cousin, "They have come every day to check in on you and to bring us food and tea. We are fine. And as Ichigo said, we have been taking turns so that we could all rest...except for Ichigo, who refused to leave you."

"Well," said Hachi, "I am afraid that _now_, since it was Ichigo Shiba's reiatsu that stabilized Captain Kuchiki's inner world, he will need to stay in very close proximity for the next several days to provide calming infusions and to continue the stabilization."

"That is ridiculous!" Byakuya insisted, "Ichigo is pushing himself too hard. He must rest!"

"He can rest all he wants to," Hachi agreed, "but he must rest here, so that his body can continue to assist in the stabilization of yours."

"I see," Byakuya said, considering.

"That bed is big enough for two," Hachi said, nodding briefly, "Or I can see if we have another. Beds are short, due to the injuries in the final battles."

"It's fine," Byakuya said, closing his eyes, "I am comfortable with him. He can share the bed with me."

"Go on, then, before you fall over," Hachi directed the weary Shiba heir, "The rest of you should take advantage of Captain Kuchiki's generous invitation and go back to Kuchiki Manor. The captain's condition has stabilized and he, as you can see, is now conscious and recovering well. You are welcome to rejoin him in the morning. I will be around then to assess his progress. Right now, all of you need to rest."

Byakuya exchanged farewells with his cousin, sister and vice captain, then sighed and relaxed against the pillows as Ichigo slid into the bed beside him.

"You feeling better now?" the Shiba heir asked, studying Byakuya's still pale face.

"I feel much better," Byakuya confirmed, "but I still cannot move my legs."

"Hachi said that it would take a while for you to heal, so don't worry about that. You're going to be back on your feet and flash stepping in no time. I promise."

"How can you promise something like that?" Byakuya said, shaking his head, "Oh wait, I forgot, you are Shiba Ichigo. The rules don't apply to you."

"Hey," Ichigo chuckled, "have I ever not kept a promise to you?"

"No," Byakuya said, his lips almost smiling, "You are a man of your word."

"And so are you," Ichigo reminded him, "And you promised me that you would show me how to dance some traditional dances."

"Didn't I show you a waltz?" Byakuya asked, a slight blush rising on his face and throat.

"That doesn't count," Ichigo insisted, "When you are back on your feet, I am going to make you teach me every dance you know, and then you and I are going to dance together until we fall down from exhaustion!"

"I feel exhausted now," Byakuya sighed, "Ichigo, it is such a long way from where I am to that point."

"We'll just take it a step at a time," suggested the Shiba heir.

"Except that I cannot _step_ at all right now."

"Then, just rest," Ichigo chided him, smiling and squeezing his hand, "Me and my dancing shoes are not going anywhere!"

"You have special shoes just for dancing?" Byakuya inquired, frowning curiously.

"It's just a saying," Ichigo chuckled, "It just means that I'll be ready for that dance lesson whenever you are. Don't worry about it We'll get there."

Byakuya said nothing in reply, but nodded and closed his eyes. Ichigo nuzzled closer, breathing in the warm, sweet scent of sakura and smiling.

"So, you want to tell me why you let me in and let me see all of that before?" he asked.

"You know why I let you in," Byakuya said without opening his eyes, "Of all of the people I know, I trust you the most. I knew that I could be open with you and in truth, I had carried those things alone for too long. I shielded Tetsuya and Rukia from much of it, and Renji came into my life much later."

"I haven't been with you so long," Ichigo commented.

"But look at what you have accomplished in the time you and I have been...associated. You took on the Gotei 13 and you saved my sister. You battled Aizen and rescued Orihime Inoue. And when Ywach arrived and everything threatened to fall apart, it was you who finally defeated him and set things right."

"Hey, I didn't do those things alone, you know," Ichigo reminded him, "I had the help of my friends. I wasn't alone."

"Because of you, I am no longer alone in the things that were a burden before. I am grateful for that."

"I'm glad you trusted me with that too," Ichigo answered, smiling, "I have to admit, I was surprised by the reckless and headstrong person you were, Byakuya. I had no idea. But I think that's what made you a survivor through all of the difficult things before, and it's what will get you through now. As soon as the healers say you're ready, I'm going to help you get back on your feet."

"You do not know that I will..."

"Yes, I do," Ichigo insisted, squeezing his hand again and looking deeply into his eyes, "I know that you will recover fully, and that you'll teach me to dance your way."

"And will you promise to teach me to dance like you?" Byakuya asked, looking amused.

"You want to learn club dancing? Byakuya Kuchiki, captain and clan leader wants to learn club dancing from me?" Ichigo laughed, "How the hell did I get so lucky?"

He caught his breath softly as Byakuya's eyes locked on his and the noble's face lost all signs of levity.

"You are not the lucky one, Ichigo," he said softly, touching the Shiba heir's softly blushing cheek, "I am."


	12. Safe In Your Arms

**Chapter 12: Safe In Your Arms**

"You are supposed to be sleeping," Byakuya said in a hushed voice, "but you haven't closed your eyes yet, have you?"

Ichigo frowned and rolled over to face his injured bedmate.

"How would you know if my eyes were open?" he asked curiously, "I had my back to you."

"I could sense your restlessness," Byakuya explained, "and because I knew the source of that restlessness was your concern over my condition and the monitors that you must have been fastidiously watching are on that side of the bed, it stood to reason that you were not sleeping, but were watching and waiting for disaster to strike."

Ichigo smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Well, can you really blame me? The last time I closed my eyes, you tried to leave us. I told you. I'm not going to let that happen."

"Hmm," Byakuya sighed thoughtfully, "Well, as much as I appreciate your concern, of course, you do realize that there are monitors attached to me for a reason. And...did you not sense when I was in distress before?"

"Yeah, I did. I guess I just feel a little jumpy after that."

Byakuya looked back at him quietly for a moment.

"That is understandable," he answered finally, "When Hisana was ill and declining, I remained with her to the exclusion of all else. I forgot my other responsibilities. It was almost like I ceased to be anything but her husband. All of the military and noble connections vanished and I was just a husband that couldn't bear to watch his wife die."

"You really loved her," Ichigo observed, "I can see that every time you talk about her. That's why I was so surprised to learn you didn't marry her for love."

"But I did," Byakuya corrected him, "It is just that, at the point at which we were married, I hadn't yet fallen _in love_ with her, nor was she yet in love me. The day we met, I loved the kindness she showed to other people, and I loved the fine spirits that made her fight back when she or others were threatened. And not once, but twice, she stood up to my cousin, a man who is both powerful and treacherous. And only barely knowing me, she put herself in harm's way, even taking the injury that weakened her and shortened her life by our healer's estimate of twenty years. I had tremendous respect for her and I did not hesitate to bind myself to her. In my heart, I knew that, unlike a person chosen for me by our elders, this was a person who I could love. And I was lucky enough to find as we grew into our roles over the five years of our marriage, that she loved me too. The things we loved about each other weren't the things other people noticed. Most saw only her weakness, but I saw Hisana's true strength. Most looked at me and saw a man of war, someone to be feared as much as respected. Hisana saw a person who loved peace and quiet walks in the gardens at dawn and twilight. So yes, we did love each other, and it was hard to lose that. Even worse was that when she died, I made one of the greatest mistakes of my life...one that I have slowly been trying to undo."

"And what's that?" Ichigo asked curiously, watching Byakuya's dark eyes blink and open again.

"You know of my ill advised vow of perfect obedience."

"Yeah, I heard you that day up on Sokyoku hill when you explained things to Rukia."

"But what I did not tell Rukia was that the heart of that decision didn't come from a desire to honor my parents or to mend things between the Kuchiki elders and myself. It wasn't even because I thought that I had been wrong to marry Hisana."

"It wasn't?" Ichigo mused, gazing back at Byakuya raptly, "Then, why?"

"Strangely enough, I didn't see the truth behind my own choices until the quincy, As Nodt, nearly destroyed me. What happened to me was so simple that I never even realized."

Ichigo considered the words for several long moments, then felt a soft swell of understanding and sympathy.

"Fear?" he whispered, finding the slender fingers of one soft hand beneath the blankets.

"Exactly," Byakuya confessed, "But it wasn't just one fear. It was a lifetime of fears I never acknowledged. It's strange, being a captain and a clan leader required me to make peace with my fears of war, injury, upheaval and the like. But I never, not once in my life, dealt with the most deep seated fear I possessed...one that began with the death of my mother and grew slowly over the years as more and more losses piled on."

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, the memories he had seen of the younger Byakuya coming back and playing out again in his mind.

"You have been there and you can see now, can't you?" Byakuya went on, "You know what no one else but me does...how I lied to myself and never accepted and overcame those fears. And each time I suffered a loss, those fears grew and transferred themselves to someone else. I felt safe in my mother's womb, but then she died because she was weakened by the pregnancy. I felt safe in my father's arms, then he was killed and they were no longer there to protect me. I made myself strong, so that I didn't have to depend on others for my safety. But then, Hisana brought that feeling of safety back when she came between Orochi and me. It was a guilty pleasure to be held in her arms and to feel that sense of safety again. I paid for it in pain when she died. It might have ended then, but she made me promise to find Rukia. And when I found Rukia, even though I never allowed myself a physical closeness with her, she was close to my heart and I feared for her safety. As Nodt was able to sense that and make use of it in our first battle."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"That's why, isn't it?" he asked softly, "That's why you let Rukia defeat him."

Byakuya paused for a moment, then nodded silently.

"It wasn't enough to be strong enough to defeat him, myself. I needed to be strong, myself, yes. But I needed more to overcome my insecurity that Rukia could not fend for herself and needed me to rescue her."

"But you kind of did rescue her," Ichigo pointed out, "You stopped As Nodt when he tried to gain the upper hand."

"I did. And it wasn't a mistake. It was a choice. I used some of my strength to open a doorway for the two of us. Then...I stepped back and let her show her capability...and...I let her protect both of us. In that moment, we both felt that much needed safety, even surrounded by danger as we were."

Ichigo smiled.

"That's great...that you could do that. I know it meant a lot to Rukia too. I'm glad that helped you make peace with your fears. And what's really amazing is that, to me, right now, you seem more like that person from your past and you couldn't be farther from the person who tried to cut me down that day we met."

"It is no coincidence, Ichigo, that when my inner world started to collapse, that I returned to the moment we met. Because it wasn't until you entered my life that I was forced to face my fears. And all I've told you is not the whole story. There is one thing more."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked, a catch in his chest as Tetsuya's words came back to him.

_"I guess opposites really do attract."_

_"That is what Byakuya said when I asked him if he was in love with you."_

"I have told you how I took that vow of obedience to avoid facing my fears about losing the people closest to me."

"Uh-huh."

"For some years, that obedience protected me from facing those fears. I expected the elders would choose my next bride, and it was almost a relief to think so. I was surprised when they never made an issue of it. And I pushed Rukia away, placing her with Captain Ukitake, who I knew to be a kind person, convincing him not to offer her a seated position, but instead to not risk her by giving her an unseated place within his division. She wasn't close to me and she was protected, so I could escape my fears...until you came. When Rukia was sentenced to death because she gave you her powers, all of the fears I had been avoiding were thrust back in my face. I was caught between my promise to Hisana to protect Rukia and my duty to see her die for her crimes."

"At the time, I couldn't understand why you were acting that way," Ichigo mused, "And it bothers me now that I didn't even care. I couldn't see past saving Rukia."

"You had no idea you were also saving me."

"None," Ichigo agreed, smiling.

"Do you want to know what I felt when your weapon broke Senbonzakura and defeated me?" Byakuya asked, "You couldn't see my eyes then, so I am sure you don't know."

"Relief?" Ichigo offered.

Byakuya leaned forward until his soft lips nearly touched Ichigo's suddenly blushing ear.

"I felt _safe_."

"What?" the Shiba heir said, shaking his head to clear the slight dizziness their closeness was bringing him, "But, I was trying to kill you!"

"You were protecting what I cared about, but could not protect. I felt safe with you. And you are wrong. If you had meant to kill me, then I would have died there. You struck with force enough to defeat me, but not enough to end my life. I knew that and it confused me at first. I watched you after that. I watched you closely."

Ichigo's smile warmed.

"You watched, but whenever I looked back, you looked away. I felt that."

"Eye contact was painful. Much is visible through the eyes that one might not want to share readily, so I protected myself by looking away."

Ichigo squeezed Byakuya's hand where their fingers still touched.

"What didn't you want me to see?" he asked, his heart pounding, "And why can you look me in the eyes so easily now? You've been like that ever since I found you after the final battle with Ywach. Why?"

"If you think about everything I've told you, it should make sense," Byakuya said cryptically, "You know that I loved Hisana because we gave each other feelings of safety and you also know that I found respite from my fears about Rukia by making her feel safe fighting As Nodt and then letting her protect me."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that moment? When you knew that you and I alone could not defeat Ywach and all of the forces that were approaching? I met your eyes then and we both understood what needed to be done. I could see _everything_ in your eyes in that moment, all of your fears and that one ray of hope that I could give you. It was easy to place myself in the hands of fate then and I accepted my fate without regret. I made the way safe for you by risking myself...and as soon as the dust settled and Ywach was gone, you remembered that and you came looking for me."

"I wasn't going to leave you, no matter whether you lived or died, Byakuya. I had to find you."

"And when you and I were alone there and death was so close I could feel it touching me, you held me just away until the healers could come. The simple truth of that is...I would have died that day if you had not come back and kept me alive until the healers arrived. Yet, even inches from death, I felt no fear because you made me feel safe, no matter what my fate was going to be. Dying as I looked into your eyes and knowing that the sacrifice was worth it...or being saved and being able to show you my gratitude. It didn't matter any longer because I wouldn't be alone either way. There was tremendous peace in that."

"Well, you're going to be okay now," Ichigo said firmly, so no more talking about being at peace with dying. And you're going to get better. Your injuries will heal and you'll be out there protecting the people you care about in no time."

Byakuya gave him a rare, fleeting smile.

"As much as I know you cannot promise me such a thing, I will put my faith in that. As you said earlier, you have never lied to me. And if you believe in me, it is easier to believe in myself."

"Good, because you aren't going to get there, lying around and being afraid of what's going to happen."

"I know what is going to happen," Byakuya said with certainty, "You, Rukia, Tetsuya and Renji are going to be with me through everything. And whatever my outcome, Ichigo, I will be all right."

"Yeah, you will."

"Now, as I have reassured you of my commitment to my healing, will you please try to sleep?"

"Heh," Ichigo chuckled, "I don't know. Do you promise not to try leaving again?"

"I could not make a promise like that and you know it."

"Then, I can't sleep."

Byakuya sighed.

"I see you haven't been listening to a thing I said. Don't you understand? This...where we are is a safe place. As much as when our parents held us close as children, we can feel safe together like this."

Ichigo smirked and looked to the left, then to the right, then back at Byakuya.

"I don't see anyone embracing," he commented, arching an eyebrow.

"Ichigo..." Byakuya said, blushing.

His blush deepened and his heart throbbed painfully as the Shiba heir smiled and slid a hand down his back and behind one slim leg, which he coaxed into resting on his side-turned form.

"We need to be closer, so that if you try anything while I'm sleeping, I will wake up," Ichigo insisted.

"The monitors will sound if my vital signs decline," Byakuya reminded him.

"Nope, not good enough," Ichigo said, shaking his head, and smiling more widely.

He reached into Byakuya's sleeve and withdrew the ginger-haired bear concealed there.

"I think we need a sentry."

"You're ridiculous," Byakuya mused, unable to contain a very slight smile.

"Hey," Ichigo objected, "I just had to watch Hachi in here shocking you with kido to get you breathing and your heart beating. You can't complain about me wanting a little insurance after something like that."

"I suppose not," Byakuya replied, his smile fading, "My condition tapped into your fears and you need reassurances to feel safe with me again. Then, if this is what you need, I don't find it unacceptable. I don't want you to worry about me. I want you to rest...after all, one never knows when he will be needed to protect everyone again...and as I am no longer able to offer anyone my strength, we must protect yours."

Ichigo sighed dismissively and shook his head.

"Don't talk like that, Byakuya. You haven't lost your strength. You know that."

"If there was danger, I could protect no one, not even myself. You must see that," Byakuya argued.

"Don't say that to me," Ichigo said, frowning and resting a hand on the Kuchiki heir's face, capturing Byakuya's dark, unhappy eyes as he continued, "I know for a fact that even the way you are, if there was danger, you would find a way to protect the people you care about. Even if you had to drag yourself across the floor and it took everything in you, you would find a way. You always do. And remember what you showed me about Hisana? She wasn't strong or powerful, but she was a spirited person. You are that and more. There's no doubt in my mind you are still strong."

Byakuya stared back at him with a lost, tired expression, wanting desperately to believe him, but unable to comprehend how his words could be true.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," Ichigo said, moving closer and stealing Byakuya's breath away with the insistent look in his eyes, "We're together, and if one of us isn't strong at the moment, then the other will be strong enough for the two of us. That's what people do...when they love each other."

Ichigo leaned forward, touching his lips very lightly to the spellbound noble's. Byakuya's eyes widened in shock and he pulled away hastily, breaking eye contact.

"What's wrong? Why did you do that?" Ichigo asked, frowning and resisting the urge to close the distance again, "I thought you felt safe with me."

"I do," Byakuya said more softly, still not meeting Ichigo's eyes, "It is just that...I just cannot take that step with you right now."

"Why not? Don't you feel like I do?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes...but...I do not want to take your hand that way from a place of weakness."

"A place of weakness?" Ichigo repeated in a mystified tone, "What's that supposed to mean? Byakuya..."

"Do not misunderstand me. Your kiss reached me, Ichigo. It is just that I do not want you to offer it to me out of fear, out of worry for the future, or worse yet, out of sympathy for me."

"Is that what you think? You think I'm just doing this because I feel sorry for you?" Ichigo demanded, his eyes darkening.

"Ichigo, I did not mean to anger you..."

"Well, maybe if that's what you think, then you need to feel my kiss again!" the Shiba heir snapped, rolling Byakuya carefully onto his back and holding his hands down tightly as he invaded the Kuchiki heir's protesting mouth, keeping his eyes open and glaring meaningfully down into Byakuya's widened eyes as the kiss deepened and warmed. Ichigo watched as the emotion of the man beneath him radiated from surprise to momentary anger, then to wonder...disbelief, and finally to acceptance. He waited until Byakuya's body calmed and his eyes softened, then released him and sat up, his head spinning with what he'd just done and the fact that Byakuya was, at least, after talking some sense into him, accepting.

_This is going to change everything._

_But I agree with Byakuya that we shouldn't rush this._

He turned and stretched out along the Kuchiki heir's side and brought his lips to Byakuya's flushed earlobe.

"Sorry, but there's no way I'm going to feel sorry for you. I am sorry you got hurt. I am sorry it will be hard for you for a while. But that's not going to stop me from being honest with you. I wanted to kiss you and so I did."

"So you did," Byakuya agreed, his tone peaceful and sleepy, "But you have always been impetuous."

"Heh, look who's talking..."


	13. Going Home

**Chapter 13: Going Home**

"You have made excellent progress, Captain Kuchiki," Hachi said, nodding in approval at the results of the examination he had just conducted, "Your body has stabilized and is responding well to treatment."

"It is odd to hear you say that when I am still not able to move anything below my waist and I am only able to radiate an amount of reiatsu compatible with living and no more," Byakuya sighed unhappily.

"Hey, take it easy on the guy," Ichigo said good naturedly, "He's right that you've made a lot of progress. You're alive, you're fully conscious, you still have all your marbles and your upper body strength is improving. You have a long way to go, but you should be glad for the little steps forward."

"But I can take no steps at all," the Kuchiki heir reminded him, "And there is no assurance that those things will return."

"I know that the realities of your recovery can be difficult," Hachi acknowledged, "But you must keep a positive outlook. Just as I cannot tell you for certain that you will walk or use a zanpakutou again, I cannot tell you that you will not. You must give your best effort to achieve the best possible outcome."

"I am aware of the need to apply myself and I will do so," Byakuya said solemnly, "I am grateful to you for saving what parts of me could be saved."

"Of course, Captain. I want very much to see you back on your feet and fighting again, and I promise you that whatever I can do to help you, I will do faithfully."

"Thank you," Byakuya said sincerely.

"Now that you have stabilized, we can speak about your wishes from this point. You are well enough that I can certainly authorize you to be discharged. If you choose to leave, I will have healers and physical therapists visit you regularly at home to see to your continued healing. You may also remain here, if you feel that you would benefit from close proximity to your healers. Where do you feel you would have the best support?"

"I think I know where this is going," Ichigo chuckled knowingly, "He's been talking constantly since he woke up about wanting to get out of here and go home...not because it's bad here or anything. But seriously? He's got a whole staff to wait on him, pretty gardens to enjoy..."

"I believe I should give this some thought," Byakuya said softly, looking down at his hands where they laid in his lap.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "Byakuya, you hate hospitals. Everyone knows that. What do you mean you need to think about it?"

"Excuse me, gentleman," Hachi said, inclining his head, "I will leave you to discuss the matter. Just have me summoned when you are ready to make your decision."

Ichigo waited until the healer had left, then looked down at Byakuya's troubled expression.

"Hey," he said, touching his hand, "You wanna tell me what's going on? Why don't you want to leave?"

"Do you really need to ask me that question, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, still not looking at him.

The Shiba heir let out an impatient breath.

"Byakuya, you know you're gonna get better," he insisted.

"And what if I do not?" the Kuchiki heir persisted, "What if this is all of the progress I can make?"

"Bullshit, don't talk like that!" Ichigo snapped, "because that's not gonna happen!"

"You do not know that...not any more than _he _knows it. I am lucky to have lived at all...to be awake and have my mental faculties. I am not ungrateful for that, truly Ichigo."

"Then, what's the problem?" Ichigo demanded, his golden-brown eyes flashing, "The people who can help you best are waiting for you at Kuchiki Manor! You know Torio will help you with whatever he's asked to. You want food brought, fresh clothes, to go out into the gardens? He's got it covered. And Tetsuya, Rukia, Renji and I will all be there too. All of us want to see you get better, but you're not going to do that hiding out in this room!"

Byakuya glared back at him defiantly.

"I am perfectly capable of having my needs met here without placing an unnecessary additional burden on my family and staff," he said firmly.

"What? What is this crap?" the Shiba heir fumed.

"Ichigo, I couldn't be more grateful to you. You and the others have upset your lives to be with me through a difficult recovery."

"But that recovery has just started."

"But you shouldn't have to keep your lives on hold for anything, Ichigo, especially not for someone like me. I can offer you nothing but inconvenience..."

"And I said _I don't care about that_!" Ichigo argued, "I love you! You know that. And I know you feel the same way about me. If it was me in that bed, you would be all over me to get out of here and start getting back on my feet. I'm not treating you any different!"

"You need to stop thinking that...that we have this...perfect future ahead of us," Byakuya said bitterly, "You need to see the facts. I cannot walk."

"I don't give a rat's ass if you can't walk and I don't care if you can't release your zanpakutou. I don't care if you need help changing clothes or going to the bathroom, or bathing, Byakuya, I don't fucking care! None of that matters to me because I love you. I'm not going to just let you sit in this hospital anymore. We've been dancing around what's between us for a while now and I think we need to just deal with it. I don't just want to be your friend anymore. I want to be your lover."

Byakuya stiffened and his hands clenched, then he loosed his scathing reply.

"I CANnot BE YOUR LOVER, YOU FOOL! I CANNOT EVEN MAKE LOVE TO YOU!"

His eyes closed against his own words and he drew a long, shuddering breath.

Ichigo went silent, gazing at his bowed head and slightly trembling hands.

"Do you understand now?" Byakuya said more softly, "I cannot...be what you want, Ichigo. I cannot even be what _I _want. I am not the person that you fell in love with."

Byakuya froze as Ichigo's hand slipped into his and the Shiba heir's cheek pressed lightly against his.

"Sure you are."

"The person you fell in love with was strong...powerful. He could at least walk on his own," Byakuya sighed.

"Listen to me, okay?" Ichigo said, forcing a measure of calm into his voice, "I do love your strength and I think your abilities are beautiful, but that's not all I love about you."

Byakuya stared down at their joined hands, not trusting his voice to answer.

"Let me tell you something about love. It's never perfect. And sometimes it ends when you wish it wouldn't. It's not easy setting your heart in another person's hands, and I've never really done that...until now. But you know who inspired me to do that."

"You mother?"

"No," Ichigo, replied, shaking his head, "_You _did."

Byakuya looked back at him cautiously out of the corner of one dark grey eye.

"When you were struggling to survive, you pulled me into your inner world and you showed me in full detail what love's all about. You didn't have enough time with your parents, but you loved each other with everything you had. You loved Tetsuya enough, not just to save him, but to _heal _him and make him strong enough to take care of himself in a world pitted against him. You loved Hisana, even though she got sick and slowly died in front of you. Do you _know _how courageous that was?"

"But I do not _want _those things for you!" Byakuya insisted, "Ichigo, part of loving someone is not wanting to hurt them. I do not want you to see me suffering and know that it is hurting you. I do not want to see the disappointment in your eyes as I struggle just to get up and walk on my own. It is going to be hard enough to do those things, but to..."

"Stop it," Ichigo said in a strangely gentle voice for the words, "Don't do that to yourself. Don't try to do this alone because you're afraid to be weak in front of us. It's okay to be the one needing the help sometimes. You spend all your time being strong for the people you care about. Rukia, Tetsuya...me? Just...let us be strong for you this time. Come home, Byakuya. Everyone's waiting for you."

Byakuya held his breath for a moment, the words spinning furiously in his beleaguered mind. he closed his eyes against the horrid feeling of humiliation and tried to make sense of Ichigo's insistence. Finally, he let out a shaky exhale and looked away.

"It...seems that you will not take no for an answer," he said shortly.

"Damned straight," chuckled Ichigo, regaining some of his bravado, "You can't scare me away."

"It is unsurprising," the Kuchiki heir sighed, "It is hard to intimidate anyone when all you have is the reiatsu of a mouse."

"Hey," Ichigo said, nuzzling his cheek again, "you'll be shaking the foundation again real soon, trust me. I'm gonna take you home and you're going to let Torio give you a nice hot bath. You've got to be tired of sponge baths, right?"

"I am," Byakuya confessed, "A hot bath does sound heavenly."

"I'll take one with you, if that's okay."

"If you wish."

"Yeah, I do."

Ichigo rose and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Byakuya objected, frowning.

"I'm getting Hachi and I'm bringing you a wheelchair."

"No!" Byakuya snapped, stiffening.

"No? Now why?" Ichigo complained.

"I will not be rolled all the way home. I do not want people staring at me."

"Oh my kami, really?" Ichigo mused, barely able to hold back a laugh, "Are you really that proud? Would you rather I carried you, then? You're going home, one way or another."

Byakuya bit his lip gently, considering.

"Will you consent to use your bankai speed?"

"Holy hell, you _are_ that proud!" Ichigo laughed, unable to stop himself.

"I am already going to be parading about my weakness in front of everyone at the manor, I will be damned if I will parade it about the Seireitei!" the noble said indignantly.

"All right!" Ichigo said, laughing harder and wrapping his arms around Byakuya, "Hold on tight, okay?"

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home."

"But I have not been discharged," Byakuya objected, "That would be abduction of an officer and a clan leader."

"Sue me," Ichigo said, lifting Byakuya out of the bed and carrying him to the window, "Hold on, it's a ways down."

"You cannot do that! You are crazy! Put me down. You will kill us both! Ichigo!"

He closed his eyes tightly, clenching at the younger man's shoulders as they passed through the window and swept towards the ground. Ichigo landed lightly and flash stepped away so swiftly that they couldn't be seen. Byakuya buried his face in the Shiba heir's shoulder, shaking his head at his friend's stubbornness.

_He is completely unyielding...heedless...reckless. Nothing can stand in his way. But then...that is what it is going to take, isn't it? If my prognosis is as grim as Hachi said, then it is going to take that kind of strength to persist through everything._

_And I want to get better._

_I want to get back on my feet...take night walks in my gardens. I want to protect the people I care about..._

_And more than anything, I want to make love to Ichigo._

He felt that the Shiba heir had slowed and raised his head up off of Ichigo's shoulder as they passed through the manor gates. The house guards bowed their heads respectfully and the housekeeper appeared suddenly in front of them.

"Lord Byakuya, welcome home!" she exclaimed, blinking back tears, "Your room has been prepared and Torio is waiting to serve you, sir?"

"Thank you, Matsuko," Byakuya said solemnly.

As they stepped up onto the walkway, Rukia and Tetsuya flash stepped together around the corner in front of them.

"Brother!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Byakuya, why didn't you have Arashi and me come for you?" asked Tetsuya.

"I did not want to wait," the clan leader said, almost smiling, "I just wanted to be out of that place and home again."

"Lord Byakuya!" Torio greeted him, bowing respectfully, "I have your bed freshly made and I can bring food if you are hungry."

"I think I would like to bathe first," Byakuya answered.

"Yes sir."

Ichigo followed Torio down the long walkway to the end, where the huge bathing chamber stood. As they entered, the Shiba heir whistled softly.

"This is amazing! No wonder you wanted a bath first," he said, admiring the gardenlike surroundings.

He paused for a moment at the edge of the pool, kicking off his shoes, then started into the water.

"Ichigo, we are still dressed!" the clan leader objected.

"Don't worry, I'll take off your yukata when we get settled."

"But you are getting your own clothing soaked."

"It's fine. I'll borrow a yukata after. Don't worry about it."

"You are ridiculous," Byakuya huffed softly as Ichigo carried him to one of the large soaking pools and set him down carefully.

Torio stripped down to a small waist wrap and joined them in the warm shallows, where he removed Byakuya's wet yukata. As he did, Ichigo spotted something falling out of the sleeve and captured the ginger-haired bear in his hand. Byakuya stiffened and averted his eyes as the Shiba heir laughed softly and set the stuffed toy safely in the grass at the edge of the bathing pool. Ichigo undressed and slid down into the water, taking up a position behind Byakuya and wrapping his arms around the noble as Torio began bathing him.

"You look a lot more comfortable," Ichigo observed, resting his chin on Byakuya's shoulder, "Now, isn't this better than being in that boring hospital?"

"Much," Byakuya sighed, relaxing against Ichigo and closing his eyes as Torio continued his efforts.

"Would you like me to also wash your hair, Lord Byakuya?" Torio asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"You look like you're about to fall asleep," Ichigo chuckled, "Go ahead if you want to. I won't let you drown."

"That is good to know," Byakuya yawned, tilting his head back slightly as Torio rinsed the long raven strands.

"Would you like me to bathe you as well?" Torio asked Ichigo.

"Ah, no, that's okay."

"Please do bathe him," Byakuya said, smirking, "You need to get the _hospital_ smell off of him too."

"Yes, Lord Byakuya."

"Oh, is that so?" Ichigo laughed, "All right, then. I wouldn't want to offend his highness."

"You mostly just offend me with your mouth," Byakuya noted dryly.

"Is that right?" Ichigo said, glaring at him, "Well, how's this for offending you with my mouth?"

He captured Byakuya's lips in a long, lingering kiss and was genuinely surprised when Byakuya made no objection, but only relaxed more deeply into his arms, accepting the exchange calmly.

"Well?" Ichigo said, breaking away.

"I am not sure," Byakuya said sedately, "You should try again."

"I've got no objection," Ichigo said, smiling and kissing him again.

The two continued to share slow, gentle kisses as Torio bathed Ichigo and washed his ginger colored hair.

"You know," Ichigo sighed as Torio completed his task and he rose and carried Byakuya to the edge of the pool, "When I found out I belonged to a noble clan, I mostly thought it would just be a pain in the ass...a lot of boring obligations, meetings with boring old men and lots of rules. It is sometimes, but I really like the things like this. And I especially like doing things like this with you."

"You enjoy bathing with me?" Byakuya asked, looking amused.

"Yeah."

"Then you may bathe with me as often as you wish. I will not object."

"Why? Because I'll smell better?" Ichigo joked.

The look Byakuya gave him melted him inside.

"_Because I enjoy bathing with you too_."


	14. Perfect Touch

**Chapter 14: Perfect Touch**

Byakuya wasn't sure how long he had lain, sleeping, but he woke to the pleasant feel of warm fingers trailing through the silken lengths of his fine, raven hair and a light caress that traced the length of his slightly frowning lips. And even with his eyes closed, he could feel Shiba Ichigo's affectionate smile.

"Good morning, beautiful," Ichigo greeted him, meeting him for a long, open-mouthed kiss, that become another, then another, and another after that.

"You stayed again last night," Byakuya observed, "Ichigo, you know you do not have to do that."

"I don't have to do what?" Ichigo huffed, nipping at his lips again, "I like sleeping with you. Are you saying you don't want me here with you? I don't believe that for a second."

Byakuya moved sluggishly into a seated position, resting his back against a pile of soft pillows.

"Of course I love waking in your arms and spending time with you," Byakuya assured him, "It is just that you are a clan heir and now that the war has ended, you should be helping your family to rebuild. Things have changed very rapidly for you. I am sure that adjustments are not so easy, with having a shinigami father who has human children in one world and a shinigami clan in the other. There are many things that have to be managed as..."

He paused as Ichigo's fingers touched his lips, then the younger man's mouth invaded his hungrily again.

"You cannot escape the facts...mph...even if you stop me from speaking them," Byakuya reminded him.

"Shut up," Ichigo hissed softly, "I want you."

The words made Byakuya's eyes close, and he felt a powerful reactive fluttering of his heart, a rush of something like dizziness in his head, then a sweet weakness that flooded his limbs.

"Ichigo, I cannot make l-" he began, only to have his mouth more forcefully claimed.

He opened his mouth wide in acceptance, suffering lovely shivers at the scathing heat of the younger man's tongue as it blazed along his flushed lips, then plunged in and roughly plundered the depths of his ravenous orifice. Byakuya could have melted as the strength of their resonance pulsed softly beneath the surface of their skin.

And suddenly, he realized.

_With such a strong resonance, if he made love to me, I could..._

_I could be...!_

He knew he should stop the amorous Shiba heir, but it was too beautiful watching the enchanting expression on Ichigo's face as he tasted the pale, sweet flesh of Byakuya's blushing throat and moved on to make a line of kisses along the length of one fine collarbone, then the other. He lingered over the Byakuya's sculpted breast, treasuring each pert pink nipple and sliding a hand over his soft belly, then down to touch and caress him more intimately.

"Ichigo..." he objected softly, closing his eyes, "I will not be able to..."

"Shh," Ichigo breathed hotly into his ear, making the tender lobe blush furiously, "I just want to touch you."

"But I cannot..."

"I know. It doesn't matter."

Byakuya's thoughtful frown deepened.

"How can you say it does not matter?" he whispered, "I cannot respond to you."

"Sure you can," Ichigo countered, smiling and capturing Byakuya's hand.

He guided the graceful fingers down to his own alert nether region.

"Touch me, Byakuya. That'll tell me everything I need to know!"

He returned to Byakuya's flushed lips for a fresh bout of amorous kisses, their slick tongues gently battling as their hands explored each other's damp, naked flesh. Ichigo moaned feverishly, rubbing his swollen arousal up the length of a soft inner thigh, then brushing suggestively against Byakuya's entrance.

_I can't let him take me._

_If he takes me right now, with our reiatsu resonating this way, I might...I will..._

_Kami, I want to!_

"Byakuya!"

He opened his eyes, even though he wouldn't have to, to know what it was that the Shiba heir was trying to tell him. But, meeting his eyes that way, he couldn't deny it. He couldn't lie to himself and say it was best to hold back.

_I'm not who I used to be. I'm not the leader of my clan anymore. I don't know who I am at all, except when he is with me like this._

"Byakuya, p-please, can I...?"

_We are one now. And he is only asking to take that last step, to join body and soul. And he does not know, but when we take that step, we will be gifted with the utmost expression of our connection._

"Byakuya..."

A soft shiver went through him and his breath caught for a moment as he remembered that he couldn't even part his thighs to invite the contact his impassioned partner was wanting so badly. It felt wrong to use words.

_But it seems words are all I have now._

"Go ahead, Ichigo," he invited the younger man.

He felt the Shiba heir flinch and an unexpectedly warm smile tugged at the edges of his lips.

"_Nanda_?" he inquired, wearing an amused look, "Did you think I would refuse?"

"Y-yeah, kinda," Ichigo confessed, blushing brightly, "I thought you wanted to wait until..."

"Perhaps I felt that way before," he whispered, tracing the younger man's face with fine fingertips, "But in the course of facing our quincy foes, didn't you and I learn the foolishness of wasting precious moments of our lives? We are together now. Here and now are the only things that matter anymore. The past is done and our future unknown, but we have this moment together, Ichigo. Let us not waste it suffering our doubts. Let them go and be with me now."

Ichigo realized suddenly that he had been holding his breath and he let it out shakily, meeting Byakuya's lips with a slow, sweet offering of gratitude, then invaded more passionately as his fingers moved to begin the preparation for their joining. And although he couldn't feel the first touches, Byakuya inhaled sharply as he felt stimulation deeper inside that made him break out in a sweat as his head tilted back and his back arched to the point it could despite his injury.

"Ichigo!" he gasped, grasping at the younger man's muscular shoulders and shifting his weight to press his body more firmly to his lover's.

Ichigo nudged his raven-haired partner's slender thighs apart and moved into position to join their bodies.

"You're sure this is all right?" he asked, panting softly as his hungry member throbbed and leaked in anticipation, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," Byakuya assured him, his widened grey eyes blinking slowly, "I want to be with you, Ichigo. The truth is...Ichigo, I...ah!"

His words ended in another impassioned gasp as his lover's hips moved, and Ichigo brought their bodies slowly together, moving in short, measured thrusts that seemed to steal the breath from Byakuya's lungs. He reeled as a feeling of dizziness swept over him, and he felt the light twinges of sensation beginning to return to his nether region. Warm, delicious shivers traveled through his trapped body and he struggled and managed to move his hips very slightly. Ichigo grunted softly, his powerful eyes meeting Byakuya's with an approving glare. He paused for a moment to allow his lovely partner to adjust to being filled. The Kuchiki leader pressed his lips to Ichigo's, then nipped him impatiently, making the younger man start, then give him a smoldering look.

"You all right?" he panted, "Can I move?"

"_Kami, please_, yes!" Byakuya hissed, snapping at his lover's lips again and groaning as Ichigo hastily complied with a thrill of slow, deep undulations, and slipped a hand down in between them to pleasure his hazy-eyed lover.

Byakuya quivered in reaction as soft flickers of feeling reached him, and he felt his awakening member begin to respond. Ichigo's face lit as his saw the Kuchiki leader's powerful reaction.

"Y-you feel it?" he whispered hopefully, "You feel me touching you?"

Byakuya answered with a quaking moan, and he panted harshly as Ichigo continued his slow, powerful movements.

_I still cannot move my legs, but I can feel him giving me pleasure. I will feel it when he gives me the beginning to the next great thing in my life. I wish that I dared tell him._

_I wish..._

The feeling of warmth and life in his body pulsed with each heavy, exhilarating thrust and Ichigo's kisses became almost violently devouring as he neared climax. Byakuya's graceful fingers dragged languidly down the naked flesh of his back, leaving pale lines in their wake and making Ichigo's breath catch and his hips thrust harder and faster, until he yielded a lighter, almost fluttering moan of delight and tumbled over into release.

Ichigo groaned more roughly, shuddering and panting harshly as he filled his lover's core with beautifully scathing heat.

"I love you!" he managed in a tremulous voice, his hands just as shaky as they caressed his face, lips quivering as he kissed Byakuya more tenderly, "You're mine now. You know that, right?"

"I know," Byakuya whispered, nuzzling his cheek and meeting him for another long kiss, "And Ichigo...?"

Golden-brown eyes fastened on steely grey, and for a moment, everything around the two seemed to disappear.

"I love you too."

Ichigo's eyes shone, then he blinked and a tear slid onto his cheek.

"Really?" he whispered, unsure if he could believe he was hearing the words, "You really love me?"

Byakuya observed him quietly for a moment.

"But you must know," he said, frowning, "I thought it was obvious."

"Yeah?" Ichigo chuckled, blushing, "well sometimes, you know something is probably true, but there's nothing that can beat hearing the person you love say it out loud."

His smile widened beautifully, making Byakuya's insides quiver.

"Tell me again?" Ichigo asked, bringing his lips teasingly closer to his lover's.

"I love you, Ichigo Shiba!"

Almost before the words were out, Ichigo's mouth clamped down on the one saying such sweet things as made his heart skip and stutter. Byakuya returned kiss for kiss, holding onto the Shiba heir tightly and feeling the first altering twinges occurring deep within his seeded body.

_There is little that I can give Ichigo to show him my deepest love and gratitude for all he has done for me. But this...this is love returned for love given. It is the most profound thing to receive love and to return it with new life. I want to give Ichigo that gift._

_I want that gift for myself._

"What are you thinking?" Ichigo asked suddenly, his eyes looking deeply into Byakuya's and sending a shaft of uncertainty through the Kuchiki leader's insides, "The look on your face was so beautiful that I want to know what made you look so happy. I think it's the happiest I've seen you, since you woke up."

"What is not to be happy about?" Byakuya answered, gracing him with the hint of a smile, "I am home, safe in my bed, wrapped in the arms of the one whose soul resonates so perfectly with mine. There is no greater happiness I could feel, Ichigo."

"I feel the same way," Ichigo agreed, holding him tightly and kissing him again, "I didn't know if, after everything that happened, the war...the fighting and the dying...you being so badly hurt...if I'd ever be able to smile again. But I can't help smiling when I think about being with you this way. I'm glad we didn't wait anymore, Byakuya. We deserve to be happy."

"We do."

Byakuya started to say more, but paused and pulled the tumbled blankets over them to cover them as Torio Kuchiki's voice sounded from outside the bedroom door.

"Lord Byakuya?" he called, tapping softly on the door.

"Enter," Byakuya invited the attendant.

"Sir, Isshin Shiba has sent for Ichigo Shiba, requesting that he return home as soon as possible for a meeting of the elders of their clan."

"Oh, hell..." Ichigo muttered, running his fingers through Byakuya's satin, black hair, "What a pain. Ever since we got back and the old man finally admitted the truth about everything..."

"Don't worry about it," Byakuya said, nudging him towards the edge of the bed, "I am a clan leader. I understand obligation better than you do. You should go and take care of things. I will be fine here, surrounded by my own healers and attendants, and you are welcome, of course, to return when you have seen to their needs, ne?"

"Yeah, okay," Ichigo chuckled, stealing a parting kiss, "Just...you behave, all right? No getting reckless or causing trouble while I'm gone, all right?"

"I will try to remember to behave," Byakuya promised, letting his fingers slide out of Ichigo's grasp as the younger man stood and sighed resignedly.

"Man, I would _so _much rather stay here, curled up in your arms and daydreaming."

"You can do that when you have seen to your clan's business. Now, go."

"Sheesh! All right, I'm going. I'm going..."

Byakuya watched as the Shiba heir exited the room, leaving him alone in the suddenly quiet environs. He breathed in deeply, the warm scents of their lovemaking, his hand sliding down to rest over his lower abdomen. And it was as though he could feel the energies and genetic factors weaving together, creating the tiny speck of sentient life that would grow into their son or daughter.

_There are so many things I want to give our child! Parental love, smiles, rich experiences and the glorious history of the Kuchiki and Shiba families. Well, the Shiba family history is more dubious than glorious, but they are powerful defenders of Soul Society. It will be good to pass on the legacy._

He felt a twinge of regret as he glanced down at his lower body and was momentarily besieged with disturbing images of the children dutifully walking alongside him as his attendants pushed him in a wheelchair.

_I cannot let myself think like that_, he chided himself, _I am going to get better. I will not give up until I am able to walk again._

_In fact..._

He glanced at the bedroom door and sat up straighter, shifting so that his hands were on either side and lifting his body slightly. He breathed more quickly, trying to ignore the instant splinters of pain in his back when he tried to move towards the edge of the bed. One by one, he maneuvered his legs over the edge of the bed and then sat, rubbing his numb and unmoving limbs vigorously.

_I have given my body time to heal. I should begin now to put weight on my legs. To retrain them to carry me._

He took a steadying breath and placed his hands, palm down, on the bed, lifting himself and slowly sliding towards the edge. His breath quickened as he lifted himself, and his arms quivered slightly at holding his weight as he tentatively imagined standing, then let some weight down onto his legs, while holding himself up on the edge of the bed.

Sweat broke out on his forehead, as his legs instantly collapsed and the strain on his arms increased. He closed his eyes, imagining himself putting weight onto his legs, then standing quietly beside the bed. He increased the weight on his legs again, only to watch them collapse a second time, then a third. He froze as a tapping sounded on the door.

"Lord Byakuya?"

"Yes, Torio," the Kuchiki leader answered patiently, "What is it?"

"You have a visitor, sir. It is Sir Nori. He says that he is here to take a report of your condition for the elders' council."

Byakuya sighed and sat more comfortably on the edge of the bed.

"Allow him to enter."

He adjusted his yukata more neatly as the door opened and Torio entered, alongside a stately looking old man with gentle blue eyes and a kind smile.

"Lord Byakuya," he greeted the clan leader.

"Nori," Byakuya replied.

"You are looking much better," the elder observed approvingly, "How are you feeling?"

"The pain is much less," Byakuya reported, "and I am having some feeling in my lower back and legs. Still, the healers believe it will be a long recovery."

"Yes, yes, of course," Nori agreed, "You were hurt very badly. It's a miracle we still have you with us."

"Although now, there are, I am sure, those who rather wish I had not returned, if this is how I will be."

"Oh now, don't think on that. You must focus on getting well."

Byakuya sighed.

"I am," he assured the old man, "It will just take a long time before I am recovered."

"Yes, and it will be hard to convince them to be patient and allow you time," Nori said, shaking his head, "Already, there are rumblings."

Byakuya nodded.

"I thought there would be," he said quietly.

Nori smiled.

"You look like you have thought of something to do."

"I have," Byakuya said resolutely.

"And that is?"

Byakuya met his eyes solemnly.

"Tell the council that the Kuchiki heir has been conceived."


	15. Peace in Loneliness

**Chapter 15: Peace in Loneliness**

Tetsuya led Arashi into the gardens, walking just ahead of the tall black Arabian as he followed the trail to the wooden walkway that ran along the side of the main wing of the Kuchiki home. He slowed as they reached the place where Byakuya waited, dressed in a comfortable yukata and warm robe and seated in a wheelchair. Tetsuya laid a staying palm on his neck and the stallion halted, his blue eyes fixing quietly on his master as Tetsuya faced his silent cousin, his expression questioning.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, watashi no itoko?" he asked softly, "I don't usually question your decisions, but Ichigo has been with you all through your recovery. Must you leave now and face the rest of it on your own, without him?"

Byakuya met Tetsuya's troubled gaze and nodded in affirmation.

"I do appreciate that Ichigo has been a constant source of encouragement, and that has seen me through what has already been one of the most challenging times in my life. But you must agree it is not right for me to burden him and depend on him to the point where my own strength is not encouraged to grow."

"That may be," Tetsuya argued gently, "but don't you think that leaving him entirely and escaping to Sakura no Kaiyou without telling him is too extreme? He is sure to be hurt by your leaving, and you cannot tell me that it will be easy for you to be without him."

"Of course it will not be easy...for either of us," Byakuya agreed, "Still, there is no good in trying to explain anything to Ichigo. He is far too stubborn to be convinced of my need to attend to this part of my recovery on my own. And I will not be lonely at the retreat. You and our attendants will be there, as well as the elders as they come and go for the meetings the council will hold there."

"But Byakuya, Ichigo will not understand why you have left him," Tetsuya insisted, "Don't you think it's dangerous to simply assume that when you return, he will come back to you?"

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said calmly, laying a hand on his cousin's arm, "I do not expect Ichigo to wait around for me to return. I do not _want _him to waste his life waiting for something that may never come to be. He is better off having his heart a little tasked now and letting it heal so that he can move on from me, than he is cheering me on as I learn to limp about and make a simple reiatsu ball!"

"Is _that _what this is about?" Tetsuya asked, looking distressed, "Byakuya, you're not giving up, are you?"

"Of course not," Byakuya assured him, "I am only trying to be realistic. Any recovery I make from this point will come in slow stages. It will be painstaking enough for me to wade from one small victory to the next. And there are no guarantees that I will ever regain the abilities I had before. I may never walk again, or raise a shikai. This may be the farthest I can go in my recovery."

"Don't say that!" Tetsuya pleaded, "Byakuya!"

Byakuya cupped Tetsuya's cheek gently in one palm, and looked up into his cousin's dampening eyes.

"I know you need to have hope that I will recover fully. I know that I need that hope. I am not asking you to abandon it, Tetsuya. All I am saying is that...I love Ichigo very much, and I do not want him to have to suffer through this, when he could have a better life devoting himself to someone else. You must understand that."

Tetsuya's frown deepened.

"I understand what you are saying," he answered, considering his words carefully, "It is something like what I once said to you, shortly after you rescued me and brought me to Kuchiki Manor, isn't it?"

"Tetsuya..."

"Please, hear me out," Tetsuya continued, "You went to great effort to rescue me and bring me here. I was...badly traumatized, to the point where my nightmares and my lack of control over my powers caused me to destroy my room and injure my attendant. Byakuya, you were the one who held me while I cried and told you that I wished you'd never saved me...n-not because I didn't appreciate your help, but because I could only see how I was hurting people and causing some of the family to look down on you. I felt like a weight upon you."

"Yes," Byakuya said more softly, looking down where his hands rested in his lap.

"And do you remember what you told me?"

A long silence rose up between the two as a breeze passed through the trees, gently ruffling the leaves on the trees and teasing their hair and Arashi's soft mane and tail. For a moment, everything around the two disappeared and they seemed to go back in time, to when the two teens knelt on a bed in one of the guest rooms, with Byakuya's hands holding his younger cousin's and his grey eyes looking down into Tetsuya's.

_"Tetsuya, from the moment I learned of your family, it was always in my heart to save you. And when I finally reached you and I was able to save you, all I could think of was helping you heal, because I now have a future with you in it. But I must care for you to build that beautiful, wonderful future."_

"You remember, don't you?" Tetsuya asked again, closing his eyes as a tear broke free and ran down one soft cheek.

"I do," Byakuya answered, brushing it away gently, "And maybe you are right. I do not know. The only thing I do know is that I will not stop trying to recover. And I am not trying to shut Ichigo out of my life, so much as trying to spare him. When I said those words to you, I was looking at a future that was truly there, but you could not yet see it like I could."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, opening his eyes and meeting Byakuya's again, "and maybe this time, it is _you _who cannot see the wonderful future you have with Ichigo...and it is Ichigo who sees it clearly and fights for that future, like you fought for ours."

Byakuya caught his breath softly and went silent for a moment.

Tetsuya smiled.

"You see, as stubborn as I am, and as much as I never felt that I earned all that you did for me, I loved you enough to let you into my heart and to keep you there. That was the reason I recovered...and you letting Ichigo in is why you will recover too. I truly believe that."

Byakuya paused, considering, then nodded slowly in agreement.

"I hear what you are saying, and I will take it to heart, watashi no itoko. But for now, I just need to go. Please, will you help me onto Arashi's back?"

Tetsuya looked back at him through troubled eyes, but nodded and invoked his power, wrapping a waterform around his cousin's body, then making him reappear on the stallion's back. He transitioned the waterform's edges into strong kido bands that supported Byakuya's legs and back, securing him to Arashi. Then, he joined Byakuya on the horse and nudged him into motion.

Arashi carried them to the front gates, where a small gathering of attendants and staff, as well as three of the family elders, waited for them. The group proceeded out of the estate and down the street that led to the edge of town, then into the open countryside. They spent the greater part of the afternoon, passing through fields of gently swaying grass and groves of blossoming trees. But as lovely as the landscape was, there was nothing that, to Byakuya's mind, could compare to reaching the entrance to the family retreat at Sakura no Kaiyou and moving inside.

The gates opened in front of them, revealing the long, cobbled pathway, lined with the sakura trees that gave the retreat its name. The branches did, indeed, wave at them like an ocean, and the sweet scent of the blossoms brought a feeling of deep calm. The home ahead of them spread out on each side, with the main house, front and center, and two guest wings, one built on either side. Quiet trails meandered all about and the tranquil sounds of rushing water and birdsong welcomed them.

Arashi reached the house and paused, waiting as Tetsuya slid to the ground, then turned back and looked up at Byakuya. He waited as Torio arrived with a wheelchair, then he used a waterform to move the leader to the chair. Byakuya shifted in the wheelchair as Torio laid a coverlet over his lap, then wheeled him into the main house. Tetsuya followed them into the master suite and assisted Byakuya's attendant in laying Byakuya in the huge, soft bed and arranging the pillows behind him.

"I will bring your dinner shortly," Torio said, before exiting the room and leaving Byakuya alone with Tetsuya.

"Will you open the garden doors?" Byakuya requested.

"Of course," Tetsuya answered, quickly moving to comply, "Is there anything else you need, Cousin?"

Byakuya sighed and looked down at his, as yet, slim abdomen.

"No, I am fine. Go and make yourself comfortable."

"May I return to have dinner with you?" Tetsuya asked.

Byakuya gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Of course, thank you, Tetsuya."

Byakuya watched as Tetsuya left, then leaned back against the pillows, his mind turning over all that had happened in the wake of the war.

_I spent a lot of time unconscious, and near death. And even since waking, I haven't felt like myself. _

_But then, I am not the person I was, and I do not know if that person even exists anymore. I will not stop trying to find that part of myself again, but...I am glad Ichigo will not have to see this part of my recovery. I do not want anyone to see it._

He looked around for a moment, then pushed back the covers and lifted each weak leg with his hands, letting his feet fall over the edge of the bed and balancing himself carefully. He held onto the bed tightly and carefully let his feet touch the floor. His heart pounding, he began to slide forward, adding weight and pushing down with his hands as he tried to stand.

For one moment, he stood, his breath frozen in his chest and his eyes wide, then his legs gave way and he crashed to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Renji, wait up!" Ichigo called, jogging up the street and falling in with the sixth division lieutenant, "You going to Byakuya's place?"

"Yeah," Renji answered, "I have a date with Tetsuya. You?"

"I just escaped the Shiba elders," Ichigo chuckled, "Slipped out while no one was looking."

Renji loosed a soft laugh.

"I would say that you should appreciate the good food and riches, but all that's not everything, you know?"

"Right," Ichigo agreed, "but I guess the elders aren't too bad. They seem to get better than the other guys on the Noble's General Council that I wasn't raised like an heir. I'm not used to a lot of this crap, and some, I'm just not going to put up with."

"But some, you kinda have to," Renji offered.

"Yeah, you're right," Ichigo sighed, "I have no idea why they have to vote on so many things and there are all these things that have to be talked about and approved. My eyes were crossing by the time they shut up and took the votes. I don't know why they insisted on me being there."

"Probably to make you aware of how the council works," Renji suggested.

"I don't know why they think arguing about every little thing is a good idea. Just stop talking and do things in a sensible way."

"But who decides the most sensible way to do things in a big noble family?" Renji asked, "The more people you have, the more opinions, right?"

"I guess, but do we really have to argue about what kinds of trees and flowers are appropriate for the spring wedding of my father's cousin's grand-nephew's kid? Really?"

"I don't think it's that bad," Renji shrugged.

"Do _you_ want to go sit and listen to those old guys for hours on end?" Ichigo argued.

"No, but I'm not the heir. I don't have to listen to them."

"Eh, shut up," Ichigo laughed, swatting Renji on the shoulder as they approached the manor gates and paused, finding them closed.

"Can I help you Lord Shiba?" asked a house guard.

"Y-yeah," Ichigo answered, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "Why are the gates closed?"

"Oh, the main staff has accompanied Lord Byakuya to a family retreat to continue his recovery."

"Wh-what?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "Byakuya...left?"

"Did Tetsuya go with him?" asked Renji, looking as mystified as Ichigo.

"Yes," the guard answered solemnly.

"Where did they go?" Ichigo ventured.

The guard shifted slightly, frowning at him.

"I am not allowed to say, Lord Shiba. Please, come inside and allow us to offer you some refreshment before you return home."

"No," Ichigo began.

He paused and loosed an exclamation of surprise as Renji jabbed him with an elbow.

"Hey!"

"Um, thanks," Renji said, nodding to the guard, who stepped aside and ordered the gates opened for them.

Renji leaned over and grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"Shut up, okay? We want to know where they went, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, the best way to do that is to get inside here and try to find clues, isn't it?"

Ichigo grinned.

"What made you so smart?" he laughed, "Were you watching cop shows in the living world again?"

"Hey, I _like_ cop shows!" Renji snapped playfully, swatting at Ichigo as the two entered the gardens and were greeted by a solemn, aged man with gentle violet eyes.

"Welcome, sirs," he greeted them politely, "I am sorry you've missed Lord Byakuya. The kitchen staff is preparing something for you. Would you like to eat outside in the gazebo or in the dining room?"

"I think we'll eat out here," Renji informed him, "Thanks uh..."

"Nobu," said the old man, "Please let me know if you need anything else."

The two young men waited until the old man had gone back inside, then Renji pulled Ichigo up onto the walkway and led him to Byakuya's bedroom.

"What are you doing? Won't someone...?"

"Naw, we're trusted. And you know Captain doesn't like his garden doors shut. I'll keep an eye out while you slip in and see if you can find any clues to where they went."

"Hey, why don't you sneak in?"

Renji rolled his eyes.

"Because _you_ at least have an excuse for being in his bedroom, stupid! If they come in, just...make an excuse."

"Oh, right," Ichigo said, "make and excuse. Got it."

He left Renji on the walkway and stepped into the bedroom, looking around carefully to make sure no one was watching. On quiet feet, he moved around the freshly cleaned room, frowning at the lack of any kind of lead.

_What am I going to find anyway?_ he mused skeptically, _It's not like leaving is a crime. But I wonder why he left like he did._

_Why would he do that?_

Ichigo paused, spotting a familiar object lying on the pillow on Byakuya's bed. He moved closer and picked up the ginger bear, smiling slightly as he touched it to one cheek. Byakuya's voice rose up in his mind, distracting him.

_"I love you too."_

_Ichigo's eyes shone, then he blinked and a tear slid onto his cheek._

_"Really?" he whispered, unsure if he could believe he was hearing the words, "You really love me?"_

_Byakuya observed him quietly for a moment._

_"But you must know," he said, frowning, "I thought it was obvious."_

"But if you love me, then why would you just disappear like that? And where would you go?"

He closed his eyes.

"Byakuya?"

_"Now that you have stabilized, we can speak about your wishes from this point. You are well enough that I can certainly authorize you to be discharged. If you choose to leave, I will have healers and physical therapists visit you regularly at home to see to your continued healing. You may also remain here, if you feel that you would benefit from close proximity to your healers. Where do you feel you would have the best support?"_

_"I think I know where this is going," Ichigo chuckled knowingly, "He's been talking constantly since he woke up about wanting to get out of here and go home...not because it's bad here or anything. But seriously? He's got a whole staff to wait on him, pretty gardens to enjoy..."_

_"I believe I should give this some thought," Byakuya said softly, looking down at his hands where they laid in his lap._

_"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, frowning, "Byakuya, you hate hospitals. Everyone knows that. What do you mean you need to think about it?"_

_"Excuse me, gentleman," Hachi said, inclining his head, "I will leave you to discuss the matter. Just have me summoned when you are ready to make your decision."_

_Ichigo waited until the healer had left, then looked down at Byakuya's troubled expression._

_"Hey," he said, touching his hand, "You wanna tell me what's going on? Why don't you want to leave?"_

_"Do you really need to ask me that question, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, still not looking at him._

_The Shiba heir let out an impatient breath._

_"Byakuya, you know you're gonna get better," he insisted._

_"And what if I do not?" the Kuchiki heir persisted, "What if this is all of the progress I can make?"_

_"Bullshit, don't talk like that!" Ichigo snapped, "because that's not gonna happen!"_

"Is that why?" Ichigo mused, looking into the ginger bear's wide, innocent eyes, "Really, Byakuya?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you're comfortable now?" Tetsuya asked anxiously, "Maybe you should have listened to the healer and gone back to bed. You were unconscious when we found you!"

"I told you, I am fine now. I just...was clumsy and fell, and I suppose that it might be the changes occurring in my body with the conception of the heir that caused me to briefly lose consciousness. I assure you, I feel fine now. Just leave me here beside the doors. I promise I will not go anywhere."

"Just tell me if you want to try to walk again, Byakuya. I will...help you. I can use my waterforms to give you more stability as you strengthen your legs. There is much I can do if you will just let me help you."

"Later," Byakuya said stubbornly, "Did you not hear the healer say I should rest for now?"

"I think he meant in bed."

"Tetsuya, stop worrying so much. Please, just..."

"Fine," Tetsuya sighed, fading into a waterform.

"Tetsuya!" Byakuya objected, looking around and frowning.

When he was sure he was alone, he sighed and looked down at his legs with a frustrated expression.

_It's painful, the way this takes everything from me. How can I lead anyone if I cannot even stand on my own? How can I be strong for the family, if I'm not strong enough to bear my own weight?_

_What will it take to get through this?_

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, picturing Ichigo's handsome, smiling face in his mind.

_He is probably furious with me. I wonder if he will be able to forgive me for just leaving him like that. I would not blame him if he despises me after this._

_But at least this child will be some comfort..._

He was surprised to feel hot moisture in his eyes and blinked them to clear them.

_Still, I miss him._

_I wish he was here._

_I know I was the one who left, but I really thought it was the right thing to do._

_Was it really?_

_Ichigo..._

He sucked in a surprised breath as a footstep sounded behind him and the bright, wide-eyed ginger bear dropped into his lap, growling cutely. Ichigo stepped out from behind him and glared down into his eyes, surprising him with an aggressive smile.

"Hey, you forgot something," Ichigo greeted him, "And I'm not just talking about the bear."

"Ichigo..."

"Shut up and listen to me and don't forget this. I am not letting you run away from me! Where you go, I go, no matter what!"

"Ichigo, you have to stop..." Byakuya began, freezing as Ichigo's hands fastened around his wrists where they rested on the arms of the wheelchair and powerful golden-brown eyes captured his.

"No, I'm not going to listen to you until you come to your senses. I love you, Byakuya. I am not ever leaving you. I love you!"

He took a steadying breath and dropped onto his knees in front of the wheelchair.

"I love you, and I want you to marry me!"


	16. Beginning Again

**Chapter 16: Beginning Again**

_"Ichigo..."_

_"Shut up and listen to me and don't forget this. I am not letting you run away from me! Where you go, I go, no matter what!"_

_"Ichigo, you have to stop..." Byakuya began, freezing as Ichigo's hands fastened around his wrists where they rested on the arms of the wheelchair and powerful golden-brown eyes captured his._

_"No, I'm not going to listen to you until you come to your senses. I love you, Byakuya. I am not ever leaving you. I love you!"_

_He took a steadying breath and dropped onto his knees in front of the wheelchair._

_"I love you, and I want you to marry me!"_

"No, Ichigo," Byakuya objected, struggling to find his breath, "I cannot let you do this."

"Sure you can," Ichigo insisted, squeezing Byakuya's hand and smiling up at him, "You love me too, don't you? Isn't that what you were thinking while we were making love?"

"Of course I love you. That goes without saying. But..."

"No, stop right there," Ichigo said firmly, "Don't try to talk yourself out of it. You love me and I love you. We belong together. Nothing says that louder than what happened at Kuchiki Manor!"

Byakuya stiffened involuntarily.

_He...knows?_

"We made something beautiful together," Ichigo went on, gazing into Byakuya's shocked eyes, "and it would be wrong to deny that."

"Oh," Byakuya said, recovering slightly, "I see."

"What?" Ichigo asked, "What do you see?"

"I am just saying that I understand," Byakuya said more softly, lowering his eyes, "You feel obligated to stay because..."

He paused as Ichigo stood, took him firmly by the shoulders, and forced their eyes to meet again.

"No! I don't feel obligated!" he argued, "I would be honored to be a part of your life."

"You _are _a part of my life. You know that, Ichigo," Byakuya countered, "but that does not mean that you have to tie yourself to me and lose your future, just because we made a child together!"

Ichigo froze, his eyes widening and his breath escaping him in a surprised huff.

"Huh?"

Realizing his mistake, Byakuya stared back at Ichigo in silence, his already pale face going a shade whiter.

"W-wait," Ichigo stammered, giving him a confused look, "you mean...?"

"I thought you...knew," Byakuya answered in a flustered tone, "You said that we made something beautiful together. I thought that you were talking about our child, Ichigo!"

"We...made a child? A baby?" Ichigo asked, "B-but you and me are...guys!"

"Think about the time when you were with me in Inuzuri," Byakuya reminded him quietly, "I told you that, at one time, my cousin, Orochi, was considered as a possible spouse for me. And you know the importance of having heirs. I am surprised it did not occur to you to ask me to explain before. But you are also human, so I suppose that some of the differences between a human and a soul need to be explained."

"Apparently so," Ichigo said, giving him a mystified look, "So, you're saying that guys in soul form can have babies together?"

"Yes," Byakuya confirmed, "In actuality, any two souls of high enough resonant level, or Breeder souls, can make a child. Think of it this way. A human has a physical body and cannot change its gender, yet even among living things, there are exceptions to that rule. Some species of frog, for example, can change gender, if there are none of an opposite gender to mate with. It is a scientific fact. And males carrying children are not an unnatural thing to a seahorse...so you see, even in the living world, there are exceptions to the rules."

"Okay," Ichigo said, nodding briefly.

"As you know, souls are made up of spirit particles. They are bodies, but they are not subject to the same rules as a living world body. While we do have a gender, it is easier for us to experience manipulation or alteration of our bodies. This is most frequently seen in transformative shikais and bankais. Think of Tetsuya and his waterforms. You don't question that he can change the form of his body to shift from one of his waterforms to the next."

"No, I've seen him do it," Ichigo agreed.

"Rukia too, has a transformative shikai and bankai that lowers her body temperature to unnatural levels and in bankai, transforms her into an icelike statue during its release."

"That's pretty incredible," Ichigo said appreciatively, "So, you're saying that a guy shinigami can become a girl? Really?"

"I did not become a girl, no," Byakuya corrected him, "What happened was a bit different. All souls resonate."

"Yeah, Tetsuya told me that. And he told me that he and Arashi are perfect resonances because they are really parts of one soul, but in two bodies."

"That is right," Byakuya confirmed, "Your soul and mine are separate, but...for some reason, our souls resonate very strongly."

"Right," Ichigo said, his eyes registering understanding, "Tetsuya said that a resonance can be positive or negative."

"It can. And at first, because of our positions on Rukia's execution order, our resonance was a negative one. To achieve what we had to, we worked at cross purposes, even nearly killing each other to reach the point we had to."

"But then, that changed after," Ichigo remembered, "You started to open up a little and let me into your life."

"I did," Byakuya agreed, "and the connection between us continued to grow, but in a positive fashion. Eventually, our resonance became so strong that you were drawn into my inner world and were able to walk the pathways of my life with me as I struggled to survive. This suggests that you and I share a perfect resonance, and that is where such a thing as this becomes possible. You remember that I told you that certain living world frogs change gender."

"Uh-huh," Ichigo affirmed, "but you said it's different for souls."

"That is correct. We are in soul form and we share a perfect resonance, and that means that we are in a state of perfect balance. Thus, when you made love to me, you infused my body with your reiatsu and semen. The entrance of that procreative matter caused the spirit particles in my body to react, initiating the formation of a chamber in my abdomen that captured your reiatsu and traces of your genetic material and mingled them with mine, within that chamber. This formed a new reiatsu that will soon become our child."

"You can do that?" Ichigo asked wonderingly, "I mean, does it just _happen_? Or do you have to want it to happen?"

"It is only possible in souls that resonate at near perfect levels, and it is a result of the connection, not exactly an act of will. It is only affected by will in that we have a choice of which connections to nurture in our lives. Had I chosen not to let you come closer, we would not share this bond now. Or if you had not sought this closeness with me, the resonance could not have matured this way."

"So, we made this happen?" Ichigo asked tentatively, "And when we were together, you knew you'd get pregnant? It _is _a pregnancy, right?"

"It is a pregnancy," Byakuya confirmed, "in that a new life is created. And I will experience like symptoms, because of the demands placed on my body as the child's reiatsu grows, matures and becomes stronger. The gestation is shorter, because we are dealing with spirit particles, and the birth does not require hours of labor. The area of my abdomen above the chamber will lose cohesion and allow the reiatsu to emerge. The reiatsu will then thicken and solidify into a shinigami baby."

"That's amazing, Byakuya," Ichigo said appreciatively.

"Creating new life with a soul resonant is a powerful thing," Byakuya agreed, "It is an act of love, but in addition, there is an element of fate that comes from being the product of a perfect resonance. Such a person is brought to life to do or to experience something pivotal. And being heir to a great noble clan as this child will be...we can expect great things."

Ichigo went quiet for a moment, holding Byakuya's hands and studying him closely.

"So, when we made love, you knew this would happen? You wanted to make a kid with me?"

Byakuya only looked back at him silently, through conflicted eyes. Ichigo frowned, turning the idea over in his mind. After several quiet minutes, his eyes softened into understanding.

"I think I get it," he said softly.

"Do you?" Byakuya asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, more confidently, "I don't have any doubt that you love me anymore. I think there's no question that you love me as much as I love you. But it wasn't just that, that made you want this kid, was it?"

Byakuya's lips twitched slightly, but he kept his silence.

"You were already planning to leave me, weren't you?" Ichigo asked, an edge of anger leaking into his voice.

"Yes," Byakuya confirmed, closing his eyes against the errant burn of Ichigo's flaring reiatsu, "I am sorry, but that is the truth."

"Asshole!" Ichigo snapped softly, "That's a really crappy thing to do to someone. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea how it feels to have someone leave you behind like that?" Ichigo asked heatedly, "I mean, at least if someone leaves you because they died, you know they loved you and didn't want to lose you, but this..."

Ichigo's head bowed and his hand dropped away from Byakuya's. He looked at the ground as a breeze passed over the balcony, stirring their hair and riling the ends of their clothing. Ichigo searched his mind for something to say, the events replaying themselves painfully in his head. Again and again, he saw Byakuya's dark eyes as they made love, and each time, they reflected the same odd mixture of sadness and hope. Gradually, an idea began to dawn on him. He raised his eyes slowly, then captured Byakuya's chin with one hand and made their eyes meet again.

"You didn't really want to let go, did you?" he asked, more calmly.

Byakuya looked up at him, lost for words.

"If you wanted to let go of me, you wouldn't have let me make love to you," he reasoned.

"I was...as much in love as you and swept up in the moment," Byakuya argued.

"No," Ichigo said, shaking his head firmly, "You were in love with me and you wanted to stay with me. But something made you think you had to leave me."

"Yes," Byakuya confessed, "I..."

"No, stop," Ichigo said, touching a finger to his lips, "You told me why. I keep playing it out in my head and I see it now...all of it."

"What do you see?"

"I see you stepping back, trying to push me away...n-not because you don't love me as much as I love you, but because you don't want to be a burden. Byakuya, that's ridiculous!"

Byakuya's face reflected sudden anger and his eyes blazed rebelliously.

"It is ridiculous to want the person you love to have a full and happy life?" he snapped furiously, "To want him to have a spouse who can share all of the things that make life worth living? It is ridiculous to want you not to have to slow yourself down and push me in a wheelchair wherever we go, or have you have to be careful with your reiatsu because I am too weak to bear it? Ichigo, I cannot be any kind of partner! I don't even know how I will be any kind of parent! I...am...trapped in a body that cannot do _anything_!"

Ichigo gave him a look of warning, then wrapped his arms around Byakuya's body and dragged the surprised noble onto his feet.

"What are you doing, Ichigo? Stop!" Byakuya gasped, clenching at his shoulders as Ichigo allowed some of his weight to settle onto his shaky legs.

"You call this _not able to do anything_, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, scowling, "Because I call this _healing_!"

He paused for a moment as Torio and Tetsuya appeared inside the bedroom, wearing concerned expressions.

"It's okay," Ichigo assured them, holding Byakuya tightly against him, "but Tetsuya, could you come here for a minute? I need your help."

"Of course," Tetsuya said, moving onto the balcony as Torio watched worriedly from within the room, "What do you want me to do?"

Ichigo glared meaningfully into Byakuya's stunned eyes as he delivered his answer.

"I need you to help me get him walking."

"_Walking_?" Byakuya whispered, "Ichigo, I cannot..."

"You came here on Arashi, didn't you?" Ichigo reasoned.

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed.

"And you used either your waterforms or kido to hold him on the horse, right?"

"Yes."

Tetsuya's eyes widened in understanding and in Ichigo's arms, Byakuya tried to pull away.

"Ichigo!"

"No, he's right," Tetsuya said wonderingly, "I don't know why we didn't try it before! I can use a mingling of Re-kuhime's power and kido to wrap supportive tendrils around your lower extremities. They will be barely visible and they will help you walk!"

"B-but that is not healing," Byakuya insisted, "I cannot require you to follow me around, using your powers to help me walk. Tetsuya, that..."

"It wouldn't be perfect," Tetsuya admitted, "If you, say, tried to jump from any height or were struck by something or tripped and fell, the supports would shatter."

"But," Ichigo said sternly, "They'll get Byakuya on his feet."

Tetsuya nodded.

"And as he grows stronger, I can decrease the amount of support."

"So, what do you say?" asked Ichigo, stealing a glance at Byakuya's piqued expression, "You want to walk?"

Byakuya stared back at him, speechlessly.

"Please, Lord Byakuya," Torio pleaded softly, stepping out onto the balcony to join them, "We all want to see you get well. I think Lord Shiba is right. With Master Tetsuya's power, you can learn to walk again! Please, sir, I think you should try!"

Byakuya turned his face into Ichigo's strong shoulder, nuzzling under his chin and breathing in his warm, masculine scent. Ichigo glanced back at Torio and Tetsuya.

"Can you guys give us a second?" he asked, "I need to talk to Byakuya alone."

Tetsuya exchanged glances with Torio and the two exited the room, leaving Byakuya alone with Ichigo on the balcony.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked, nuzzling Byakuya's soft cheek.

"You should be angry with me at least," Byakuya chided him, "I _did_ fail to tell you I could get impregnated and I did leave you."

"And I am pissed about that," Ichigo said sternly, "But my hurt feelings aren't as important as getting you back on your feet, so I'll deal with them later."

"Ichigo..."

"Just listen to me, and for kami's sake, get this into your head. You can go anywhere you want and do whatever you feel like you have to do, but I am going to find you, wherever you go and I am going to help you get better. That's not your choice to make. It's mine...unless you don't want me here."

"I told you I do not want you here..."

"You don't want me feeling sorry for you or being burdened by you," Ichigo corrected him, "but you _do _want me here."

Byakuya stared back at him incredulously.

"The fact that you wanted to make a kid with me means that you love me enough to keep some part of me with you forever. It was shitty of you to leave, and I'm mad about you doing that. But...you were happy we could make a kid, right? And that you wouldn't lose me completely?"

Ichigo's head bent slightly and he met Byakuya for a surprisingly tender kiss.

"If you don't love me," he said quietly, "If you really don't want me with you, look me in the eyes and tell me that, right now, and I'll go. Just...be aware that you can't look me in the eyes and lie about it. I know you, Byakuya. You can't bullshit me. I'm gonna know if you try. So, what do you say? Do you want me to stay here and help you or do you want me out of your life?"

Byakuya continued to stare at him for several long moments, then let out a shuddering breath and leaned against him more heavily.

"I think you know I do not really want you to go," he confessed, flushing at the way the words sounded, "So...if you are so determined, then stay. Just...understand that there are no guarantees I will heal completely. And even if I learn to walk again, I am still powerless, Ichigo."

"Yeah? So what?" Ichigo said, smirking as his anger faded and his sense of humor returned, "Once you're on your feet and walking, we can start on getting your powers back."

"You make it sound easy," Byakuya sighed wearily.

"It won't be easy," Ichigo admitted, "but it will be easier because we're together."

Ichigo moved suddenly, sweeping Byakuya off his feet and carrying him back into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked, giving him a confused look, "I thought we were going to practice walking."

"Sure thing," Ichigo said, grinning, "after I take my future husband to bed first."

"Your future husband?" Byakuya mused, frowning, "I don't recall actually accepting your proposal."

"You didn't," Ichigo chuckled, "I'm just not taking no for an answer!"

"When do you ever?" Byakuya sighed as he was laid down in bed and Ichigo's hands began to strip their clothes away.

"So, will you marry me, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked again.

"Well, as it seems you will not give up, I imagine I have no choice," Byakuya huffed softly as Ichigo nuzzled under his chin, nipping at the soft flesh of his throat as he continued to undress them.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ichigo laughed, wetting his fingers and beginning a slow preparation.

Byakuya's dark eyes looked up into his and softened as the heady flutters of arousal teased him. He tilted his head slightly, bringing his lips to Ichigo's ear.

"Yes," he whispered, kissing the soft earlobe, "I will marry you, Ichigo."


	17. Each Step Brings You Closer

**Chapter 17: Each Step Brings You Closer**

**(A happy Independence Day to all celebrating! This one's a request for Tiffany91. Enjoy! Love, Spunky)**

Tetsuya leaned over the edge of Byakuya's bed, his blue eyes glowing softly with radiant power as he laid his hands on his cousin's abdomen and prepared to invoke his ability.

"It is not possible to simply use kido to assist Byakuya in walking," he explained to Ichigo and Torio, who stood on the other side of the bed, watching curiously, "Kido would require use of a binding spell. A binding spell would not allow walking because it is a spell meant to render the person immobile. And if I weakened it enough to allow walking, it would break when he moved. However, if I mingle a weakened binding spell with a variation of my waterform, I can create protection for the weakened kido spell, so that it will not break so easily, but will wrap around Byakuya's lower extremities and support a percentage of his weight as he moves. As I said before, the waterform is still somewhat vulnerable. If he jumps from a height higher than his knees, if he falls or if anything strikes the affected area, the waterform will fail."

"But even so, this is...amazing!" Torio breathed, smiling, "To think, Lord Byakuya will be walking again!"

"It's great!" Ichigo said, beaming, "Let's do it!"

Tetsuya placed his hands carefully on his cousin's hips, speaking the command for the weakened kido and watching as he began to bind Byakuya's legs and back. Then, he invoked his own power, wrapping a protective waterform around the kido that restrained him. The four men watched as the very slightly visible, shimmering lines wove gently around Byakuya's body, and then seemed to settle into place. Tetsuya sensed the area carefully, then smiled at his cousin and nodded.

"Would you like to try to stand?" he asked.

Byakuya swallowed hard and nodded. He accepted Ichigo's hand and sat up slowly, turning his body carefully and letting his legs slide over the edge of the bed. He bent them carefully and placed his feet on the floor, pausing and taking a steadying breath. Ichigo held Byakuya's hands and pulled cautiously, bringing him very slowly to his feet. Byakuya shivered as he swayed for a moment. He held onto Ichigo's hand as he moved one shaky foot and took a slow step forward.

"Don't forget to breathe," Ichigo chuckled, as Byakuya let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"I cannot believe this!" he managed, staring down at his feet as he took another step, then another, "It is working!"

"It's wonderful, Lord Byakuya!" Torio exclaimed, "A miracle, truly!"

Ichigo wrapped his arms tightly around Byakuya, hugging him and smiling fiercely.

"So, what do you want to do first, now that you're on your feet?" he asked.

Byakuya surprised him with a rare and genuine smile.

"I want to walk in the gardens," he decided.

"Okay," Ichigo said gamely, "looks like we're walking in the gardens."

He turned so that he stood at Byakuya's side, with an arm curled around his fiancé, as they made their way to the balcony. Ichigo swept Byakuya into his arms, carrying him in a flash step, over the railing and down to the ground below. He set his the noble back on his feet, smiling at him. Byakuya continued to smile back at Ichigo as he moved forward in slow steps, his legs still shaking slightly, but holding his weight comfortably.

"I can adjust the tension if necessary," Tetsuya offered.

"No, this is fine," Byakuya said approvingly, "Tetsuya, thank you."

"It was Ichigo's idea," Tetsuya said, blushing.

"But we couldn't have done it without you," Ichigo said appreciatively.

"I was glad to help," Tetsuya assured them, bowing politely and excusing himself.

Ichigo observed quietly, then followed as Byakuya stepped off of the cobblestone pathway and onto a small dirt trail that led into the trees. The noble breathed in deeply, enjoying the fresher air and the way it seemed to invigorate his body. His eyes were nearly overwhelmed with all of the colors present in the flowers, grass and the dusky sky over the tops of the trees.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya whispered.

"It's beautiful out here," Ichigo agreed.

"I thought it would be enough to just look out my window and see that it all still existed, even if I had changed and could not be a part of it anymore," Byakuya said softly, "I know I told you before, that I was not giving up. The truth is, I had begun to give up. You knew that, did you not? That is why you came after me?"

"Of course it is," Ichigo chuckled, hugging Byakuya from behind and kissing the side of his neck, "That, and because I love you too much to just let you run away from me. Don't leave me again, Byakuya. Twice now, I've been sure you were dying. Twice, I thought I was gonna lose you. I'm not doing that again! I am keeping you right here with me."

"I have pledged myself to you," Byakuya said calmly, "I will not leave you again. You have my word."

Ichigo smiled and turned him so that they could kiss more fervently.

"I know you'll keep your word to me," he said, touching Byakuya's face and tracing his smiling lips affectionately.

"Come," Byakuya invited him, "Let us watch the moon rise."

Ichigo followed as Byakuya continued slowly along the dirt path, his steps short and lacking their usual grace. He stumbled once and Ichigo was at his side instantly, catching him as he started to fall and setting him back on his feet.

"Thank you," Byakuya said sincerely.

"No problem," Ichigo assured him, "Recovery is hard. You're getting better."

"I would not even still be breathing, if not for you," Byakuya said as the two crested a small hill and sat down underneath a little sakura tree, "To be completely honest, I wondered at first, if it would not have been better for me to die than to be disabled."

"You're not gonna stay this way," Ichigo insisted.

"Oh, I believe you now," the noble explained, "but there were times when I was lying in the hospital and looking up at the white ceiling, wondering what I would live for. I thought that things like love, family and a peaceful home were something I could no longer enjoy. I admit I was afraid."

"Me too," Ichigo confessed, hugging him and nuzzling his cheek.

"To just stand is a struggle, even now," Byakuya admitted, "And to walk is painful. But those things bring me hope of having back the life I once took for granted."

"You will have that life back," Ichigo promised.

"But, don't you see?" asked the noble, turning his head to meet Ichigo's bright eyes, "I already do. What I realized was that you bring life to my world. And I can be alive in your arms, even if I cannot yet walk…even if I cannot yet make a kido ball. When you look at me, you do not see my shortcomings, you see my beauty. And when you do, I can see it as well!"

"Then, let me show you," Ichigo whispered, lowering Byakuya gently onto his back under the rising moon, "Let me show you how beautiful and alive you are to me."

Byakuya held perfectly still, looking up into the darkening sky, focusing on the bright, white orb that was slowly climbing higher into the sky.

Ichigo smiled and leaned over him, running rough fingers under the edges of Byakuya's silk yukata then pulling free the tie at his waist. Warm hands peeled back the folds of fine silk, baring Byakuya's slender form to the moonlight. Ichigo gazed down at him, his eyes tracing the perfect lines of Byakuya's lovely, solemn face. His fingers slid through the long, silken strands of raven colored hair and he laid gentle kisses on the noble's vulnerable, white throat, slowly breathing in his lover's sweet sakura scent and blinking at the bright moonglow on his handsome, naked form.

Ichigo lifted himself and continued to let his fingers play over Byakuya's fine skin, massaging his muscular shoulders then teasing the erect, pink nipples his explorations had excited. His head dipped and his soft, pink tongue followed the path of his fingers, exciting a soft, erotic sigh from between Byakuya's almost smiling lips as it circled each proud nub, then licked and tickled more sensuously. Ichigo's warm mouth closed over one and sucked passionately, then moved on to the other as Byakuya felt powerful twinges of reaction in his awakened and hungry nether region.

That perfect, devouring mouth continued downward, tasting and gently feeding on the expanses of white flesh along Byakuya's chest, then traveled even farther down the noble's sensitive belly, his tongue plunging into Byakuya's navel and treasuring slowly, then laying kisses down the line of fine, black hairs that led to his lover's burgeoning privates. He commenced a loving assault that left Byakuya moaning and panting breathlessly, just short of the ends of his wits and so in love with the man giving him that pleasure that he could have died in that moment.

_With Ichigo loving me like this, I feel so light, I am barely in my body. It does not matter that my legs are clumsy and weak, that I have no powers and that I may never be what I was. Ichigo was never in love with the surface things. His love runs much deeper. I may change because of what happened in the war, but he will never see me as anything but his beautiful lover…his devoted husband, and the bearer of his children. I can find happiness in those delineations._

Byakuya was grateful for the support of the kido and waterform that supported enough movement that he could raise his hips to answer Ichigo's erotic efforts with his own. His lover's hand curled around his bottom and he registered the enthusiastic sound Ichigo made as his insistent fingers began to invade and prepare the riled clan leader. Byakuya spread his creamy thighs wide, gazing up into the sky and thanking every brilliant star as the handsome Shiba heir finished his preparations and positioned himself for entry. He surprised Ichigo with a sudden turn, carefully stealing the upper position and balancing on his hands as he joined their bodies.

Ichigo gazed up at Byakuya, enchanted by the sight of him, naked and shining, with moonlight and stars all around the noble's slender, pale body as it danced slowly atop his. Strong hands captured Byakuya's hips, keeping their motion controlled enough to protect the kido and waterform that supported them. The two men panted and moaned more insistently as their efforts carried them from rising pleasure, up and over into complete bliss.

Ichigo groaned and clenched at Byakuya's bottom, pushing upward as he yielded his release in hot, explosive pulses. Byakuya's arms shook and sweat leaked onto his lovely face as his body stiffened for a moment, then shuddered as he dropped heavily onto the Shiba heir's seed splashed form.

"I love you so much," Ichigo whispered feverishly, laying kisses all along Byakuya's damp face and throat, "You're beautiful, Byakuya. I love you…I love you…I'll never stop loving you."

"I love you too," Byakuya assured him, lacing their fingers together and turning his head slightly to enjoy the sight of the pretty moon and stars, "I must have been insane to think that I could ever walk away from you, from this heavenly rapture that is our love."

"It's good to see you've come to your senses," Ichigo huffed softly, brushing errant black hairs from his face and kissing his cheeks and lips more lazily, "Now, tell me what kind of wedding you want."

Byakuya smiled.

"Just something simple…with our closest family and friends. We will need Nori to give the council blessings and perhaps you should arrange for at least one of your family elders to witness the joining for us. Is that acceptable to you?"

"If it's what you want, it's what I want," Ichigo answered, grinning as Byakuya nuzzled under his chin and let out a long, sleepy breath, "I just want to be married to you. I wanna sleep next to you every night and wake up with you every morning. And I can't wait to be a dad. I remember when my mom had my sisters. She and my dad looked happier than I'd ever seen them."

Ichigo paused and blinked slowly in the starlight.

"You give me that kind of happiness, Byakuya," he said, meeting his lover's flushed lips for a more tender kiss and playing absently with the ends of his hair.

"I am glad to know that," Byakuya replied in a more peaceful tone, "I want nothing more and nothing less than to bring a smile to your face whenever you even think of me."

"Well, you certainly do that," Ichigo chuckled, "I couldn't even be mad for very long about you running away like you did. One look at you, looking like you do and with our baby growing inside you and I couldn't stay mad."

"Then, I am very fortunate," Byakuya said quietly, his dark eyes fastening on Ichigo's, "I could have ruined everything with that one poor decision. Thank you, not just for seeing through it, but for trying to understand me. I do not understand myself sometimes."

"Well, you've been through a lot."

"We have been through a lot," Byakuya corrected him, "But the war is over now, and it is time for rebuilding. It is a hopeful time, after all of the fear and uncertainty."

"We don't have to be afraid anymore," Ichigo mused, When things got really bad up there, and we didn't know if we'd ever come home again…and we didn't know, even if we did come back that the home we knew would ever be the same, it was really scary."

"It was," Byakuya agreed, "We didn't have the places or any of the things to remind us that our homes and our former lives still existed."

"We're rebuilding our homes," Ichigo said softly, "and some of them that weren't damaged, like this estate of yours, are still the same. But we have changed, haven't we, Byakuya? We're never going to be like we were."

"No," Byakuya agreed, "and there are some things to mourn, but there are also some changes that are good and hopeful, like the love that has grown between you and me. I see others, too, who are embracing the difference in their lives, appreciating things more. Tetsuya and Renji have grown closer."

"Heh," Ichigo laughed, "Except that Renji was a little pissed that Tetsuya took off with you and didn't say anything to him."

"He can hardly hold that against my cousin, when Tetsuya was under strict orders not to say anything about the move."

"But you can understand."

"Yes, and I regret very much causing friction between them, especially when Tetsuya has done so much to comfort and support me."

"Yeah, we both owe him."

"I think I will have a talk with Renji in the morning."

"We need to get some sleep before then," Ichigo yawned, pulling free of Byakuya and sitting up.

Byakuya started to join him, then caught his breath in surprise.

"Ah," he mused, looking down at his lower extremities, "it seems that our exertions have shattered the waterform and kido."

"That's no problem," Ichigo said easily, climbing to his feet, then lifting Byakuya onto his.

He observed quietly as Byakuya leaned against him, quivering and shaking as he tested his legs again. He was able to stand and take a slow, hesitant step before collapsing into Ichigo's arms, panting softly and sweating with the effort.

"See?" Ichigo said encouragingly, "Every time you try, you get a little better. Just keep doing that and you're going to be on your feet and flash stepping real soon."

"I do not know about flash stepping just yet," Byakuya replied, "but the pain was considerably less that time."

Ichigo grinned and lifted Byakuya off his feet. The noble couldn't hold back a relieved sigh as the weight was taken off his back and legs. He looped his arm around Ichigo's neck, stealing kisses as the Shiba heir carried him down off of the little rise and back along the trail that led to the main house.

"It's really beautiful here," Ichigo said appreciatively, "I kinda wish we didn't have to go back."

"I agree it's lovely," Byakuya answered, "It is just too much out of the way for general use. But we can certainly vacation here after our wedding, and anytime that the demands of your new noble status weigh on you."

"It still doesn't seem real to me," Ichigo confessed, flash stepping up to Byakuya's balcony, "I feel the same, but everyone looks at me like I'm different…except maybe for you."

"A noble name does not change who you are to me," Byakuya agreed, "and I am sure that, although you will have to make some changes, you will find a way to remain the person you are now."

"I hope so."

Ichigo carried Byakuya into the bedroom, where the two found hot tea and snacks waiting for them. Byakuya picked up a note from his tray and read quietly, concern rising in his expression.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, "You look pretty concerned."

"It is from Tetsuya," Byakuya explained, "He left this to inform me that he and Renji were forced to return to the Seireitei in response to reports of some attacks on military facilities and on several of the noble estates being restored. Kuchiki Manor sustained some damage."

"That sounds serious," Ichigo said, frowning, "Do you think maybe we should go back?"

Byakuya sighed softly.

"I am not up to the trip," he admitted, "but I do think that your arrival would both bolster our forces and also discourage more troublemakers."

"I don't get it," Ichigo complained, "Ywach is gone. The war is over. And Uryu and his father are trying to rebuild the quincy noble clans and monarchy. They're trying to make peace between the quincies and the shinigamis. Why are there still attacks going on?"

"I think what we are seeing now are fractured pieces of Ywach's forces, fighters who have lost hope and are now just trying to damage us in any way they can. You should go back, even just for a few days. They will probably back down if they know you are there."

"Maybe," Ichigo said, his frown deepening, "But I don't like the idea of leaving you here."

"I am safe here," Byakuya assured him, "I have a full staff, and you know they are all trained to protect me in a crisis. And although Tetsuya went back, he left Arashi, who has use of Tetsuya's same powers. You needn't worry. I will be all right while you go and calm things."

Ichigo gave him a skeptical look.

"And you won't try to sneak away to another hidden estate?" he asked, crossing his arms and feigning seriousness.

"I will not move from this place, except to try my footing, now and again. Go, Ichigo. I will be fine."

Ichigo nodded.

"I'll go, but I'll wait until morning. Nothing I could do in the middle of the night, right?"

"That is probably sensible."

"Then, that's the plan," Ichigo said, settling next to Byakuya and turning off the light.

Byakuya turned into his arms and the two laid quietly, looking out at the stars.

"When I come back, I'll bring Nori and anyone else we want to invite for our wedding."

"I will be ready," Byakuya promised.

"I'm looking forward to this. I can't wait to be married to you and having our baby."

"I feel the same," Byakuya said, nuzzling closer and closing his eyes, "You have given me everything to look forward to, Ichigo."


	18. Fire on Flesh

**Chapter 18: Fire on Flesh**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(Thanks going out to Picklez80 (Here you go!), Yukino76 (You are most welcome!), Adalie Delacroix (Yeah, sometimes some stories are similar, often because I like to play with ideas and sometimes I alter pairing or change the development. It's all part of the playground of developmental writing. I do like the way that altering pairing or some of the things that happen can transform a storyline. It's all good fun!), Hisuiryuu (It was fun to write. I love the ways Byakuya and Ichigo relate to each other, each having their own quirks.), Ctofi1 (Oui, il y aura un mariage bientôt, et le danger aussi! Je suis heureux que vous appréciez l'histoire.), Meenathequeen (So happy you like it!), Kenni-bun bun (Ah yes! I love the fluff!), Ashesofthefirststar (I do like to keep the men masculine. In a few stories, some characters refer to the lower status male as 'wife,' but it is strictly employed in traditional, noble settings where it is done to delineate ranking, not gender. I agree that men have a quality I like to keep when writing yaoi, so I do work hard to focus on the balance between the paired males, and how their qualities and strengths balance.), Parnita (Oh, that wedding will happen, and soon. Just, it might be amidst some stresses...), and Tiffany91 (Thanks a million! :) So glad you like the story.) Enjoy the new chapter. Love to all, Spunky)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Light breezes moved the opened curtains that framed the balcony doors in Byakuya's suite and cooled the clan leader's sweat dampened face as he shifted under his healer's hands, panting softly and focusing intently on the core center through which his power was drawn.

"You are certain this will not have an adverse effect on our child?" Byakuya asked, a relieved sigh escaping him as Torio leaned over him and washed his face with a damp washcloth.

"Your child will not be affected," Michio assured him, "It's important to get reiatsu flowing again through your body. You radiate enough to support your life and your child's, but…"

"But, as a clan leader and a captain of the Gotei 13, it is imperative that I recover my powers."

"You must progress slowly to avoid burning out your spirit centers and destroying your powers altogether, but this is the beginning of the recovery of those powers, just coaxing through small amounts of power. I have placed limiting seals on each spirit center to protect them. They will fade as your tolerance for reiatsu passage increases."

He gave Byakuya a sympathetic look as Byakuya's spirit core flared, and the clan leader's teeth clenched in reaction.

"Unfortunately, this is also a painful process," the old healer continued, "That is why I insisted on administering the first pain block before we began. And even with the pain block, this will be difficult for you."

Byakuya shook his head firmly, his eyes glinting rebelliously.

"I was graced enough to live when I should not have," he exclaimed softly, "I am not going to waste the opportunity to live by not giving everything."

"You certainly have the attitude to succeed, my boy. Now, try bringing a little reiatsu through those centers again."

Byakuya swallowed hard and inhaled slowly, letting the reiatsu in his spirit core build slightly, then allowing it to leak out and through the other centers in is body. A sound of agony escaped him and he bent forward, clenching his midsection and breaking out into more profuse sweating. Torio bit at his lips, his eyes tearing as he washed Byakuya's face again.

"It doesn't seem like the pain block is helping at all!" the attendant managed in a shaky voice, "Isn't there something more we can do?"

"I am sorry," Michio said sadly, "As you know, the pain blocks affect level of consciousness. At this level, Lord Byakuya is still alert and able to push himself physically. Another pain block too soon could render him unconscious."

Byakuya's eyes gentled as he observed Torio's still tormented expression.

"I am fortunate to be here with you," he said quietly to his distressed attendant, "I intend to show my gratitude for it by pushing myself to my limits."

Byakuya took Torio's hand in his, looking up into his attendant's wet eyes.

"Torio, you have been my attendant since we were both teens. You have been with me through every milestone, every setback and struggle, every triumph. When the quincies first attacked and I was humiliated and near death, it was thoughts of home, thoughts of what would happen to our home and the people who made it a home that inspired me to struggle to stay alive. I have been to the point of not being able to move and feeling helpless, having to leave the fighting to someone stronger. I assure you, this is not that point. I am able and longing to fight this battle. I need you to fight alongside me. If I cry out in pain, encourage me, and if I fall, put me back on my feet and hold me there if you must."

Tears leaked in streams down Torio's pale face, but he forced a smile and nodded in acquiescence.

"S-sorry," he apologized, "I know you are strong enough to do this, I...I just hate seeing you suffer, Lord Byakuya. I would rather take the suffering onto myself!"

"I know you would," Byakuya acknowledged, an edge of affection in his voice, "but it is no mistake that I was given great strength. I am asked now to use what I was given, so that I may be there for you and the others I love and protect. Help me do that, Torio. Do not give in to your fears and I will not give in to mine."

Torio bit back an anguished sob and nodded.

Byakuya took a steadying breath and let his reiatsu radiate in his spirit core again, building it for several seconds before loosing a small amount and sending it through his damaged spirit centers. White fire seemed to burn in his veins as the tiny bit of power passed through him. Byakuya reeled, dizziness flooding his head and making his ears ring loudly. His chest heaved and he groaned softly with the effort, only surrendering as consciousness abruptly left him. He fell back against the pillows, still panting and shaking senselessly in recovery. Torio dissolved into tears, adjusting Byakuya's pillows and blankets to help him sleep more comfortably.

"Sorry," he whispered wearily.

"It's all right, son," Michio assured him, "It's hard to watch him suffering. I understand."

"Will he really be all right?" Torio pleaded, glancing at Byakuya's white face and tortured expression, "So much pain like that can't be good for him…for the baby."

"Lord Byakuya and the baby are going to be fine," Michio said soothingly, "And while I can't guarantee that he will get his powers back completely or that he will walk normally again, what I can promise you is that Lord Byakuya will bring everything he has to the battle to do those things. He is a fighter, and he is not a quitter."

The healer patted Torio's face affectionately.

"And I know you are no quitter either," he said kindly, "Come now. Knowing Lord Byakuya, I think he won't sleep long. You should make some soothing tea."

Michio reached into his pocket and withdrew a small vial.

"Put a few drops of this into the tea. It is an herbal remedy that will make him more relaxed and comfortable, while not having any harmful effects on the child."

Torio tried to answer, but his voice failed and he only nodded and accepted the vial, then exited the room. Michio leaned over Byakuya, checking his vital signs, then nodding in approval.

"You are doing well, my boy. Get your rest. When you wake, we will work on your physical recovery."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo flash stepped alongside Renji, heading through the Seireitei streets, past buildings in various states of repair, dodging stacks of collected rubble and scattered groups of workers and soldiers. They headed past the west gate guards and out, into the upper Rukongai, their determined eyes set on the area ahead of them.

"This is where you felt Tetsuya was when his reiatsu disappeared?" Ichigo asked, "Are you sure? I don't sense him now."

"Neither do I," Renji agreed, "But he was here recently. He came this way and he didn't come back. I felt that he was out here on the edge of this town when he disappeared."

"I just mean that neither you nor I have good sensing skills. How can you be so sure he was out here?"

Renji gave Ichigo a disparaging look and hurried on.

"What?" Ichigo persisted, "Renji?"

"Man, why don't you think about it?" Renji huffed, bounding over a fallen fence, "Tetsuya and I are intimate, dumbass."

"You're intimate," Ichigo said, giving the redhead an uncertain look.

"Come on," Renji said impatiently, "I mean, you know we're having sex! We're _together_, you know? And when people who love each other resonate like we do, we can…"

"Oh right," Ichigo said, looking slightly sheepish, "Like Byakuya and me. You and Tetsuya are close like that."

Ichigo realized suddenly that Renji had skidded to a stop, and he slid to a stop as well.

"Renji, come on! What the hell are you doing? Tetsuya's disappeared and you're standing there with that dumb look on your face?"

"You had sex with Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked in a stunned voice.

Ichigo blushed and Renji's eyes rounded.

"Damn! You had _sex_ with _Captain Kuchiki_?" he repeated, blinking.

Ichigo scowled.

"You know we're getting married! Is it that crazy that we would have had sex?"

"Eh." Renji said, looking back at Ichigo with a discomfited expression, "but…Captain Kuchiki's been…I mean, he's…he was hurt, you know? Then again, this is _Captain Kuchiki_ we're talking about."

"What I do with Byakuya is our business!" Ichigo snapped, "Now, let's get going. Tetsuya's in some kinda trouble. I know he is. He wouldn't just wander off and disappear like that. Something's not right about this. Let's go figure out what's going on!"

Ichigo flash stepped away, leaving Renji looking at the dust disturbed by his flash step for a moment.

"He had sex with Captain Kuchiki…" the redhead mused, shaking his head, "Oh man, Rukia is going to fucking _kill_ him!"

"Renji, come on!"

The two men reached the end of town and slowed as they came to a rough area, dotted with large rocks and clusters of thick brush.

"Good place for an ambush," Renji observed.

"But a few things don't make sense," Ichigo said, studying the area around them, "I could understand him getting jumped if he was in the low Rukongai, but the people here are pretty much okay, right?"

"Yeah," Renji agreed, "They're about as privileged as us peasants can get. A lot of them work for the noble families, and so the security here is pretty damned good and crime is low. You're right that Tetsuya being jumped here doesn't make so much sense. Tetsuya's also captain level, so whoever took him had to be either pretty powerful or just fucking crafty."

Renji took a closer look at some scuffing on the ground, then frowned and examined a few blood drops on some of the bushes.

"Damn!" he whispered, paling, "He was taken from right here. They had to have taken him by surprise or Arashi would have sensed his distress. If they knocked him unconscious, Arashi wouldn't get that he was in trouble, because Tetsuya never knew he was in trouble."

"But who in the hell would have done this?" Ichigo mused.

Renji frowned and shook his head in confusion.

"Well, the Kuchiki family's rich…"

"Tetsuya was out here looking for renegade quincies, who were causing trouble in the area. We're not far from Kuchiki land. He probably sensed that whoever attacked the manor came this way, and he tried to follow them."

"That's exactly what happened," a male voice said from behind the two.

Renji and Ichigo whirled, bringing their swords to bear, then, seeing who it was, lowered them instantly.

"Uryu!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Where the hell did you come from?"

Uryu gave him a reproving look.

"Where do you think I've been?" he asked, shaking his head and scowling, "I've been in the shadows."

"Yeah, you and your father have been helping the remaining quincies to rebuild," Ichigo remembered.

"Right," Uryu confirmed, "But you need to know that not all of the quincy noble lords are on board with this. There are a few who have been opposing me. And they are the ones who have taken Captain Kuchiki's cousin."

"But why did they take Tetsuya?" Renji demanded, "Are they the ones who attacked Kuchiki Manor?"

"They are," Uryu confirmed, "The group is led by a noble lord named Drey Lichfeld. He is from one of the few noble families that Ywach didn't slaughter. They were devoted to him…not strong enough to be part of the war, but Drey, and a few others are very dangerous men. They were left here to keep order. When Ywach fell and I became king of the quincies, this guy refused to acknowledge me, and he took his followers and went out into the countryside. We've not been able to find them."

"Then, you need to let Renji and me into the shadows to go and kick his ass and take Tetsuya back!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Whoa! Wait a second!" Uryu exclaimed, holding up his hands, "First of all, Renji would be a sitting duck in there. You, at least, have some quincy blood, so you wouldn't seem strange to people in there. But _you_ can't keep a lid on your reiatsu."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Renji demanded, "We just stay here and let them have Tetsuya? I don't think so!"

"They won't kill him. Not right away, anyway," Uryu reasoned, "They are aiming at the noble lords, and they have information about the noble families. They will probably try to use Tetsuya to…"

"They want Byakuya!" Ichigo realized, his eyes widening.

"Byakuya, they would kill," Uryu explained, "They have declared a blood war on the four great clans. They want the heads of all four leaders."

"Even more reason to let us in to find Tetsuya and stop their plans!" Renji snapped.

"Are you stupid?" Uryu said heatedly, "You can't just go in there and get him! These are powerful quincies. You two need to let me investigate. I promise, I will come to you as soon as I know where Tetsuya is. You're going to have to trust me if you want him back alive. Can you do that?"

Ichigo exchanged worried glances with Renji, who scowled fiercely, but managed a stiff nod.

"Fine," Ichigo agreed, "But Uryu, Tetsuya is real close to Byakuya, and Byakuya is recovering from serious injuries. He almost died. I will have to watch him to make sure he doesn't do something crazy when he finds out about this."

"Keep him close to you," Uryu warned his friend, "One wrong move and these guys will kill him."

XXXXXXXXXX

Within the shadows, two guards stood watch over an unconscious male shinigami. They stole curious glances at him in the dull, subterranean light.

"He's a looker, isn't he?" one of the men said, admiring Tetsuya's slender, shapely body, where it laid under a thick restraining field.

He started to lean forward, but stiffened as a hand took hold of his arm.

"Hey!" the guard complained, "I was just having a closer look."

"Lord Drey said no one touches him, Jade," the second guard said sternly, "He is close to Lord Kuchiki, so Lord Drey has a use for him."

"I was just curious," Jade complained, his dark eyes fixing on Tetsuya again, "I wasn't going to touch him."

"Don't get too close," the second guard warned him, "This man has powers that can affect you if you touch him."

"He's out cold, Kahl," Jade said dismissively, "What trouble could he be?"

"Don't be stupid!" Kahl snapped, glaring, "This guy is Lord Byakuya's bodyguard. He didn't get that job on account of his pretty face. That bastard could probably kill you before you knew you'd been hit. Stay away from him."

"Whatever," Jade sighed, backing away, "He may be powerful, but once Lord Drey gets to him…"

"Yeah," Kahl agreed, his green eyes fixing on Tetsuya's calm sleeping face, "He doesn't know just how screwed he's going to be. But, I'm sure Lord Drey will show him."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya's hands gripped the two parallel rails of the walking trainer and he fixed his dark grey eyes on Michio, who stood at the end, waiting. Torio stood to the side of the training device, but close enough to intervene, should it become necessary.

"How does that feel?" Michio asked, his aged eyes meeting Byakuya's appraisingly.

"I am able to put more weight on both legs," Byakuya answered, letting his hands loosen.

"Keep your hands on the rail and come across again," the healer directed him.

Byakuya nodded and kept the greater portion of the weight on his hands as he made his way slowly between the parallel bars. Sweat broke out on his forehead, but he reached the healer without incident.

"Good," Michio said approvingly, "The pad beneath your feet registered the greater weight you are able to put on them. You are improving substantially. Now, come back the other way. You've improved quite a bit today. Perhaps just keep it at the level from before. Give yourself time to adjust gradually."

Byakuya nodded and turned, then started back down the parallel bars, keeping much of the weight on his hands. About halfway across, he loosened his grip and slowly put his full weight onto his feet. Michio frowned, but kept silent.

"Lord Byakuya!" Torio exclaimed softly.

"Let him be," Michio instructed the worried attendant, "If he feels ready…"

Byakuya stood for a moment, his legs shaking softly, but holding his weight. He kept his hands near the bars and took a careful step, then another. His legs shook harder and more sweat leaked onto his proud features as he managed several more steps before reaching the end and having to grab the rails tightly.

"Well done," Michio praised him, trying to conceal the stab of concern he felt, "But we should stop and you should eat now."

"Again," Byakuya said quietly.

Michio exchanged unhappy glances with Torio.

"Lord Byakuya," the healer said cautiously, "you are making tremendous progress, but I think you should rest now."

"No," Byakuya said firmly, turning around, "I know my limits."

"Ah," Michio said, shifting uncomfortably, "Yes, well, I am your healer. You need to trust me to advise you how best to…"

Byakuya ignored him completely and let go of the rails, starting back along the walkway between the parallel bars. He paused, halfway across, taking the weight onto his hands as he panted harshly for several moments, before making his way slowly to the end.

"Wonderful," Michio said appreciatively, "A good place to…"

"Again," Byakuya said, wincing and holding his breath for a moment as his back and legs twinged painfully.

He swallowed hard and slowed his breathing, then slowly let go of the bars again. Two steps in, the clan leaders shaking legs gave in and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Lord Byakuya!" Torio exclaimed, hurrying to his side.

"Stay back," Byakuya snapped, making Torio freeze and pale.

None of the three noticed as Ichigo appeared in the doorway and paused, watching Byakuya closely.

"B-but…" Torio objected.

"He is our leader," Michio reminded the attendant, "As much as we believe we are right, we are expected to obey him. But I must caution you, Lord Byakuya. You could cause swelling that will need time and medication to control. And if you fall too many times or in the wrong way, you could exacerbate your injuries."

"I will be fine," Byakuya said, dragging himself to his feet and holding on to the bars for several long moments.

Healer and attendant watched breathlessly as he made his way shakily to the end and collapsed again.

"Lord Byakuya, please," Torio pleaded, "You have done so well, but please let me take you to rest and eat."

Byakuya ignored him and dragged himself to his feet, then turned, gathering himself. His chest heaved and his legs shook ominously as he walked slowly between the bars. He was just short of the end when he started to fall and caught himself. He held on tightly to the bars, panting hard and clenching his teeth. A moment later, he realized that Ichigo was standing in front of him.

"You done?" Ichigo said calmly, locking eyes with the struggling clan leader.

"N-no!" Byakuya growled, straightening and glaring at Ichigo.

"Okay," Ichigo said sternly, "Let's see it, then."

"But…!" Torio objected, only to go silent again as Ichigo held out a hand in a staying gesture.

"Let him do it."

Byakuya closed his eyes, taking several steadying breaths, then he let go of the bars and staggered across again, grabbing the bars at the end and reeling as stars danced before his eyes. Ichigo moved so that he was standing in front of Byakuya, and he wrapped his arms around the clan leader, holding him tightly and nuzzling his sweat dampened cheek.

"Rest a sec, okay? I'm gonna just share a little reiatsu with you."

Byakuya's panting eased slightly and he sighed in relief as fresh energy leaked into his tasked body. He looked up at Ichigo gratefully.

"Now, are you done?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya gazed at him silently, blinking to clear the stars that danced in front of his eyes.

"Once more," he managed shakily.

"Okay, but I'm staying in front of you. I will catch you if you start to fall," Ichigo promised.

Not trusting his voice, Byakuya simply nodded. He moved forward in slow, anguished steps, his face tormented as pain wracked his slender frame, making his ears ring louder and the scene in front of him start to dim. He forced himself forward, step by step, to the end, then started to fall. Ichigo's strong arms caught him, and he felt himself being taken off his feet.

"Exceptional!" Michio managed in a choked voice.

"Wonderful, Lord Byakuya!" Torio sobbed.

Ichigo smiled.

"Let's go and let you get some rest, okay?" he chuckled, "You look a little tired."

"I am fine," Byakuya whispered, laying his head on Ichigo's shoulder and closing his eyes.

He was asleep before they reached his room.

Ichigo laid Byakuya in the bed, watching as Torio quickly adjusted the pillows and covers.

"It's good to see you back, Lord Shiba," Michio said approvingly.

"Hey, you know it's just Ichigo to you guys."

"Lord Ichigo," the old healer corrected himself, "Thank you. As much as I don't know if it was good for him to push himself so hard, you certainly are inspiring Lord Byakuya to exceed our expectations."

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "Well, I know what I would want if it was me. Byakuya wants to get well. He's not going to go at anyone's pace but his own. So, we'll let him go and I'll catch him when he falls."

"I don't know if I approve," the healer sighed wearily, "but you headstrong youngsters don't seem to want to listen, so I suppose we will just have to do as you say."

"Thanks," Ichigo said, smirking, "But look, I need to know, can you guys help me get in touch with the elder guy, Nori?"

"Yes," Torio said, nodding, "He is staying here, now, with a few other council members."

"I need to talk to him. Something pretty serious has happened."

"What is it? What happened?" Torio asked worriedly, "Was the damage to the manor from the attack very bad? Was anyone hurt?"

"Tetsuya protected the manor and the staff," Ichigo explained, "But afterwards, it looks like someone lured him away."

"What?" Torio breathed.

"The ones who attacked Kuchiki Manor…have kidnapped Tetsuya."


End file.
